Another HetaOni Story
by Master-of-All-Time
Summary: Russia challenges the bravery of 9 other Nations when they refuse to go to a haunted mansion America has heard of. Japan seems to notice some odd behavior in a particular "friend" of his... But he's not the only to doubt or feel suspicious. And what's with this ghost Canada's talking about?
1. The Rumors

_**Another HetaOni Story**_

**Yes, I know there are thousands of these. No, I don't care. I just wanted to start this because I'm in a HetaOni mood and it would help clear up some confusion in the fan-made "ending" story I have in the works. So, without much more ado, to yet another HetaOni fanfic!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, HetaOni, HetaOni English project, Ao Oni, or anything in this story, even as badly as I **_**want **_**to.**_

"Huh?"

…

"…Rumors?"

…

"…Seriously!? Haunted!?"

…

"…East- you're sure?"

…

"Alrighty then! I'll tell them right after today's meet!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Each Nation filed in to the room in their same order: Russia first (lights off and creepy, as always), Netherlands second, Switzerland fourth, Germany fifth, Japan seventh, Spain pestering Romano in at thirteenth and fourteenth, China and most of the other Asian Nations way in the back, and ever-late America as the last.

Italy was the only one who wasn't in his usual placing of twentieth. Instead, he walked in late with America. Germany yelled at him, and Italy cowered away, but he hadn't quite moved from the door. As Switzerland called for everyone to be seated, Romano and Spain frowned as they watched Italy lock the meeting hall doors, unlike every other meeting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"A haunted masion? Peh, yeah right, aru!" China said to America's story.

"No seriously! These people in a small town near the mountains where talking about it!" America insisted.

"Small town…?" Germany asked quietly.

"It doesn't sound like much fun," France said, instead focusing on "who will he jump today?"

"Ve~! It sounds really scary!" Italy complained.

"I think it sounds like a waste of time. There are no such things as ghosts," Japan said.

"Japan, even you!?"

"Eh, me, too, America; I haven't bothered Hungary or the arse-tocrat for a whole day, and I already planned something big! Kesesese!"

"Face it, git: you're either going alone or not at all," England said harshly.

"Shut up! You're officially uninvited, old man!" America shouted back. "What was that!?"

"I think some people sound scared to go~!" Everyone turned to look at Russia silently.

"The awesome me is never scarred!" Prussia piped up first. "I'm far too beautiful for fear~" France said. "_Ugly,"_ England coughed into his fist. "HEY!"

"Well, I… Um, my age… Screw it, I prove to you all I not scared, aru!" China shouted.

"Then it's settled 'cause I'm the hero and totally never scared! Off we go to the haunted mansion!" America cheered.

"D-did no one even hear me say that… l-long before Russia…?" Canada asked to the none that would listen. "Who are you?"

"Shut up, Kumanini…"

"I still think this will be boring…" Japan muttered. "Okay, then here's the plan: Japan, you stay here with Italy and China will text you when we get there if you change your mind," America said, getting somewhat annoyed.

"Ve!? J-just the two of us in th-this empty building!?"

"Italy, nothing considered scare-worthy has _ever _happened here," Germany said with a saigh. "B-but what if it did!? I don't want to be with just one other person!" Italy shouted, hugging Germany's arm and tearing up. "G-get off me!"

"Alright, West and I will stay here, too, Ita! Just stop crying!" Prussia shouted, though with more worry than his brother's voice would hold.

"V-ve… O-okay…"

"Now can we _finally _get going?" America whined. "I swear you're still a child…" England sighed.

"What did you say?"America asked creepily.

"He said let's go, aru!" China cheered, not wanting two Nations to have creepy auras on at once. England gave him a disbelieving and disapproving look. America seemed to buy it, though, which was enough for China.

"Then all five of us, let's go!"

"Six…" France and Prussia heard someone mumble.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the room, Italy was napping and the other three reading their respective books.

"Italt, can't you ever sleep enough!?" Germany demanded as Italy woke up long to say "Pasta~!" before laying back down on the couch. "Ve… I can't help if I'm bored!" Italy protested sleepily.

"Then find something in your pack to read, or I'm getting you my biggest manual to read!" Germany threatened. "Und you'd have to finish it today!"

"V-ve! N-no, I have… s-something," Italy said. "Please don't take out one of my manga, Italy; I don't feel this is the place to read those," Japan warned. "Aw, but that's all I- I-I mean, I'm sure I have something else!" he corrected when Germany glanced at him from the manual he had in his hands.

Italy reached for his pack and brought onto his lap, then he began rummaging through it. After a hesitant minute, he stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "What now?" Germany asked.

"U-um, nothing," Italy said nervously, sitting down and pulling out a blue journal.

"Oooh, you keep a diary? Neat!" Prussia said, swooping over to steal it like he always does when he finds out someone has a diary.

"N-NO!" Italy screamed, clutching it to his chest. The sudden, loud outburst shocked all three of them looking at Italy.

"U-um… I-it' more personal th-than… than you might want," Italy stuttered. The others silently went back to reading, and Italy silently let out a breath. _Th-that was… far too close_, he thought.

Since there was no turning against writing in it now, he opened it to the back part, where he could record his times. Italy took the pin on a string inside of it and poked his finger with it. The pin immediately turned black, then slowly began glowing red and turning into a pen.

Italy put the new pen against the paper and began writing:

_This time, they caught me using this…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"…!" Japan said, scrambling for his bag.

"Isn't that the theme to a kid's show?" Italy asked.

"B-be quiet…" Japan muttered, checking his phone. "… He says they're standing outside the mansion's gates now," he reported.

"Cool~!" Italy said. Japan frowned. _Shouldn't he be worrying too much about them or something? _Shrugging the thought off, he typed the response: _We're still here and likely won't join you._

"Ve, um, Japan? What are you saying back?" Italy asked. "Just that we're likely to stay here or go somewhere else besides the mansion," Japan answered.

"Oh…" Japan glanced at Italy, having detected some anxiety behind his outerly-cheery voice.

"Do you… want to go now?" he asked. "Ve!? Um…" Obviously, he hadn't expected the question.

"Er, well… I-I'm just… worried about them. What if they get caught by some hideous gray creature and can n-never come back!?" Italy said frantically.

"Oh please, they are my friends, no un-awesome thing-or-another of any color would touch them! It would explode from the awesome I've shed onto them! Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed.

"I'm sure…" Germany muttered, a vein popping from his head.

"Well… We could take a quick look in to see how they are, if you feel the need to," Japan said. After quickly revising his message, he hit the send button and put it back in his bag. The four friends set off then to find an old, mysterious mansion in the mountains.

But if Japan had been looking at his phone for a second longer, he would have noticed the ERROR message that appeared, saying it wasn't able to send it. And maybe, if they had decided to set off a few minutes later, they would have been there to see Romano burst into the room, sweaty and panting, soon followed by Spain.

**And there we go! I'm actually really happy with this, despite coming up with it as I go. I hope you guys enjoyed this and decide to keep up with this! Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**America: A tad late…**

**Shut up… Anyway, the reason I haven't done some special for New Years or anything with this note is because I haven't been feeling too well. This morning I even went to ER to get an exam. I should be fine, but I may need something more. Wish me luck with that guys! On the note of New Years, I have two resolutions: do better at American history- I, an American, suck at U.S. history- and keep more constant updates on here. So hopefully, I'll be able to keep up with updates every week or every other week during school time, more during breaks. Sorry I've rambled, even though most of you won't read this anyway. So, fav, comment, follow, or just basically whatever! See you guys around!**


	2. The Town

**Okay, I'm back already! It's the weekend, so I have pretty much all day today and tomorrow to type. Hopefully, I'll take advantage of them. Well, onward!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story!**_

Italy skipped along-side Germany, Prussia, and Japan as they started walking through the small town America had talked about.

"This _is _the town I chased you into this morning!" Germany said to Italy.

"V-ve!? Oh, um… Yup, sure looks like it~!" Italy smiled right back at Germany. "Und so… You don't find it the least bit suspicious that America heard the rumors in the exact town you ran into this morning?" Germany questioned.

"Mm… Well, _maybe _the least bit…" Italy muttered.

"What was that, Ita?" Prussia asked from the window he was now beside.

"Bruder, stay away from shops! We did not come here to buy useless junk!" Germany scolded. "But this sword isn't useless! It has diamonds in it-!"

"That are probably fake."

"-and it's hilt is blue-!"

"The paint is peeling!"

"-and… W-well, it looks awesome!" Prussia finished lamely. "It looks old und like it could break if you breathed on it," Prussia's brother deadpanned.

"W-well of course it could! _Anything _could break if the awesome me breathes on it!" Prussia declared, following with a laugh. "Besides, they have this awesome-looking whip beside-"

"Was?" Germany interrupted, pushing Prussia to the side. He saw a black whip with slight wear markings on it and saw a tag that said "REAL LEATHER!"

"I- M-my whip is perfectly… f-fine…" Germany forced. "C'mon, West… You _know _you want it… You buy the whip, I buy the sword…"

"Oh no you don't!" Germany shouted, shrugging his brother from his shoulder. "I refuse to be captivated by a whip und let you get away with some useless sword!"

"Oh, und what would you use the whip for!?" Russia demanded hotly. Germany opened his mouth, but he shut it quickly, face reddening. Prussia was about to taunt him like a good big brother when Japan suddenly pushed both of them to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Wh-what the Hölle!?"

"I-it is!" he yelled from the window. Japan whipped around and got on his knees.

"Please, please! I-I'll buy anything for either of you, j-just let me in there! Th-they have a limited-edition poster sword!" Germany and Prussia stood up entirely and looked down at Japan with a strange look on their faces. He had _never _begged before; it was shameful! The brothers shared a quick look before sighing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Thanks a shit ton, Japan~!" Prussia thanked cheerfully. "Ja, danke…" Germany muttered, stretching tugging on the whip to test the strength of real leather.

"Hai…" Japan mumbled, stroking his new rare sword.

"Hehe~! You all look like zombies, staring at only one thing like that~!" Italy giggled. Germany immediately wrapped the whip up and stuck it at his side, simply tossing his old one to the side. _Me and that thing _did _have a lot of fun together… Though I suppose this new one will last even longer… _Germany thought with his sadistic mind, just barely smirking.

Prussia was next to lose his old sword and replace his new one in its sheath. "Looks AWESOME, doesn't' it?" he asked. "Or is my awesome to awesome for this new awesome addition?" Italy giggled at him while Germany sighed. Japan was the hardest to convince to put his new item away, as he wanted to stare at it forever. After threatened to go to his house and do what they wanted while he did that, Japan quickly drew his tachi and said, "One more moment…"

When he was satisfied, Japan carefully placed his poster sword into his bag and told them never to joke about his house. The rest of the trip through the city was silent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ve~! I think I see- No wait, that's another tree…" Italy said.

"UUUUUUUHH! When will we GET there!?" Prussia shouted to the sky.

"Ve~ Well, America _did _say it would three hours to reach…" Italy said.

"He did?" asked Japan. "Yeah! He said 'There's this totally cool mansion in the mountains! It's haunted, and it's three hours from this wicked small town!' …Don't you remember?" Italy asked with his rare frown.

"Er… It sounds a little familiar, I suppose…" Japan said. "I think _I don't care what he said I want to get there!" _Prussia complained.

"Alright already!" Germany shouted. "We have been only walking this entire time, so why don't we take a break for dinner?"

"Ve~! I like the sound of that!" Italy cheered. Japan was as silent as ever in any matter while Prussia agreed just as loudly as Italy.

"I'm glad we brought food to eat on~!" Italy said through a mouth full of pasta.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Germany scolded. "Sorry~!" Italy apologized, his mouth still full of pasta. Germany sighed and continued eating his wurst.

The four of them continued to eat silently, Japan occasionally glancing at Italy, until Italy was through eating and stood up.

"Und what are you doing?"

"Ve, just stretching… My legs feel weird after being under me for so long~!" he answered cheerfully, running around near them. As they finished eating their own food, Italy stopped suddenly and gasped, darting into the forest.

"Hey, Italy! Get back here!" Germany yelled, going after him without a second thought.

"Hey, West! Your bag!" Prussia shouted. Then he noticed Italy was missing. He and Japan quickly gathered everything, Prussia grabbing Germany's things and Japan Italy's, and they ran after them.

They saw them after a few minutes. Italy was crying on the ground.

"I-Italy-kun!"

"Ita!"

They sped up and skidded to a stop just in front of him.

"Wh-what's the matter!?" Japan asked. "I'm not sure… He hasn't calmed down enough to tell me yet…" Germany said, worry written across his face.

"Th… There was this-this pretty little kitty cat I saw, so I went up to it…! B-but it ran and when I finally caught it, it-it scratched me!" Italy sobbed. Germany sighed, relief briefly visible on his face before anger slightly took over.

"Let me see the scratch…" Italy hesitated at Germany's order, something Japan found odd. _Italy always does what Germany says immediately… unless it's training,_ Japan thought with a frown.

Prussia pulled Germany's sleeve before he could yell the order at Italy. Germany turned around with an annoyed look, but it faded as he saw what his brother had spotted.

**And that's where I end it! Yeah, I know, you want the mansion already. I'm getting there, believe me. The next chapter should be up a little after this one, so calm yoselves. Anyway, thanks for the favs, follows, and comment guys! I really appreciate it, it lets me know I'm doing **_**something **_**right! Keep those coming, 'cause I'm definitely coming back with more! Bye bye~!**


	3. Enter: The Mansion

**And here it goes! I have nothing else to say before I start, so read on!**

_**Disclaimer: You guessed it, I still don't own a thing in this story.**_

"Ve~! It's really here…" Italy said, walking up with the others.

"I thought it was just a rumor and China was pranking us… I never thought we would actually find it," Japan commented when they stopped in front of the door. "It's got a bit of a desolate feel… Not bad," Prussia said.

"Ja… C-can we go now?" Germany asked. "What's the matter, West? Scared?" Prussia taunted.

Germany grunted. "N-nein, I just… Don't think we need to stay. This place doesn't look dangerous, so the others should be fine. Let's just go back already."

"Oh, after all the trouble we went through to find it? Come on, let's just peek in and see how they are!" Italy begged. "We _did _spend a lot of time searching… likely _over _three hours," Japan pointed out. Germany blew at a few loose strands of hair. _"Fine," _he relented.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's a lot cleaner than I expected," Germany commented. There wasn't a speck of dust to be found anywhere around them-Germany looked everywhere. The wooden floor looked perfectly nailed down, and the walls didn't have a single loose board. The railing beside the stairs was shining as if it had been cleaned just before they arrived here, and the stairs themselves looked beautiful as well.

As far down they could see into each of the three hallways around them, they were spotless and shining as well. The glimpse upstairs they could catch without walking up there looked as clean and orderly as the ground floor.

"This place… now seems boring and un-awesome," Prussia deadpanned. "Hai, it's as boring as I thought," Japan agreed.

"Really? I think it's so creepy… L-like something could… attack at any m-moment…!" Italy cowered. "Oh please…" Japan muttered. There was a sudden crash that caused Prussia to jump and Italy to cling to Germany, who himself looked ready to hug Italy back if something else happened.

"Now come on, that was so expected! Someone says something like 'it's creepy', then a crashing always follows! Have my anime and manga taught nothing to this world!?" Japan said incredulously.

"V-ve, but… Wh-what _did _cause it then!?" Italy asked. Japan sighed and set his bag down. "I will go see, and prove to you there is no ghost or any such thing here."

"A-alone?" Italy asked, finally releasing Germany. "Well, it's not like anything will hurt me," Japan replied. Italy frowned after him, while Prussia turned to Germany.

"So you _are _scared!" he taunted. "Oh _please!_ I saw you jump!" Germany shouted back. Italy took a small step towards the hall Japan had gone down, and he took another, larger one when the brothers didn't notice. He continued to do so for a number of more steps until he felt not-so-safe. He sighed in relief and turned back to Germany and Prussia, adopting a worried expression.

"Ve~ I want to go after him," Italy said.

"Hm? Didn't he calm you down at all?" Germany asked.

"Not really…" Italy admitted.

"Well, think of it this way then: America and the others came here frst, so it's probably just some prank by them. The worst they could do is cover him in chicken feathers! Kesese~!" Prussia said.

"That was an awfully fast thought of what they could do…" Germany said accusingly. "Wh-what are you getting at!?" As they went back to arguing, Italy sighed and turned back to look down the hallway. His pupils shrank slightly, and he felt his heart beat pick up in the familiar way it always did as the door in the hall creaked open slowly. _Here we go… first encounter, act scared…_

"Ve… G-guys, the door…" Italy said quietly. He didn't have their attention yet. An ugly gray snout showed itself around the front of the door. "G-GERMANY!" he shouted, shaking. "What now!?" He saw the door.

"Japan's coming back already?" Italy shook his head. "He didn't go in th-that door…" Italy said nervously. The three watched in fear as the creature showed itself slowly…

**And it was France in disguise! XD Sorry, I had to. I also have to make this chapter short in order to get another chapter in today. Soooorry! Well, at least I have a new story posted, and I'll be back tomorrow! Plus it's an inservice day at my school Monday, so I have then, too! Remember, favs and follows appreciated, comments highly so! Bye bye~!**


	4. The Detective Japan!

"**I can't think of anything to say…" ~Canada**

…**except I had a lot of fun with the last two chapters! Especially two… I still can't quite believe I did that to poor Japan! Anyway, enjoy chapter four!**

_**Disclaimer: Don't know why you continuously need this to know **_**I still own nothing!**

Japan walked back into the front of the house to report that a plate had simply fallen (_Probably not well balanced on the edge of the counter, _he'd concluded) when he saw no one out there.

"Hello? Did you all leave already?" he called. After a pause, he sighed and said to himself, "How regrettable…" He picked up his bag and headed over to the door. He twisted on the door knob, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Alright, Prussia-san, let go of the knob," he said calmly. Trying to scare him in this house wouldn't work; it was too clean and neat to be scary! Or was it that it was too clean and neat to _not _be scary?

Japan shook his head. "You're not getting to me, so just open up!" Japan shouted, tugging the door some more. "Germany-san, tell your brother to stop being ridiculous!" Or was Germany conspiring against him, too? Japan grit his teeth. _These thoughts should not be in my head… So then, why _are _they…? _he thought.

Japan decided to give up on the door for now and instead investigate. He'd already been down the other hallway, and the door on the way to the kitchen-living room cross had been locked, along with the one in the kitchen/living room. He went into the hallway across from the door, and he was rather pleasantly surprised to find a large Japanese-style room.

The walls were painted in a calm cream, unlike the yellow on the outside and rest of the rooms. The floor appeared to be made of a tree different then the oak of the flooring outside this room, and many places of the walls were replaced with sliding doors like those of his homeland. He saw what appeared to be boxes and baskets in the corner of the room.

When he finally reached the other side of the wall dividing the huge room, he was startled to see what he counted at thirty tatamis* stuck together in a row. He shook his head, deciding he would focus on them later. For now, he walked up to the boxes and baskets in the corner and rummaged through them. In one particular box was a note that read: fix the piano, fix the toilet, aid kit in drawer on the second floo

The note was interrupted by red staining that almost looked like blood… Japan shook the idea of it being blood off and instead focused on how it got there. _Probably all part of their plot against me…_

Japan dropped the note and slammed his hands over his ears. _Wh-why do I suddenly think like this…!? _he thought in panic. After a few deep breaths, Japan stood up and began searching through the sliding doors, just in case something to entice Prussia to open the door was in any of them.

After finding nothing besides the note and a locked door to the room's right (from the door), Japan decided to try the door again.

"Prussia, please open the door already," Japan called tiredly. _If he's even holding the knob_, another dark thought told him. "Shut up…" Japan muttered.

_Though… I-it is seeming to be very likely… S-so perhaps they found the key to the front door and locked it on me. _But why would they do that to Japan? He took yet another deep breath and decided to check out the last hallway.

As expected, the door in the hallway was locked, so he had to keep walking until he went around a corner. There, he froze on the spot, unable to do anything but stare, wide-eyed, at the creature before him. From what he saw, It was almost touching the ceiling, and Its body was a sea of unforgiving, sorrow-filled gray. Japan couldn't see how disgusting Its face was, but if he had to guess, it wouldn't be much better-looking than Its ass. He got an even worse view of it when it had to bend over slightly to walk into the room in front of it.

Japan finally exhaled a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding until just then. _Wh… Wha-what on Earth was th-that _Thing!? he thought in fear. _S-so… m-maybe this place is haunted after all…_

Japan took a very shaky deep breath. "No… No… I-I'm almost certain it's… just me g-getting tired. Yes, I'm only tired after all of the walking so much in one day," he reasoned with himself. Still, he decided he would go to the room on the right of the hall and ignore the other room for as long as possible.

What he saw was rather normal: a bathroom. He decided to rest in there since it seemed safe, and, to feel even safer, he locked the door with the key he found in the lock. Japan sat down on the floor and took multiple deep breaths. When he felt somewhat calm, he stood up to investigate a little.

There were cleaning supplies on the shelf above the sink, and nothing was inside the cabinet beside it. There was a very pretty glass window stuck in the wall, though it did a pretty horrible job of showing what was on the other side. When he looked behind the wall separating the room (why did so many have those?) he saw what looked like an ordinary toilet. Except…

"Is this one of those weird French toilets where you have to pay to use the bathroom?" he asked in annoyance. What's worse, it looked like it could only accept American coins. Japan sighed and decided to try the door one last time- though he was still very wary of the other door. When he found it was still locked, he felt a feeling of dread truly begin to build in his gut. Instead of focusing on that, he walked upstairs to try to find his friends.

He first went off to his left, finding a locked door to his left from there. When he was through mangling the door knob from his small fit of anger, he turned to the other door. He was relieved for the sake of the house when the door opened. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw on the bed.

**And let your imagination run wild! Especially if you know what he DOES find and know that this is an edited version where I can do **_**almost **_**anything I want~ …But I might or might not do what you envision. Anyway…**

***Tatamis are traditional Japanese mats. The size is about 0.96mx1.91-so multiply 30 with 1.91 (the width they take up) and we get 57.3m! That room in wide, but the other half where he entered is even bigger.**

**And now that the facts are over, I'll see you in the next chapter (love you forever if you get that ref.)! Bye bye~!**


	5. The Memories of Yokai

**Um… Wow guys. I know it's only three reviews, but… All three of them were positive and wanted me to keep going! Thanks guys SO much! This might be all I get written today, unfortunately… Our dryer broke a while back, so every so often we need to run to the Laundromat. Sadly, today might be one such day. Anyway, let's get on with the update I **_**can **_**provide you with!**

_**Disclaimer: I still own not a thing here.**_

"I-is this not… Germany's new whip…?" Japan asked to himself, walking slowly to the bed on his right. He reached down with shaking hands and picked it up. "It… It is! It has the real leather tag and everything!" he cried. And if Germany had been anything like Japan with his new weapon, he should _not _have gone anywhere without it.

Japan felt his heart rate skyrocketing further and further with every dark thought that crept into his mind. Then his heart almost stopped when a not-so-dark but more "Japan" thought appeared.

"Iie… D-do not think of that in this place! Not even if Germany _is_…" Japan didn't finish that sentence out loud, just in case that Thing he'd seen _was _real and roaming about the mansion. Japan pushed the thought to the back of his mind, though only by promising himself to write a manga about it when he got home, and went on to find nothing else of use in that room.

Now getting a bit irritated at the constant _nothing_, Japan was almost tempted to run downstairs and charge the room he'd seen Something go into, even if he might just find it to have been his imagination. At least _he _would be doing something…

Instead of acting upon his irrational thought, he went down to check the other three rooms. The one to his right was locked, and one of the other two was as well. When he put his hand on the door knob, he felt his stomach knot up. When he opened the door, he gasped and covered his mouth. It had only been a there for a second, but he'd seen it: dead yokai, kappa, zashiki-warashi, and countless other creatures from myths around the world were littered throughout the room. Japan slammed the door shut. Whether or not it was real, he didn't care. What he cared about at the moment was _why _did he even see that?

_Why!? I thought only E-England-san was… unstable enough to see those kinds of creatures! Am I… finally losing it…? Wait… No, I… I remember now! I used to see them… all the time! Before China-san found me… they were… m-my family. Now I remember why I didn't like him at all…_

After the long moment of thought, Japan decided it would be better if he cleaned up the room, for a number of reasons: A) England would freak if saw it, too, B) It would be a way to honor those who died, and C) It was the only apology he could give to his old friends while he was trapped in the mansion.

He took a deep breath and tried to remember what changed between when he could see them and when he couldn't. _I saw them for a little while after I left China… then I locked myself up so that war could not get inside anymore… That's it! If I open myself up a bit more... _Japan wasn't very comfortable with the thought, but he needed to do it to make sure he cleaned up every body.

Japan forced himself to smile, laugh, cry, all sorts of things. After a while he took a deep breath and looked back into the room. Nothing. He blinked in confusion. "Was that… not even real…?" No, it had to have been real. Japan would _never _imagine something as horrible as that! He closed his eyes and focused on the times he remembered. Him and a yokai playing ball, him and another yokai flying through the sky, him and a kappa playing hide-and-seek… _I… want those times back. I never realized, but… I feel rather alone without them around, _Japan thought sadly.

When he opened his eyes again, he jumped slightly. Apparently, reconnecting with his past memories and wishing for them back was the thing to do. Then he saw something that made him finally lose his diner: the yokai and kappa he'd called family. He ran over to them as soon and as fast as he could, sliding onto his knees.

"N-no… Ani… Ane…" he whispered. Their bodies were extremely mangled, but he knew without a doubt that it was them. After crying for a time he didn't know, he got to work preparing the bodies as if they were going to have the proper funeral that they deserved.

**And there ends this chapter! I might be able to bang out chapter six today after all! Quick Japanese stuff:**

***Ani- used when talking about your older brother**

****Ane- used when talking about your older sister**

**I just thought I'd do this because it helps tie into the anime a bit, and I didn't want Japan finding a certain **_**something**_** juuuuust yet. Fav, follow, comment, whatevs! Really just thank for reading!**


	6. Enter: The Library

**I feel kind of bad for just leaving chapter five where I did… But oh well! At least this chapter will sort of help make up for it, right? Right? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME JAPAN FANGIRLS! *ahem* Anyway, let's see if I let Japan find the super-not-secret thingy today!**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, still yet.**_

Japan had cleaned the bodies up to look nice and then wrapped them with some cloth he'd found in the room. Now, he was finishing putting the bodies carefully into chests, crates, drawers, and closets around the room. When he put his "ani" and "ane" up in a closet together, he felt more tears run down his cheeks.

"Why and how did you even get here?" he whispered. He left that room swearing to never go back into it. _Never._

He was about t walk up to the third floor when he noticed a room on the other side of the hall that he didn't remember checking. Frowning, he walked over to it. When he put his hand on the knob, it felt eerily cold. He took his hand off to warm it with his other… but he soon realized it was _his hands _that were cold. Deciding to ignore it, he went into the room.

Nothing really interested him in this room until he reached the closet. He jumped back with a yelp as the body of his friend fell from the closet, shivering.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Japan skidded down onto the floor, spilling a bit of the liquid in the glass.

"G-Germany-san, I have some water. P-please drink it and try to calm down," Japan said in a worried rush. He helped his friend sit up and take a sip of the water. Germany shooed him away and continued to drink the water until he was only barely shaking.

"Is… Is that really water?" Germany asked. "Er, judging by the color… probably…" he answered with a sweatdrop. Germany glanced back at the swallow of water(?) left and set it aside. "Sorry… It came out of the bathroom sink because the kitchen's was broken," Japan apologized, bowing his head.

"Nein, I should be the one apologizing," Germany said, standing up. He saluted to Japan, who also stood up. "I should never have fallen apart like that. I take full responsibility for my childish actions und am ready for punishment."

"P-punishment? Germnay-san, I understand, really!" Japan insisted. "Do you?"

"Hai, I have seen… _something _in this place, and I did not like it. I… lost it for a moment," he said. He would probably never be ready to go into detail about _what _he'd seen in that room, but if it would help Germany feel better, he'd say _something _about it.

"I… see," Germany said. He broke salute and relaxed a little. "Well… I feel much better thanks to you now," Germany admitted. It did look like some color was coming back to his face.

"I'm glad to hear it," Japan said. "So, are the others nearby?"

"I'm… not sure. When we all ran, we ran for our own lives, not bothering to try staying together…" Germany admitted. He seemed highly embarrassed about doing something like that, and Japan actually felt like slapping him for once. But he didn't.

"I-I'm sorry, I need some time to compose myself…" Had he seen that Creature Japan had seen earlier? Japan decide not to push the subject. "Of course. I will search for the others then." "Oh, wait! I found something you might find useful," Germany said, retrieving a key from his pocket.

"Arigato, Germany-san."

"Sie sind wilkommen," Germany replied. Japan stepped outside and examined the key. He could barely make out an engraving: I-LBR

"So it goes to the first floor…" he muttered to himself. _Good, there were only a hundred locked doors down there… _he thought sarcastically. He huffed before power-walking down to the first floor. Honestly, he hoped he wouldn't have to try _every _door to find the "LBR". Whatever that was…

000o000o000o000o000o

Romano groaned. "I can't believe they're gone already! _Chigi!_" he shouted.

"Calm down, Roma! I-I'm sure they're still searching for it! M-maybe call Feli-"

"And do what, accuse him!? No, he won't listen yet. Now that he's on his fucking way to the mansion, he won't let anything stop him!" Romano yelled back. "W-well, then call the others-!"

"And explain? Yeah, sure, they'll believe that about as much as they believe shit smells good!"

"… You know, Roma, you never know until you try." Romano was stunned to hear Spain say something like that. "I almost didn't believe you. Then, I told myself to trust you, because why would lie about something this serious? So just call. Call and ask them to come down here and listen, okay?" Spain said, everything about him deathly serious.

"Tomato bastard…"

000o000o000o000o000o

Japan was relieved when the door he'd chosen was the right one. He unlocked it put his hand on the knob to open it. He frowned when he felt his hand get cold. _Odd… I was warm from running a moment ago…_ he thought. Shaking the thought away, he opened the door.

He was a bit creeped out by the dim lighting and cold atmosphere. Refusing to back out after Germany helped him, Japan moved further into the library. He skimmed one of the bookshelves and found an interesting-looking book.

"… I suppose reading _one _won't hurt…" he muttered. He flipped through the pages until he came to a page with a yellowed paper in it.

_Use this to power up you tachi._

Japan blinked at the note. _How did… how did this book know I had a tachi with me?_ he thought, fear creeping into his chest. He turned the note over and found lines of Japanese kanji. Japan's head hurt a little after reading the text, so he decided to save it until later.

He found nothing in the bookshelf behind the one with the strange note, and nothing behind it either. When he went to turn around from behind it, however, he froze. _I… feel something there.. I-is something going to…!? _What's worse about the situation was that Japan was trapped if anything _was _behind him.

Despite his fear, he swirled around, drawing out his sword and letting out a fierce, challenging scream. When he saw nothing there, he sighed and his body relaxed. Japan re-sheathed his tachi and walked down to the table in the middle of the room. On it, he spied a rice ball.

"What on Earth…? What is onigiri doing in a place like this?" he asked, picking it up. After examining it to make sure it looked alright, he put it in his bag. He felt another cold sensation on his back, but this time he dismissed it as the air conditioning.

Japan was walking towards the door when he noticed the cold feeling came and went, almost like breathing…

Japan spun around and found himself staring at a hideous gray stomach.

**Stick around to find out what happens to one of our favorite Hetalians! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, 'cause I honestly think I could've done Germany's part a little better. Overall, though, I'm very happy with how this chapter turned out~! Well, see you guys next tomorrow with more. Until then, bye bye~!**


	7. The Battle!

**4 COMMENTS GUYS I'M GONNA DIE but after I finish this story. Really, thanks again to everyone who's done something nice with this story, including just plain reading. The views just keep skyrocketing up and up every time I look back! **_**I **_**personally don't think it's all that amazing, but if you guys think so and want more, I'll type my fingers off to finish this! *fingers pop off* …Dammit, fingers, this is no time for jokes! Aaaanyway, I hope I can keep this up to yourguys' standards, 'cause I'm not sure if I can… But I'll sure try! Here we go…**

_**Disclaimer: What? Do I own anything yet? Nope, nothing.**_

Japan was able to only stand in horror for the first few seconds. When a giant claw swung at him, however, a strange instinct took over his body.

Japan front-flipped over the arm and drew his tachi in one motion, followed by his arm slashing his sword at the Thing. It hissed and backed off a bit, as if needing to recharge. Japan took quick advantage of this, unleashing multiple slashings from his sword. He jumped back just in time to make the creature miss him with Its ugly teeth.

It sprang forward faster than Japan had anticipated and hit him with Its claws, tearing the arm of his shirt. He held the wound in pain for a minute, then pausing to think about what to do next, seeing as his sword wasn't doing too well. Almost as if he shouldn't have forgotten in the first place, Japan tore into his pocket for the strange note.

_No, there is no way… Magic and enchantments aren't…_ Japan's thoughts were interrupted by a flash of that room. Growling, he spoke the words, and suddenly, he felt a surge of power run through him. _This will definitely help… Thank you, mysterious mansion…_

Japan practically flew forward and stuck tachi straight into the Thing's head. It let out a screech and knocked Japan into the wall. After pulling out his sword, It glared at him, tossing it to the other end of the room. Japan put a hand on his head to still the spinning room-no matter how pretty the stars in it were-when a voice froze him and everything.

"You… WiLL nOt… eSCapE!" Japan only managed to shutter before electricity coursed through him. Japan forced himself not to let out a scream as black spots danced in his vision. When the pain was manageable, Japan stood up shakily. Of course, in recovery, he gave It long enough to start charging the attack again. With only fear pushing him now, Japan made a dart for where It had thrown his sword. He knew it risked being trapped, but at least he'd have a weapon.

Japan tripped and stumbled to the ground just before he could reach his sword. Though he did feel _something_ under his hand. When he looked at it, he was both shocked and relieved to see it was the key to this room. _I must have dropped when I spun around earlier,_ he thought. After a quick glance behind him, he decide there would be no time for grabbing his tachi. Instead, he ran out from behind the bookcase, sliding under the Creature's claw on the way, and made for the door.

When he reached the door, he jabbed the key into the lock so fast he was almost afraid it would break off and trap him in the library with the Thing. Japan unlocked the door and jumped outside, re-locking it quickly. He leaned on the door, panting and sore. He slid down the door tiredly, feeling the need for sleep. But Japan knew it was too dangerous to fall asleep in the middle of an open hallway (like any sane person would), so he stood back up not long after he'd slidden down.

He winced as more and more pain shot through his body at his every little movement. Then he thought, _I should really go back in there to grab my sword… No, I'll just borrow Germany's whip until he remembers it's missing._ But he froze when he went to adjust his pack. That Thing must have knocked it off while It was attacking Japan…

"… If you so much as breathed on that sword or any of my manga I will _rip you guts out with my bare hands!" _he shouted before ripping the door back open.

000o000o000o000o000

"…king kidding me!"

"_No, I am not. Und watch your mouth, young man," _Austria scolded through the phone.

"Come here to fucking make me!" Romano shouted. Spain quickly jerked the phone from Romano, who _very _loudly told him to give it back. "Heh, sorry about that, Austria. Roma's just a little stressed right now. So how many people did you say weren't already on their flights home?" Spain asked with forced cheer.

"_Aside from Switzerland und Liechtenstein, only me and Hungary." _Spain's heart nearly stopped. "N-no one else is still there!?" he shouted. _"Well, there's this odd brother-sister duo Hungary's talking to…"_

Spain interrupted him with a groan. "Well, could at least the two of you come down here?" Spain asked. _"Wh-what!? Why?"_

"Because we have a dance planned! Why the Hell do _you _think!?" Romano shouted.

"… _I see. But what on Earth did we not cover at the earlier meeting?" _Romano and Spain shared a look. "It would be easier… if you just came down here," Spain said. Romano slipped the phone from Spain.

"Can you do that?" he demanded. _"... Humph! I don't see why I should delay _my _flight und-!" _Austria began.

"Good, and call Switzerland on your way," Romano interrupted. He hung up before Austria had a chance to say any more.

000o000o000o000o000o000

Japan was very surprised to walk into a warm, fully-lit room. Japan was still very cautious as he made his way over to his bag. He carefully examined everything inside of it before he stood back up, even though it _did _feel like torture. He decide to go ahead and grab his tachi while he was in there, just in case It _did _decide to show up again.

While he was sheathing it, he noticed the note on the ground, causing him to check his pockets for holes. Shaking his head when he saw none, he picked it up. He frowned when he noticed it wasn't the same note. This one read:

_This time, they caught me using this… But it's not like they know what it can _really _do, right? Well, things are going as terribly as ever: America, England, France, China, Russia, and Canada set out for the mansion already, and we're waiting for a text from China. Hopefully I can get them out this time…_

Japan's blood ran cold. _Th-this… It tells of when Germany, Italy, Prussia, and I were in the meeting hall! But who…? _A picture of his Italian friend's journal flashed into his mind. Japan looked back at the paper

_There's no way! This looks like it's written in blood! Plus I can actually _read _it, which I could never do with Italy's hand-writing. The lines look so neat… Did Germany-san maybe…? _he thought. Japan sighed and folded the paper and put it in the pocket with the key. Japan re-inspected the room to make sure he hadn't missed anything else, but he never found anything else of interest.

As he walked to the door, he couldn't quite hear the small squeak of the corner closet as a shadowed figure peeked out at him…

**And thus ends another chapter! Man, this was a **_**fun **_**one to write! What do you guys think of the battle? Is it awesome as-is, or could it use improvement? I'll go back and re-type if you guys don't like it. Also, I just realized this was chapter FRIGGIN' SEVEN! I didn't expect to get so far into this so quickly… Well, I'd better stop wasting time and get on to the next chapter while I can! *runs***


	8. The Detective Returns

**Why are you reading this? I don't have anything to say! Go, shoo! Read the next chapter already!**

_**Disclaimer: *yawn* This is getting old… But paranoia is genetic. I own nothing!**_

Japan had headed up to the third floor to look around since he remembered nothing else was open on the first two floors. He tested each door on floor three, but he only got another frustrated sigh from himself. When he stepped on the first stair leading to the fourth floor, he thought the air felt colder. _S-so soon..!? _Japan darted back to the first floor without a second thought, not feeling nearly as recovered as he usually would.

He stood there, panting, for a minute before the door to the library caught his eye. _I could have sworn I closed that… Perhaps not, _Japan thought. His mind was screaming for him not to go near that door, but something else… It was almost as if someone had tapped his brain and was urging him towards that door. He held his breath at the last step, and then he stepped in to take a look around.

Only one thing caught his eye: a key. Japan walked over to it with a frown, muttering, "Did I simply overlook it? No, it's right in the middle of the floor…" His head was definitely hurting now, and he thought he felt the effects of that spell wearing off, making him extremely dizzy and tired. But Japan just took a deep breath and picked up the key, examining it for an engraving.

IV-MSR

Japan frowned. "Who the heck labeled these? Honestly, I'll never be able to tell where this goes…" he muttered. Sighing, he decided he should rest here. What were the chances of that Thing reappearing here so soon? Japan was used to short naps anyway.

Not long after he'd lain down, the figure stepped out of the closet again, making sure not to step on the floor in case it made noise. It leaned over Japan and smiled, lifting a pale hand over him. There was a light glow that woke Japan up, but it had disappeared already. Blinking in confusion, Japan laid back down. But he discovered he wasn't really tired anymore. Now even more confused, Japan wondered if he was dreaming or if he'd slept without dreams. Shaking the strange light from his head, Japan stood up and left for the fourth floor.

The figure peeked out of the closet again, still smiling as if it were a child.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Japan unlocked the first door he saw, which led into a bedroom. There was only one real thing of interest besides the fact that it was _another _bedroom, and it was a giant lever on the wall. "Just when the house of bedrooms couldn't get any weirder…" he mumbled.

Japan examined the room to be safe, and he was rather surprised to find a piece of paper with torn edges under the counter. On the paper were two rectangles, one bordered by green and the other by blue. Japan frowned, wondering what it could be. He stuck it in his bag and walked up to the lever.

The lever was quite odd. It had one straight pathway that had marks of "Heaven" at the top, "Earth" at the middle, and "Hell" at the bottom; but it also had two oblique paths running from the top and bottom that met in the middle with a path from the "Earth" section, which is where the lever rested. Japan ran a hand gently over the lever but decided not to touch it for now.

Japan left the room and went to investigate the only other room on the floor. He tested the door just because and was surprised to find it actually opened. When he opened he was in… welly well well, another bedroom. He found two beds in this one, a bookshelf, and a very creepy chair that he swore he'd stay away from at all costs. There was a table and chairs not far from the bookshelf, which irritated Japan to no end. _Is this a bedroom or dining room!? It cannot be both, it's unnatural! _Japan thought angrily. Completely fed-up with this place, he went to go bust down the front door when he heard a squeaking sound. He turned around to see what made the noise, but he turned back when he saw nothing. But he heard it again, so he turned around and listened carefully to see if he could tell where it was coming from.

When he heard the squeak again, he darted to the bookcase, ready for a mouse or something. He heaved the bookcase out of the way, using up most of his strength in the process. What he wasn't ready for was a small white blob.

000o000o000o000o000

Italy sighed when he saw Japan head away from the fourth floor stairs and turned off the fan.

"Phase one, complete…"

000o000o000o000o000

Japan knelt down to get a closer look at it. The white blob had a small strand of hair that stood up like America's Nantucket, blue eyes, and even glasses that looked just like America's.

"Wha-!? A-America-san is not supposed to be here… Is he?" he asked quietly. The creature squeaked again, almost sounding like "help!" Japan ignored what it sounded like. "You're right, he was!" he exclaimed to it. When it gave him a glare, which looked cute to Japan, he said, "Alright, I'll focus on that later. Let's see if I can get you out, you poor mochi…" Japan grabbed it carefully and pulled hard on it. He froze when he heard a snap and collapsed on the ground, holding his back and muttering a string of curses in Japanese.

"I-I'm sorry… Mochi-san, I-I cannot get you out," Japan apologized. _Dammit, age! Can I not have one day where you do not show up at the worst possible moment!?_ Technically, there _was _a worse moment, but Japan preferred not to think what might have happened had he not been so fast in the library. "Perhaps Germany will help. Hai, Germany-san may be able to get you out," he told the mocha. It gave him what looked to be a smile, and Japan smiled back.

But his smile fell when he pictured the last time he'd seen his German friend: pale, shivering, asking for time to recover… "Perhaps, though… _I_ will need to get _him _out…" he muttered. As more pain shot through his back, he bit his lip and thought, _Though there is no other choice than to ask him…_

**And this story is officially through chapter 8! EIGHT people! *cue FNaF children "Yaaaay!"***

**Seriously, I'm glad so many of you are even **_**reading **_**this story! Sure, I know how popular HetaOni is, but, well… Anyway, I like how I'm doing, and I'm glad lots of you agree~! And can anyone guess who the shadowy figure is? I originally had it as this one guy, but then I changed it just now. Heheh… So, thanks again! See you sometime this week (school's back tomorrow, whoop), and hopefully soon! I'm having a ton of fun writing this. So, until next time, bye bye~!**


	9. The Voice Returns

**Special thanks out to **_TheFlamingOrangePhantomhive _**for your string of comments! Aaaaaaaaand… *hides behind Japan* Now how'll you get me!? You wouldn't dare hurt Japan, right!? *insane laughter***

**Japan:… Since it seems our author has lost all traces of sanity, I will say that she owns nothing in this story. Though she may or may not use a few OCs in some bits. Arigato for your view. Now please, do keep reading.**

Japan sat around for what felt like forever, waiting for his back to feel better. In that time, he realized that, while he barely felt any pain, he still had the scratches and bruises from his fight earlier.

"These should have healed up long ago…" he muttered. He noticed the mochi still struggling to get free and frowned. Japan decided the pain was manageable and stood up. He walked over to the mochi and put his hand on what he assumed to be its head. "Don't worry. I will get Germany-san up here to help you out. Please, stop struggling; I'm afraid you might hurt yourself," he said while his rare smile. It seemed to calm down, so Japan decided to head for Germany's room-or closet, depending on how you look at things.

As he walked, he thought over his lack of healing. _It seems as though my quick healing ability has abandoned me. I suppose I should not have underestimated this place; I only want to focus on herding me and the others out of here to get us away from that… whatever, while before I was bored with this place… Huhu, I almost feel human… _The last line of thought froze him right in front of the door to the room Germany was in. _I… feel human. My healing ability has slowed to that of a human. D-does that mean, if I were to die… I would truly _die_? _he thought nervously. _And… Germany, Prussia, and… Italy…_

Deciding he didn't want to think about that right now, he opened the door and walked up to the curtain, hanging in there (_I apologize Kyo, I had to use that! XD) _by only a few loose threads. _Odd… I thought it looked fine earlier…_

Japan took a deep breath before calling, "Germany-san?"

"What? Is that you, Japan?" asked Germany, sounding as if he where heaving something heavy around. _Like a corpse… _"You shut up…" Japan mumbled. "Japan?"

"A-ah, yes, it is me," Japan answered. "Um, do you have a moment?"

"Er… I suppose," Germany answered. There was a light banging as Germany grunted. _First of, what the Hell was that!?"_

"Well, you see… There is a mochi stuck in the wall on the fourth floor. I feel very bad for it, so I was wondering if you could try getting it out," Japan explained.

"I see…" Germany said. "Um, first, though, I'd like to ask you a favor." Japan blinked. _Well, a favor for a favor, I suppose… _"If it's something I can do," he replied.

"Well, you see, I dropped my whip while I was… running away from that Thing," Germany explained. "I was wondering if you could find it for me. First and foremost, that Thing could attack again, but also, you're the one who payed for it. I'd hate to lose something you got me… und so soon."

"Well, what luck!" Japan exclaimed, taking off his bag and starting to rummage through it. "I found your whip quite a while ago!"

"W-was*?" Germany stuttered. Japan slid it under the curtain, saying, "I found it in the room next to this one. Isn't that amazing?"

"Er… J-ja…" Japan frowned. _He should be elated! That's brand new (mostly) and mad of real leather! He's been saying for years how badly he wanted a whip made from real leather… And he didn't even spend a penny on it! _Japan thought worriedly. Deciding bringing it up might only cause trouble, he instead said, "So, about the mochi-"

"Ah! J-Japan, I'm… I'm sorry, but…!" Germany interrupted. Japan almost jumped when he interrupted. "Wh-what is it!?" he asked in fear.

"Er… The truth… I-I'm really, really sorry…" Why did he keep apologizing? "I-I'm quite hungry. You… wouldn't happen to have anything for me to eat, would you?" Japan didn't know if the hopefulness in the German's voice was to be taken as a good sign or a bad one.

"Er… I'm sorry, Germany-san, we ate the food we brought with us already…"

"I see!" _Bad then_, Japan determined. Now he heard nothing in his friend's(?) words but relief and a bit of evilness-though the later was likely the fault of that _voice_ that sounded like him. "Then, if it isn't too much trouble… could you find me something to eat?"

" Wh-what!?" he asked in surprise. "Th-that is impossible! I-I don't think even America could sniff out food in a place like this!"

"Please, Japan!" His voice was filled with desperation now. "I-I have no strength right now! Anything is fine, just make it food! Please?" Japan paused and thought. _On the one hand, I jerk this curtain down the rest of the way and demand he help it at sword-tip. On the other, that is completely insane! _He smacked himself, thinking _pull it together, man!_

"I suppose. I need to search for Prussia and Italy anyway," Japan answered, following with a small sigh.

"Really? Thank you, Japan," Germany said, relief washing into his voice again.

_What _has _happened to my friend Germany? This man I talked to was begging for me to leave, claiming he was weak… My Germany would never do that, _Japan thought as he wandered down the stairs in a cloud of confusion.

_Back with Germany…_

Germany let out a sigh once he was sure Japan was gone. "I'm truly sorry Japan… but it's best you not see this until I'm finished," he muttered. "Und I can't leave… Strangely, I feel as if… I would _never _forgive myself if I didn't do this." He held up a drill and stared at the object on the ground.

_Now… How am I going to do this quietly? _he wondered. After a moment, a thought came to him and he lifted it. Germany proceeded to drag it to its final resting place.

**And thus ends chapter 9! Heheheheh… I love this chapter… It's fun to torment people… I mean, ah *ahem* I really enjoyed writing this chapter! There may not be much happening yet, but fear not! You know what happens next time… So, give me your opinion: WTF do **_**you **_**think Germany's doing? And be as creative as you want~! Come on, there are no wrong answers! …Okay, I lied, there's only one right one, but still! I want to see what possibilities you guys cook up! Thanks again for just READING this and giving it a chance! Yes, I know I've said it a bajillion times already, but, truth is, I'm not used to really getting positive attention! Well, not from a lot of people, anyway… So, fav, follow, comment, or just basically continue to read this! Thanks!**


	10. The Toilet

**Sorry I wasn't on yesterday guys. I blame school-and Spain. Something I learned form a random YouTube comment one day is "always blame Spain."**

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing!**_

Japan had decided he had no other choice but to go into the room he'd first seen the Creature go into. He froze, however, when he saw that the door was hanging open, darkness spilling out from the room. _"Sh-shi…" _he muttered from fear.

He took yet another deep breath and walked slowly towards the room. When he stepped into the room he felt for a light switch. He jumped when the door slammed, unintentionally hitting the light switch at the same time. What he saw, no matter how dim the lights, made him grimace and feel the need to puke.

The hideous gray Creature from before was standing mere feet away from him, and Japan was finally able to get a good look at Its face. Its eyes were a dark, unforgiving gray, and Its mouth was hanging open from excess of razor-sharp teeth and dripping purple saliva onto Its stomach and the floor. Japan was tempted to try running, but the room they were in was very small, and he figured the door would be locked. There was one option: fight.

Japan drew his tachi and muttered the spell from before, having somehow memorized it. He sprung forward, slashing It hard. It hissed and slashed Japan with Its claws. He grunted when they hit him and launched another attack. This continued for quite a while until Japan leaped back, panting, and the Thing was still fine.

_H-how!? I surely would be dead if all of those attacks hit me! _Japan thought in disbelief. It then began charging Its electric attack, causing Japan to panic a little. There would be no way to dodge it, and Japan wasn't sure he had the strength left to withstand it. Then he got an idea.

He ran forward as quickly as possible, jumping up to the ceiling at the last second. Japan brought down his sword straight into Its head. It screeched and lost Its charge, knocking Japan off to the side. He noticed the lights go off and felt panic and fear shoot through his entire body. _I-is it going to-!? _he thought. When he finally reached the light switch again, he was relieved when the light came on blindingly bright.

He noticed his tachi on the ground and picked it up. _At least It has the manners to return my weapon,_ he thought.

Japan looked through the bathroom and found some very useful (and not) items: ¥7000000, some large amount of American money in coins, $7000 US, £6500, and a key. Frowning, Japan thought, _Why on Earth would we need this much money in this kind of place? _Sighing, he thought it wouldn't hurt to take it with him and slid it all into his bag. He then looked the key over.

II-BDR

Japan sighed, immediately knowing which kind of room _this _key led to. He stuffed the key angrily into his bag and slung it back over his back.

Japan was just leaving the bathroom when he thought he felt a tug on his waist. He turned quickly, thinking it might be the Thing, but Japan didn't see a thing. He shook his head and started down the hallway, only to feel the tug again. He turned once more and saw that the door to his right was open. He was about to run, but he saw that the lights were on.

Japan decided to go in since the room seemed safe, but he didn't want to stay long. Japan took a seat on the left of the dividing wall, sighing in relief as his legs finally rested. He looked over at the toilet. _So… if you need money to use that... _He never needed to use bathrooms, thank goodness for being a Nation, but he thought he should test it out.

Japan, not wanting to stand on his legs again already, crawled over to the toilet and took out the American change. He slid in a quarter and gawked at the slit that had the price selection in it: $200, $250, $350. He sighed, deciding there was no going back. He slid in three more quarters. After a that, he decided to see if it would take a one hundred dollar bill if he rolled it up.

He didn't expect the slot to change from thick and short to thin and long when he held the roll up to it.

**And there we have the magical toilet of the mansion! How do you like my inclusion of Mr. Magic Toilet? So, again, sorry I didn't get a chapter up yesterday, and sorry this chapter is a tad short. I'll **_**try **_**to get another one up today, but you may have to wait until tomorrow. :-( So, fav, follow, and comment if you feel like, and I will see you! In the next chapter. Byebye~! (I don't own that outro)**


	11. The iNSaNiTY Begins to Reveal Itself

**I'm baaaaaack~! I'm actually fairly surprised I could get another chapter started today, considering I had a ton of homework. Then again, half of it WAS history… Also, please look back at the last chapter; I made updates that MAJORLY needed to be made (I had zero knowledge of how much yen it took to get to a US dollar until a little while ago…). So I suggest you re-read it, lest you be confused with how much yen Japan inserts in this chapter. Anyway, I've got chappie 11 right here in my brain and it's about to show up below on your screen just like MAGIC! :D**

_**Disclaimer: Blah blah I own nothing.**_

Japan stared at the toilet for a long time. After that while, he slowly un-rolled the bill and flattened it out carefully. Japan inserted the hundred and was shocked when it sucked it in as if it were a vending machine. He took out another hundred and inserted it. When he did, he saw a small flash from the rim of the toilet seat and heard it flush.

The lid then popped open, revealing two objects: an onigri and a dollar bill. Japan reached in hesitantly, pulling the objects out of the waterless toilet. As soon as his hand was out of the way, the lid shut back again and made sounds as if it was refilling.

Japan carefully looked over the onigiri in wonder, trying to comprehend what the actual _fuck_ had just _happened. _After so much thinking he got a migraine, Japan decided to place it his bag with the other. Japan placed the dollar into the American-money bag and opened his bag to add the other onigri; though he paused after he noticed something about it: it was sparkling.

Japan wondered if he would eventually get a migraine because of this place while removing the rice ball. As soon as it hit light, the sparkling disappeared. He shook his head and decided to think more about it later. He was just deciding he should leave when a voice asked, _But what are the others?_

Japan sighed and grabbed another bag of money, this time the one with yen. Somewhat unsurprisingly, the slot conformed to match the shape of the yen and the prices changed to match yen pricing. He inserted ¥29725* into the slot and had the process repeat itself. (A/N: I really hate wording that line that way… HetaOni fans will get it T.T)

What he saw this time, however, _did _finally give him a migraine.

000o000o000o000o000o000o000

Romano paced the room impatiently, Spain was sitting down, but he was drumming the tune to "Macarena" anxiously on the table and tapping a foot. They bothe jumped when the doors to the meeting room swung open.

"Alright, now what emergency is big enough to call us back down here!?" Austria demanded, followed shortly by Hungary, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein.

Romano stared at them for a moment, and Spain whispered, "You actually came?"

"Of course! Romano might be rude und all, but he knows better than to interrupt _me_ unless it's important!" Austria shouted.

"Plus he had the nerve to demand me down here," Switzerland added. "And even my sister." Liechtenstein simply nodded in agreement with her brother.

Romano and Spain shared a look, and Romano turned back and took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm going to start by saying you probably won't believe a word I'm going to say," he said. The four looked at each other and decided they shouldn't wait for his say-so to take a seat.

They filed into chairs as Romano continued, "But I don't give a shit. You all can lock me in an asylum for all I care, but _after _I do what I need to. And I need you all to agree to at least here everything I have to say before leaving or asking questions. Got it?" Switzerland glared at him, because he'd been looking directly at him when he'd said that.

"Hmph. I'd think you'd expect us to, running down here on such short notice and all," Austria said.

"Of course I'll listen! Just don't expect me to keep quiet…" Hungary said. "We didn't," Spain chirped.

"Tomato Bastard!" "S-sorry! B-but we didn't, did we?" Romano sighed and looked at the Swiss and his little sister. "So, what says you two?" Romano asked. Switzerland grunted as he sat back in his seat.

"I'm not sure… if this is considered siding with someone or not… But because you dragged me out of my house anyway, fine," Switzerland answered grudgingly.

"I-I'm staying if Big Brüder** is," Liechtenstein said. Spain stood up then and tugged him and Romano a little ways away from the table.

"Roma… Do you want to explain it all? You sounded… pretty upset when you were explaining it to me. I could explain some, too…" Spain offered. Romano's face reddened ever so slightly. "N-no, now let go of me, chigi!" he whisper-yelled, jerking away from Spain's hand. The Spaniard sighed silently and sat back down.

"Okay… So, a while ago…" Romano began

000o000o000o000o000o000

Japan stared at the bottle with blue liquid in it. When he pulled it out, he found he read the label right.

"Since when the Hell was beer _blue?" _he asked in disbelief. He sighed and rubbed his head, slowly placing the beer(?) into his bag. He paused as he got up to leave again and decided to buy a little more, no matter how disgusting it seemed. One thing he noticed was that he always only got back his money when he tried to buy whatever costed $300 (A/N: I don't feel like anymore conversions right now, deal with it).

Once he had bought five more onigiri and ten beers-for Germany and Prussia to taste some and have a few if it _was_ truly beer- he decided he'd wasted enough time in that bathroom. He walked out of it and recalled that the key had indicated the second floor. Remembering three locked doors, Japan sighed yet again.

He went up to the door on his left first, disappointed but not surprised when the key didn't fit the lock. He went down to the door to his left of the other hallway, only to find it unable to open it as well. That only left…

000o000o000o000o000o000

Prussia was shaking, hiding under the blankets he'd pulled onto the floor from one of the beds. What he'd seen was _horrifying_, and his awesome was crumbled by just looking at it.

_I'm not awesome anymore… I'm _so _not awesome anymore, _was his only train of thought at the moment. But even that froze when he heard something fiddle with the door.

_Sh-shiva! D-did I lock the door? Ja, s-so I-I'll be fine…B-but how did It find me so fast!? _Prussia thought as his heart rate shot up.

His heart nearly stopped when he heard what sounded like a key sliding into the door's lock. _N-nein! H-h-how could _That _possibly find a spare k-key to this room!?_ He remembered his new sword just as the door opened and he heard a loud exhale of breath.

His hand went to his sword slowly as he tried to still everything else about his body. As he heard the door close and then the footsteps get closer and closer he had his sword at the ready. When the footstep finally stopped just short of him, Prussia thought to himself, _Listen good, me: you _are _awesome und you're going to prove it now!_

Prussia jumped out from under his hiding spot and spun around, screaming fiercely and drawing his sword.

000o000o000o000o000o000

Germany sighed and smiled proudly at what he'd just done. It had actually been quite easy to finish once he'd gotten it down the stairs. However, he frowned when he thought of something.

_Hm… It swinging to the side would be too obvious. Maybe if it moved up and down…_

It would be a lot of work, but he was Germany; he could do this, even if it _did _seem odd to be doing in this kind of place.

000o000o000o000o000o000

Italy frowned at the empty sliding closet. "I could have sworn I left that key in here so I could leave it in the floor for Japan…" Italy muttered. Feeling extreme panic building up in his chest that was hindering his breathing a bit, he pulled out an inhaler he'd bought before. He gave it one spray before placing it back in his bag and running around to search all of the bookcases, table, chairs, and even under a flooring board he'd pulled up once.

Italy started breathing heavily and collapsed in the middle of the floor. _N-no… No, I have to find it! I-I have to! I-if Japan doesn't find the key, h-he won't be able to unlock the fourth floor. A-and if we can't unlock the fourth floor, we can't get the key or the note or the mochi o-or to the p-p-piano room…_ He scrambled for his bag and got it in front of his mouth just in time to muffle his scream.

***That's about 250 USD in yen. Yeah, I was really shocked to see that.**

****That's how you spell what Liechtenstein says when she calls Switzerland her big brother in the English dub. It's German for brother.**

**So… U-um… T-totally not crying over what I just wrote! Th-that's for kids to do and-and WAHHH, WHAT I JUST MAKE ITALY DO!? **

***sniff* A-anyway, I am really crying… And I've officially gotten a new longest chapter written! Not to mention this story is now over 12,000 words. Yes, yes I know… "OVER 9,000!" There, saved you the trouble. And guys, thanks a ton for your support, again. I'm really not sure if this story would be where it is today if weren't for you guys, and I just feel like need to keep thanking you. Wait is it just me, or am I turning into Markiplier? Hmm… Anyway, fav, follow, or comment if you feel like it, and maybe share this with some friends if you think they'd enjoy it. Well, see you guys either tomorrow or Saturday. Bye bye now~!**


	12. The Discoveries Begin

**Here we go guys, chapter twelve of all things! Can you believe I'm this far already? This has only been up for nine days and I already have eleven chapters finished, 13 by the time today is over! So, let me not waste more of your time and get on with this already! Oh, and it went from "T" to "M" rating because of the fandom's favorite Italian (Roma~~~)-though Japan's mouth isn't exactly clean, either… So, ****I still own **_**nothing**_** in this story! Except I'm using a couple of OCs for once~!**** Now enjoy!**

"WHO'S THERE!?" Prussia shouted as he lept up and twirled through the air. Japan jumped out of his skin and took a few steps back, drawing his own sword in the process.

"D-dara ka teemee*!?" Japan yelled. The two of them blinked when their brains processed they each had their friend at sword-point.

"Er…" Prussia said. "S-sorry," he apologized. "H-hai, me too… I overreacted a bit…" Japan said as they both sheathed their respective swords. "Um… Are you alright, Prussia-san?" Japan asked, eventually remembering that this was a dangerous place. _Even though I locked the door, I feel I couldn't be overly careful here if I tried._

Mention of his state seemed to through him into a small fit. "Th-there was this Creature-th-this _Thing!_ I saw it, I swear! I-it was the color of a rotten scone, st-stark naked! Do you believe me? West und Ita saw it, too, ask them!" Japan opened his mouth but shut it when Prussia started back up. "Th-then suddenly I was here! The others, I don't know where they went…!"

"P-Prussia-san, please try to calm down! I understand," Japan said before he could start ranting yet again. Prussia stopped talking long enough to start hyperventilating. "D…Di I make _any _sense just now?" the albino asked tentatively.

"Hai, enough for me to grasp," Japan replied. This response helped his breathing calm down a little. "Besides, I've seen It myself." This made Prussia blink and glance at him suspiciously, thinking he was being mocked. After a moment, Prussia sighed. _S-so… You _aren't _crazy… _he thought in relief.

"Well… S-still, what the Hölle** _is_ that Thing!?" Prussia demanded. "It was so _disgusting _and unawesome! It- Hey, wait a minute… It chased… Wh-where are West and Ita?"

"Them? Well, Germany-san is on this floor with us, and Italy…" Prussia caught the hesitation immediately. "What? What happened to Ita!?"

"Er… Some… where…?" Japan answered nervously. "Y-you mean he's missing!? _Here!?" _Prussia asked in disbelief. "D-don't tell me that Thing-!"

"N-no, no! At least, there's been nothing to suggest something happened to him," Japan interrupted, not wanting to hear the end to that thought. "Oh… Good," Prussia muttered. He felt his legs get weaker as the adrenalin finally began fading. "Still… I'm worried."

"Well… Just remember who we're talking about here: Italy-kun. He may be a poor fighter, but he can still-"

"-run," Prussia finished. He sighed. "Well, okay. Then let's get West and search for-"

"Um, there's a slight problem," Japan interrupted. Prussia blinked. _Whatever happened to the Japan who rarely spoke when it was quiet, let alone when someone else is talking…? _Prussia wondered, sitting on the bed. "What is it?"

"Germany said he was hungry, so…"

"I can fix that!" Prussia chirped. "R-really!?" Japan asked in shock. "Ja! I have these mushrooms…" Prussia said, pulling out a small hand-full of mushrooms form his pocket.

"Er… Where did you get those?" _Shiva… I can't tell him my pockets are dirty enough to grow mushrooms! _"Found them while I was running," he lied. Japan obtained a sweatdrop on his head but nodded, not really feeling up to playing interrogator.

"Those should do, thank you." There was no response. Japan frowned at the suddenly blank expression on his friend's face. "Prussia-san-?"

"_Ssh!" _Prussia hissed harshly. Japan blinked. "Listen… Doesn't it sound like… s-something is… getting closer?" the albino asked quietly. Japan listened more carefully and indeed heard something. It was almost like… thumps. Yes, someone-or rather some_thing_-was walking closer to their room.

"H-hey, Jap. If that… sword there isn't just decoration, pull it out. Unless of course you _want _to get eaten," Prussia instructed quietly. Japan nodded and held his sword out in front of him, prepared for It to walk in on them. (A/N: Ah, the power to word how I wish…) Prussia stood up again, though his heart was speeding up a lot more again. _Sh-shiva… My heart's never sped up… like this before, _he thought. It was almost painful…

000o000o000o000o000o000o000

The woman with red hair covered her mouth. Her matching red eyes glistened with tears as she imagined what her poor parents must've been going through. Her blonde-haired yellow-eyed brother gave her a look from under his large black hat.

She bit her lip and leaned back to the door. This time, she heard a faint crying under the sound of a man's screams.

"We-re helping, too, right?" the buy whispered. She sighed. "How? We only know this by spying on them! And I know they'd see right through us in an instant if they're at all like A-" She froze and pulled her brother off into another room nearby. The doors slammed open soon after, followed by a scary, angry man in green with blonde hair. He was pulling his little brother(?), who was dressed just like him, behind him, and he(?) was crying.

"Is that a boy or girl?" She slapped a hand over his mouth and backed them back up a bit more. The man stopped walking, and he looked back at their room with a glare still hot on his face. _Honestly, why am _I _the more mature one sometimes!? _she thought, closing her eyes. After a minute, she heard, "B-big brother, is-is what he said-?"

"Forget what they said, Liechtenstein!" the man shouted. She risked peeking an eye open. He was completely focused on his little sister now. "They're stupid and just trying to waste our time! Now come on, I'll fix you whatever you like at the house."

"Cheese f-fondu?" "Anything."

"W-we need cheese…"

"I'll buy some for you." "Th-the expensive one for a change?" He froze up again.

"… F-for this one time…" he said quietly.

She smiled as she watched them walk off. "She didn't look like a girl."

"Sam, be quiet," she whispered in agitation. "That, or get out of your pizza attitude."

"Pizza? Where!?" "I _will_ tear off your mouth…" "What?" "Nothing…"

She pulled him out slowly, seeing as the doors were still open. They caught more bits of conversation, but they were more focused on getting out unnoticed at the moment.

"…and another thing!" the female voice yelled. "You're daring to say _my _Italy is in danger!? How _could _you does anyone else see those two?" She froze, hoping they meant someone else. Unfortunately, the frying pan that met her head told otherwise.

000o000o000o000o000o000o000

The two Nations slowly moved closer to the door as the knob rattled. "Nice one, remembering to lock the door," Prussia said quietly. "Arigato," Japan whisperd. There was more knob jiggling, but it eventually turned into banging.

Japan was almost tempted to open the door and ambush It somehow, but that would take hours to plan… at least, according to logic of the real world. _If only we were in an anime or manga… _Japan thought sadly. After a few more suspenseful seconds, or possibly minutes, the noises stopped.

Japan cocked his head to the side, straining his ears to hear as best they could. He almost thought he heard a large clock ticking somewhere below him, but he didn't hear anything that sounded _real _besides his own frantic heart beating.

"Is… Is it really gone?" Prussia asked, still speaking quietly. "Hai, it likely is," Japan answered. Prussia sighed in relief and put his sword back up.

"So, now we just need to fins Wes and Ita, then get out of here, right?" he asked. "Um… not quite," Japan answered, holding his sword at his side.

"What? Why not?" Prussia asked. "Well, first off… The front door seems to be locked, so we need a key." _Wouldn't happen to have _that _in your pocket, would you?_ Japan thought sarcastically.

"AW COME ON! I think we've been through enough _schei__ße_as is!" Prussia complained. Japan silently agreed while saying, "Well, er, there's also a mochi stuck in the fourth floor.

"Huh? Mochi? Do you mean your weird food*** or those creatures Estonia made?"

"The one's Estonia made," Japan answered. "Aw, then I think that cutie is worth staying a _little _longer for~!" This was a somewhat rare side of Prussia to see: his cute-loving side.

"Well, then we have a list: get Germany, help the mochi, find Italy, and find the key for the front door," Japan stated.

"Sounds right to me!" Prussia agreed. They nodded with each other once more before Japan unlocked the door and they stepped out.

They weren't ready for the hideous gray Thing to be standing out there, waiting.

*****_**dara ka teemee- **_**a vulgar way to ask who someone is in Japanese.**

****H****ölle- German word for Hell**

*****I was a bit horrified to find search result for food when I Googled mochi. Stupid Japan, you almost gave me a… *remembers something and gulps* N-never…mind…**

**So, I got a LOT done this chappie~! I really like this, ****¿Y tú?**** (translation- And you?) *w* So, the only other thing I can think to say is ****read **_**The Book Thief**_**!**** I'm reading it in my H English class, and it's really good. Though I warn you, it's meant for older people to read, and it takes place in Nazi Germany. If you're uncomfortable with either of those things…**

**Oh, oh just thought! Who do think I'm using for those two OCs? Like, who do you think they are? Can someone please finally answer one of my questions? ("What do you guys think of the toilet usage here?") Please? No? Then could you at least fav, follow, or comment? I'll turn into Chibirisu to beg you!**


	13. The Unluckiest

**Yup, back already~! Let's get on with chappie 13, shall we? Still own nothing here, btw!**

Japan was the first to react, still having his sword in-hand. He charged It and stuck his sword deep into Its side, pulling out quickly. It hissed and swung at him.

"I-I thought you said it was gone, you shiva!"

"I said probably, baka-yarō*!" Japan shouted, dodging Its claw again. Japan had Prussia's vocabulary down to a "T" and wasn't exactly in the mood to just let him call him a "shit."

Prussia decided it wasn't the place to ask what he'd just been called, and he instead drew his new sword. "Hey crapwad!" he shouted. "Look here!" It turned towards his voice, growling. While It was distracted, Japan chanted the spell yet again. His body felt lighter and stronger yet again, and he quickly stabbed Its back, followed by multiple swift slashes.

It hissed and turned back to face Japan. Prussia took this opportunity to hit It with a few attacks of his own. It growled again and immediately let out an electric attack that stunned them both momentarily.

"Ooooowwww!" Prussia complained. Japan simply grit his teeth, more worried about how It could suddenly use hat attack so quickly. He didn't much time to focus on it as a claw appeared in his face.

000o000o000o000o000

"So, you say were just curious why we went back all of a sudden?"

"Ja! I swear on my Onkel's amazingness!" the boy insisted. Hungary sighed and stood back. "I thought you seemed honest back at the airport…" she said. "I _am!"_ She jumped a bit. That tone was almost like.

"L-look, just let me back with sister, at least!" She raised an eyebrow. "Sister? Oh, now I've heard it all! You two look nothing alike!"

"Gee, _someone _has never heard of adoption." Her face got hot as she glared at him.

"Listen here, kid-!" "Samuel. _Never_ call me kid," he interrupted. She glared a bit harsher. "Okay. _Samuel, _I don't need sass from you. And your sister? She's being talked to by Lovino and Antonio," Hungary hissed. "Hey, how come you're teaming up on her!?" Samuel demanded, tugging on his ropes.

"Au-Er, Roderich isn't intimidating enough to bring in here. Besides, Antonio isn't a problem either, so she'll be fine."

_With his sister…_

"… you fucking piece of damn little shit!" Even Romano was stunned into silence. _Th-this chick knows more ways to use those words than _me! Romano thought in a mixture of shock, amazement, pride, and anger.

"Er, well… You haven't got the right to say a word! You're the one who's tied to a chair!" Romano stammered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Lov-boy." Romano blushed and glared at her. "Can you fucking let me _out _of here now? I'd like to beat the absolute shit out of you all and take my brother home," she said somewhat calmly.

"When you fucking die, princess," Romano spat. Her entire face turned red. "Th-the _fucking fuck _did you j-just call me, Lov-boy?" she challenged. Spain gave a nervous laugh. It was like two Romanos were in one room-and not the _good _side of Romano, either. "U-um, Lovino, wh-why don't we-?" Neither of them noticed him.

"I believe it was princess, princess," Romano said. "Oh, bad choice… I don't like nicknames like that, Lov-boy."

"And I _so _enjoy yours for me."

"Thanks, I came up with it a lot quicker than you did for me," she taunted.

"Don't mean to interrupt, but don't we have a mansion to get to?" Romano sighed and gave her one last glare. "Don't try anything, princess," he warned. "We have a lot of power."

"If you wanna live, start calling me my name: Stevie," she said. Romano snorted. "Like that's any better than princess." As they started walking out of the room, they heard her say one last line that made things suddenly interesting:

"'kay, just let me know how my parents are, Spain and Romano!"

000o000o000o000o000

Japan somehow managed to drop to the ground and roll out of the attack. Prussia slashed Its heels and got Its attention back. Japan grit his teeth and got an idea. He opened his bag, searching for one particular…

"Ha!" he cried, pulling out a small page with a kanji on it. He gave a small chant and prayer, then he surged forward and slammed it onto the Thing's side. It screeched in agony as it sunk into Its skin slowly. It launched another lightning attack, but Japan endured it. Prussia was another story. He was kneeling over on the ground, unmoving. Japan's eyes turned into blank saucers, and he had a bit of an out-of-body experience.

He heard himself shout something he had never heard before, he saw himself jump _through _the floor above, and he saw himself bring his sword straight into the Creature's head, trapping himself somewhere in Its depths.

The hallway was still for a long time. Eventually, It faded, leaving Japan behind on the ground in Its place. Japan was back in his body a moment later, panting, sweating, thirsty, feeling a desperate need to shower even though he was clean. He heard a moan and looked over at Prussia. The albino was on his hands and knees, looking paler than usual.

Japan wanted to stand up and help Prussia, but he felt as if he would crumble into dust if he so much as breathed wrong. He did try to move when Prussia collapsed, but he only ended up the same way.

**And to celebrate the unluckiness of the number 13, chappie 13 ends with so many unanswered questions! Who exactly are Stevie and Samuel? Why does Stevie claim her parents to be involved with the mansion? What's going to become of Japan and Prussia? We still don't know what Germany's up to. HowTF could someone out-curse Roma!? How does Stevie know about Spain and Romano? And a translation:**

***baka-yar****ō- Japanese word meaning: stupid jerk, ass, dumbass, or (in my usage here) asshole**

**Heh, couldn't resist making Japan swear in his own language. And thanks again to **TheFlamingOrangePhantomhive **for the mass comments! Seriously, are you sure your related to JUST America and not, say, Russia or Italy or Prussia… Well, thanks also to those others who read, fav, follow, or comment! See you tomorrow with a few answers!**


	14. The Doitsu Joins! and Prussia Copyrights

**Sorry I haven't posted yet guys! All that matters is I get ONE right now, so let's go! Oh yeah, I still own nothing but my OCs!**

Japan woke up in a strange room. No wait-it was just the library. He sat up, dizzy. His pain was bearable, somehow, but his entire body was still throbbing. Japan's mouth felt like a desert, so he looked around for his bag. When he found it, he took out one of the "beer" bottles and chugged it down, no longer caring about color.

His throat was now less dry, but he still felt thirsty. And hungry. Would onigiri do him any good? It was worth a shot. He ate two of the rice balls slowly, trying not to aggravate his stomach in any way. When he was through eating, he thought of Prussia. No longer caring about his headache, Japan stood up in a hurry and was ready to tear through the house to find his friend.

He was relieved that he didn't have to; Prussia was on the table. He looked as though he was still unconscious, but he was definitely alive. Japan sighed in relief and decided he should look the room over yet again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Japan jerked his head up immediately when he heard a groan.

"Welcome to the House of Bedrooms, where you pass out and wake up not in a bedroom but a library," Japan called, closing the book he'd been reading. _Geez, is England-san's sarcasm cursing me in this place? _Japan wondered.

"Huh? Japna, th'ta ya?" Prussia asked, holding his head. "Und hwo did I get n' a tblea?" _Perhaps an onigiri will help him recover his speech…_

"I'm not sure," Japan answered, walking over and digging out a rice ball. "But try eating this, your speech right now is atrocious," he added, holding it out.

Prussia looked at the food and his eyes got wide. He snatched it and ate quickly. "Mm… Tastes good… But how'd ya find food in this place?" Prussia asked.

"Er… I'll explain later." He didn't think he'd be seen as sane anymore if he said there was a magical toilet in this house. Prussia nodded, slinging his legs over the side of the table.

"So, we have… what to do again?" Japan frowned. "Er… If I remember correctly, we need to bring food for Germany-san so he can rescue a mochi," he said. "But my memory is a bit scrambled after that last fight."

Prussia nodded and jumped off the table, saying, "Ja, mine, too. Do you think It did some sort of permanent damage with that electricity?" Japan was about to answer back with "what else could have happened" when something flashed through his mind:

Some figure, almost child-like, flinching back as if he were afraid of being hit or yelled at.

Japan frowned. _That… What was that?_ he wondered. "Hallo, Earth to Japan?"

"Er, s-sure," Japan said, face heating up slightly. He noticed Prussia's frown, but he turned and said, "L-let's go get Germany-san." "Ja… Let's."

Prussia followed Japan to the room, but only because he wanted to find his brother. Prussia was usually a loud troublemaker, but now he felt more like Japan was supposed to be: reserved, unreadable, and thoughtful. He'd seen a number of things to throw off his trust for the Japanese Nation today, and he doubted he'd seen the last in the library.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prussia thought he was going crazy when he spotted a metal door in the room Japan walked into. But when he saw that Japan looked just as lost, staring at the door as well. Japan eventually walked up to it and knocked.

"Er… Germany-san, are you still in there?" he called. _There's no way West is in there… _Prussia thought. They hadn't quite noticed until now, but when it stopped, they realized there had been a slight banging sound.

"What? Oh, ja…" Germany called.

"West!" he shouted, trying to sound _only _surprised; after all, worry and relief were unawesome.

"Brüder!?" Germany shouted. A moment later, Germany appeared as he lifted the door up and stepped out, letting it fall to the ground. "Y-you're safe! Thank _Gott…_" he said.

"Of course, I'm too awesome to be hurt!" _Though my body does feel like a bag of beaten-up shiva…_ He saw Japan giving him a bit of a look, which he chose to ignore. "Japan here said you were hungry. D'you want some mushrooms?" he asked, pulling out the mushrooms. They now looked kind of like mashed potatoes with the skin mixed in.

"Er… Nein, I think I lost my appetite," Germany said, grimacing a little. Prussia shrugged, putting them back in his pocket. "Now, let's go!"

"Um, go?"

"The mochi! Japan said he asked you to help it," Prussia said. Was his brother acting strange, too? No, Japan must've lied to him. Prussia refused to doubt his little brother!

"Oh… Right." But, he had no other choice. "Well, I suppose we should," Germany said hesitantly. "Then off to the fourth floor! Follow the sound of my awesome voice! Oooooooooooh, we're off to see the mochi…!" Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He started after his copyright-infringing older brother, muttering about not being a child anymore.

Japan couldn't help but chuckle at them, only to have his smile fade when he thought, _I wish China-san would've been a _little _more like Prussia-san… Not so strict and always forcing paper at me to write this or draw that…_ The island nation shook his head, looking at the door again.

_How _did _Germany-san get this up so fast? Or were we out for a long time? … What was he doing in there, anyway? _His hand was just touching the bottom of the door when Germany called, "Japan, are you coming?" He jumped, pulling away from the door. "H-hai!" he answered simply. He gave the door one last glance before closing the door.

**And there we have it! There are officially fourteen chapter in this story, yays! I also would like to apologize for Prussia's random moment of **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**. He's a bit, ah… *COUGHCRAZYCOUGH***

**Prussia: I know what you said and I awesomely deny it!**

**Didn't ask you, Prussia. So, what do you think? Gimme something here people, I've got one constant reviewer and only a few others besides. HOW AM I DOING I NEED TO KNOW! Well, see you tomorrow guys. Bye~~!**


	15. The Mochi and Pasta

"…**let's just jump right into it…" ~KSic Games**

**Oops, forgot: I still don't own ANYTHING in this but my OCs!**

"Aw, it's just as adorable as I remember~!" Prussia chirped, rubbing the mochi's head. It gave him a glare, puffing its cheeks.

"So, can you help it?" Japan asked Germany. The German nodded, though a bit uncomfortably. _Is he still uneasy about what he saw? I wish he would've said something; I would have left him more time if he had,_ Japan thought.

"I should be able to, so long as it didn't get any bigger than when we last saw it," Germany clarified. It turned a bit red and started squeaking out what sounded like swears, but it was too high-pitched for them to be sure. Prussia backed up for his brother to get in closer.

Germany gripped on to either side of the mochi, stopping its squeaks. He pulled as hard as he could, earning a protestant squeak from the mochi. Germany stopped pulling for a moment, growling. Japan figure he was thinking something along the lines of _I am not this weak! I am Germany!_ (A/N: I apologize to HetaOni fans who get what I'm doing…)

Germany grabbed it again and pulled even harder, causing the mochi to squeak louder. He gave a grunt as he stopped, then sighing in defeat. "I can't get it out like this… I'd need some kind of tool," he said.

"I could go look for one," Japan offered. _I'll start with that "closet"… _"Alone?" Germany asked.

"Hai. I have already faced that Creature many times, so do not worry," he answered. "Besides that, I also need to look for Italy-kun," he remembered.

"You're sure you don't want one of us to join you?" Prussia asked. "Of course. Besides, Germany-san might want to continue trying to pull out the mochi, so he'll need the most help if It attacks this room." He felt a pang of regret when he noticed Germany's face fall a little at him saying he needed the most help. Prussia nodded and Japan turned, though he paused when he heard:

"Nnnng-hhhh!" "Awesome face~!"

He sweatdropped as he left the room. He then remembered that there was a strange lever in the room across from him. So, Japan went into the _other _bedroom and walked up to the lever. After re-examining the labels, Japan moved it down first, thinking _Let's get this one over with._

He jumped when the bed-side table moved to the left, revealing a small crack. He then moved it up to Earth, breaking the lever. He was a bit dumbfounded as to how _he _broke something without using words or a physical weapon. He was distracted when he heard the sound of something hit the floor.

Japan walked around, searching for the object, and eventually found another key. This one's engraving read: II-MSR

"Good, another useless labeling…" he muttered, putting it in his bag. After another comb-over of the room, he walked up to the crack. He was debating on covering it back up and ignoring it when he heard a slight snapping sound. He looked around for a moment and discovered too late that he'd been a bit too close to the crack.

When his vision cleared, he saw hole in the floor above him. _Great… I just fell through a floor,_ he thought. When he stood up, he noticed a blindingly white piano with golden keys. Japan walked up to it, feeling a strange sensation he couldn't place pulling him to it. Japan placed his fingers on a few keys, testing their sound. He was pleasantly surprised to hear beautiful notes.

_Let's test this with a full song then…_ He wasn't happy when the only song he could think of was a Vocaloid song, but he thought it did sort of suit this place. He played through the five-minute song, muttering the words to himself, very pleased with how pretty the piano sounded.

After his Austrian moment was through, Japan discovered absolutely nothing else of interest, aside from the colored numbers on the keys. He walked out into the hall and thought about where else to look for anything. _The second floor might be a good idea… _he thought. Before he could move, though, he heard a slight thumping coming from the staircase that led to the second floor.

He placed his hand on his tachi, prepared for anythi-

"I-Italy!?" he cried. The Italian looked up and smiled, tears gathering in his eyes.

"V-ve, Japan~!" he shouted, running to hug Japan. Japan was far from welcoming hugs, but he figured he could tolerate this one. For Italy. When he finally, pulled away, his face was wet.

"I-I'm so, so happy you're okay!" he said. "H-hai, somehow," Japan responded. "I'm glad you're fine as well." Italy responded with his happy smile, his tears fading rather fast.

"I was so worried! This hideous gray Thing-" Something about Italy saying "hideous gray Thing" sounded familiar to Japan… "-attacked us! Germany screamed first-you heard him, right?" Japan was caught a bit off-guard by the sudden question. "Er, no…" Italy shrugged and continued, "Well, his scream really surprised me, and I got really, really scared! I split away from the others and ran when I saw It. Sorry I tried to leave you…" He looked shamefully down at the floor.

"W-well, it's alright. I mean, even I would have done that if I had been there," Japan admitted.

"Ve… I guess you're right," Italy said, smiling weakly, something Japan had thought impossible of the Italian. "Though I'm still left wondering: what on Earth is happening here? The front door is somehow locked and there's some… some _Creature _walking around in here," Japan said.

"We also can't call for help. I checked, but we don't have service up here…" Italy added sadly. "Fratello…" He then got wide-eyed. "Wh-when did you get those scratches!?" he cried. "Hm?" Japan had honestly forgotten all about the scratched; they'd been the least of his concern for a while now.

"Wh-what happened!? Are you hurt anywhere else!? Do you need rest!? Do you need my pasta!? Wh-"  
>"I-Italy-kun, I'm fine!" Japan lied. Before Italy could protest, Japan asked, "And did you get hurt at all?"<p>

"Hm? Oh, nope~! I haven't seen that gray monster anymore while I've been wandering around," Italy answered cheerfully. Japan frowned, thinking, _Italy has… been wandering this mansion? All alone? And he isn't hurt at all?_

"You're surprisingly calm about all of this."

"V-ve!?" Japan saw it: fear. A fear that resembled the look Japan had seen in Italy's eyes when he'd asked if he wanted to go to the mansion. This confused and worried Japan, because both times all he'd done was ask a simple question.

**Wow do I need to stop here for today. It's about 10:00 PM where I'm at, so I should really get off here and sleep. Then again, there's caffeine… Nah, I'll wait for tomorrow. Well, remember to fav, follow, and comment, guys! See you tomorrow! Ciao~!**


	16. The Mochiroom Fight

**I am SO happy with this story~! And I've put in a good mood because of a PM-buddy I've mentioned twice before in these notes! So, let me just stop wasting time and get to it! After of course denying ownership of ANYTHING in this story but my OCs!**

"U-um… Well, when I saw It, I r-really did want to cry and cling to Germany, so badly… But then… I-I saw that he and Prussia were so badly shaken up, too, I thought 'Well _someone _has to keep a level head.'" Italy explained in a shaky tone. Japan frowned at him the whole time, but he did have to admit…

"Hai… I, too, felt oddly calm once I saw how bad the other two were," Japan said. _Me saying that doesn't mean I trust you, though…_

"Oh, the others! Wh-where are they?" Italy asked, worry bright in his amber eyes. "They're on the next floor, trying to help a mochi," Japan answered. "We night want to get going; they're both very worried about you." Italy nodded, making another "ve" sound as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Japan's blood ran cold when he felt how cold the door knob was. He jerked the door open and ran in, growling at the hideous Thing attacking his friends.

"AH! Japan, the Thing! I-it's the THING!" Italy cried, shivering behind him. "So it seems," Japan said, drawing his sword.

"J-Japan!" Prussia yelled, spotting the island nation.

"Italy!" Germany cried. "Y-you guys, get out of here! W-we can handle this! Just run!" Prussia yelled, slashing It with his sword.

"…My my, my hearing must be leaving me in my age," Japan said, a slight smirk on his lips. "W-was!?" Germany demanded. "I-Italy, take Japan out of here! ITALY!"

"V-ve? Oh, um… M-my hearing must've left me, too~! I didn't notice until now because it was so quiet~!" Italy said with a nervous smile. Germany and Prussia gave them disbelieving looks.

Japan set his bag down and charged It as It swung an arm at Prussia again. He stabbed deep into Its back and then leaped away. The Thing hissed and turned to look for him. Japan noticed a change in Its eye, going from a dark gray to solid black. It knocked Prussia into Germany, throwing them against the wall. The Thing started moving at incredible speed then, running almost as fast as Japan toward Italy.

Italy yelped and ran to the side, clutching something in his arms. Japan thought it looked familiar, but he focused on chanted instead of something so unimportant. He ran up to the Thing's back, slicing It multiple times. It swung an arm at Japan, but he dodged and stabbed into the back of Its head. When he withdrew, he suddenly found himself dizzy on he ground.

"Ugh…" he groaned, sitting up. He twitched a bit, leading to believe another electric attack had hit him. He noticed Germany and Prussia running up to fight It, but he couldn't hear their shouts or feet against the ground. He panicked a little before deciding he could address the problem when his friends weren't in danger.

Japan had managed to hold on to his tachi somehow, and he now stood up and charged with it. From the looks he saw on Germany and Prussia faces, he was wondering if he'd let out a battle cry without realizing. When he stabbed It again, It didn't bother with him.

Instead, It charged glowing four balls of sickeningly red energy. All four of them were knocked back against either the wall or the bookcase now. At least Japan's hearing was knocked back.

"… ordering you to take Italy und run!" Germany shouted. Japan grimaced at how loud it suddenly was.

"But C-Captain, what about you and P-Prussia!?" Italy shouted. "We'll hold It off here! J-just go-!"

"No!" Italy interrupted, startling them at his forceful tone. The Italian stood up and ran out into the open. "ITA-!"

"Hey ugly! Look your shit face over here!" Italy yelled. It hissed and ran towards him. Japan and the Germans were surprised by both his tone and his use of a swear word.

Italy dodged Its attack and opened the object he'd been holding: a blue journal. It flew open to a page and Italy read out something in Italian. He started glowing and the journal turned red.

"_Riavvolgere!" __Italy shouted, his hand hovering over the journal. Japan suddenly felt much stronger and less dizzy. His mind was clearer and his body was lighter. Whatever Italy had just said, Japan was thankful and was going to make the most of it._

_He jumped up and ran faster than ever, unleashing multiple attacks. It hissed and tried to hit him, but Japan jumped to the side. Italy was breathing kind of heavily, Japan noticed._

_"Eat awesome, shit face!" Prussia yelled, stabbing Its forehead. It screeched and knocked him down to the ground. Germany ran up next, unleashing a torturous barrage of whip lashes. It hissed and began charging more red energy balls. Italy spoke more Italian words, and they were each suddenly surrounded by purple bubbles. The attacks were deflected back onto the Creature, which screeched in pain. It gave one final glare at Italy before fading away._

_**Here we go~! Sorry this wasn't up TWO HOURS AGO! when I started typing this… I've been getting distracted by YouTube videos (stupid Pewds, Matt, and Kyo…). That and I didn't much like how the fight scene was going for a while. Well, on to chappie 17!**_

_***edit* Thanks SO MUCH **__Maya-san__**! I know exactly what happened, and now it's fixed. Apologies, those who read this before! *edit***_


	17. Enter: The Safe Room

**Why are you reading this? I thought you wanted another chappie! Stop reading this and get on with reading the chapter! Oh, and I own nothing~!**

The four friends panted for a minute before Germany ran over to Italy.

"DUMMKOMP! You could have been killed!" he shouted. Italy jumped and said, "V-ve, I'm sorry! I j-just couldn't let It kill you-!" Japan thought it sounded like he wanted to say more, but Italy's mouth closed.

"Well… We didn't die, so it's fine, West," Prussia said. Germany grumbled something and put his whip back at his side. While Prussia and Japan sheathed their swords, Japan was thinking again. _Italy-san is very brave, running up like that. But… He wasn't quite Italy. In fact, he hasn't really been Italy since we came here, has he?_

Prussia then walked up to Italy and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay, Ita! I was so worried when It chased you back then!" he said. "Wh-what?" This was news to Japan.

"Ve… Sorry, I guess I forgot to mention that," Italy said, lightly pushing Prussia away because the hug was getting a little awkwardly long. "I think It chased you because It thought you looked like the weakest," Germany said. Prussia looked ready to explode on his brother when he continued, "But, it seems you just proved It wrong with those powers of yours… Even if you _shouldn't _have run out on your own." Italy smiled at him. "Thanks, Captain~!"

"But… I'm still wondering…" They looked at Japan. "Italy-kun, exactly when did you learn all of that?" he asked. Italy blinked.

"Yeah… Say, is that where you always ran off to, not hiding form West's training? You were apprenticing at England's?" Prussia joked. Italy chuckled weakly. "No. And, well… I can't really… remember when I learned that," Italy answered, a smile on his face. If the brothers noticed that it was shaky, they didn't voice their concerns, like Japan didn't. But Japan _definitely _noticed the difference in that smile and his usual ones. And he didn't like it one bit.

"So, where do we go now~?" Italy chirped. "Go? What about the mochi?" Japan asked with a frown. "Forget it, for now. There's no way we could possibly get it out right now. Besides, we need to find a safe room to rest in," Germany answered.

"Ve, finally~! Some rest…" Italy cheered, twirling in a circle for the sake of cute randomness.

"Okay…" Japan relented. He gave the mochi one last sad glance before he and the others left. "And," Italy added in the hall, "let's not split up anymore, okay?" The others all silently nodded.

000o000o000o000o000o000o000

They'd decided there would be no time for questions right now, so they had set out for the mansion, leaving the siblings behind, watched by Hungary. "Oh, Roma, look at that nice big _axe!_" Spain cried suddenly, running up to a store window. "Tomato Bastard!" Romano shouted. He ran after him while Austria sighed and trudged over.

"Listen, I didn't agree to hear out your story then follow way out here for you to waste time gawking at some battle axe!" Austria scolded.

"Come on, estupido," Romano said, grabbing Spain's ear. "But shouldn't we-ow!-have weapons? In case?" The Italian paused. "Well…" He looked back at the shop. "… Better than going all the way back to the meeting hall, especially with Switzerland mad at us," Romano said. He let go of Spain ear and they all walked into the shop, some more enthusiastic than others.

000o000o000o000o000o000o000

Japan eventually walked back into the room, making sure to lock the door after him.

He joined Prussia and Italy at the large table (_Seriously, another table in a bedroom!? What messed up person lived here…)_, while Germany was lighting a fire in the fireplace. "So, what now?" Germany asked.

"Now… I think we need to start looking for the key to the front door," Prussia said. "It's locked? How?" "We're not sure," Japan answered. "But it did get locked somehow between when you ran from the Thing and when I returned to the front hall."

"Hm…" Germany hummed in thought. "Well, that surely can't be all, right?" They all turned to look at Italy. "What do you mean?"

"Well, something's just… bothering me. I feel like we've forgotten something. Something very important…" Something hit Japan. "I believe I know what he's referring to," he said. "Didn't America-san and the others come here long before us?" The room fell silent.

"Ja… But I haven't seen a trace of them anywhere," Germany said. "Neither have I," Prussia agreed. "Mm-mm," Italy said.

"That's odd…" Japan muttered. "Unless this is all a giant prank by them," Prussia said.

"Prank?" Italy asked. "Ja. Didn't you notice how much It resembles… America's friend?"

"America-san?" Japan asked. "Ve, you mean that alien he hangs out with a lot?" Italy asked. "Exactly," Prussia said. Gray…

"I suppose It… might," Germany said. "Yeah, I think It kind of does, too," Italy said. "I mean, It's gray and got the same shape eyes…" Japan opened his mouth, but he shut it quickly, letting Italy list off a few more similarities. _Gray… I remember now. Italy said something about gray before we left the meeting hall. But how…? _He thought about this for a while until he noticed the others were all looking at him.

"Er… Wh-what is it?"

"Sheez, way to zone out on us," Prussia said. "We were suggesting making our way own way out of here instead of wasting time looking for a key." After Japan agreed, he said they should have someone keep watch while the others slept. It took a quick explanation of his idea how to decide, they each counted in their respective languages, choosing a hand sign in their heads.

**And here we have this chapter! I'm not going to waste your time with another note, so let me get you chappie 19! Ciao~~!**


	18. The Allies and the Color Gray?

**I don't own anything but my OCs**

Prussia sighed and leaned back in his chair. Boy was staying up alone in a haunted mansion fun. Yup, nothing at all was wrong with being alone~! He opened an eye and looked at his friends, who were all curled up on one bed. He smiled and couldn't help but take a picture of the cuteness.

There really wasn't anything else _to _do, so he took another of them, a few of the room, and a few selfies. He jumped and almost dropped his phone when he heard footsteps outside the door. _Th-that wasn't real… right? _Prussia thought, his heart speeding up.

He heard something jiggling the door handle and jumped up, picking his sword up from the table. Prussia could only hear his heartbeat and occasional door noises, and he started shaking a little. He walked over to the bed first and flicked Germany's nose, the only thing he could do at the moment.

When he accomplished nothing, he took a deep breath. _Fine… No need for everyone to die, _he thought, walking to the door. "…Shiva… No! I will not die now! He who moves first is the victor!" he whisper-shouted to himself. He quietly unlocked the door. "Burn in Hölle!" he yelled, swinging the door open.

There was a scream, and blood was showered onto the floor.

000o000o000o000o000o000o000

The sky was clear, sun shining brightly over a yellow mansion.

"Ow! Did someone step on my heel!?"

"Aiyaa, quit staring at me like that already! …No, that way is _not _better, aru!"

"Ow! I think a mosquito just bit me!"

"Hahah! Dudes, I can totally see it!"

"You're all so loud…"

000o000o000o000o000o000o000

"There, now we ready?" Romano asked, looking over his new machine gun.

"Sure…" Spain mumbled, focusing on his huge battle axe.

"Hm. I think it was a waste of money," said Austria, who hadn't bought anything. "Well, it's your funeral," Romano said. His stomach was uneasy when he said that, memories that weren't his pooling up. "… Let's just go already," he said.

000o000o000o000o000o000o000

England stood in the back of the group, surveying the mansion with a queasy feeling.

"This place feels a bit desolate… It's a nice touch, non?" France said.

"I don't see it, aru," China deadpanned.

"I don't think it's very interesting either, eh," Canada said. "Did anyone hear that?" America asked.

"Silly, we heard nothing~!" Russia said in his cheery voice, clearly knowing he was blocking Canada from the others' views. Canada gave him a glare and clutched Kumajiro a little tighter.

America walked closer to the mansion, clearly disappointed by its look. "Actually, I think this place looks pretty boring," he said. "It looks way too new!" Japan's horror movies had invoked a certain look that houses had to have for America to consider them "scary." "Let's just go back. This place would be a waste of time."

England was very glad America was suggesting they leave, because he felt very weak all of a sudden. Something in his gut was screaming for him to run far away from this place.

"I think you're just trying to make up excuses to leave," Russia said with a smile. America glared a t him over his shoulder. "Wanna run that by me again?" he challenged.

"You're scared, Дa? You just don't want to go in…"

America glared at him for a long time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They decided that France, England, and China would search the second floor while America and Russia investigated the first floor-and Canada, France had shouted, embarrassing the cold nation.

"So… Where should we look first?" America asked. "W-well, the left-"

"I think the right," Russia said. Canada growled and glared at him again.

"Alright! Then let's-!"

He was interrupted by a hiss and loud thumping.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, at least this place is very well-kept. The cleanliness of a house shows something about its owner~" England glared at France, eyes narrowing. "Are you trying to say something, Frog?" he challenged. "Oh, non, not a thing," France replied with a smirk. England growled, but his stomach threatened to give up its contents if he opened his mouth again anytime soon. _Seriously, what is with me…? I was just fine before we left…_

"Eh, I still think this place pretty boring, aru," China said. "Really? You aren't the least bit scared?" France asked. "Nope. Besides how clean it is, the lights also on too bright, aru. Nothing about this place is remotely scary, or even creepy," China answered in a bored tone. He made for the staircase, saying, "I'm going to start on the uppermost floor; either of you want to come?"

"Non, I believe I'm going to start here in case our friend Amérique picks a fight with Russia," France said. "Then you know where I'm going," England managed, walking towards China.

"Harsh," France deadpanned, turning around and going to the door on his right.

**HORRY SHEET, THREE CHAPPIES IN ONE DAY WHAT HAVE DONE WITH THE GIRL WHO WAS WRITING THIS!? Not only that, but we've almost made it to chappie 20~! And I'm not that far from hitting 30k words! Wow, and this may or may not be half done… And I used an inside joke yay person who gets it! …Seriously, how did you convince me to use that again!? Then again, it knda makes sense that it would happen… Anyway, don't forget, fav and follow buttons are NOT locked, and anyone can comment! Which I've already reached gotten 20 of! To quote a great (doofus of a) detective: "Whooooooooooop!" Ah, AA… Such a great game series~! Well, see you tomorrow! Bye bye~! (P.S. I've been working on this chapter and the last two since 11:30 this morning. Yeah, I get distracted real ea-oh, a butterfly~!)**


	19. The Fear Begins

**Wow, I **_**still**_** can't believe I got up three chapters yesterday! Or that it took almost 12 hours… But to make up for that, here I am late! "-_- Well, let's get on with chappie FRIGGIN' NINETEEN! Oh, and I still don't own anything *throws dart at pic of a giant c in a circle* Damn you, copy right laws…**

China and had shouted at France to meet them back by the stairs in thirty minutes, to which he got the European equivalent of a middle finger. He and England had then searched through each and every door in the fourth and third floors, finding nothing but an adorable mochi, a familiar chair that worsened England's bad feeling about this place, and a room with a piano that unnerved England to no end.

They walked back to the second floor and stood there for a good twenty minutes.

"Aiyaa, is he doing this just to piss us off, aru!? Well it working!" China shouted suddenly.

"I'm sure it was either that or Russia spooked him so badly he couldn't scream," England said. "Either way, I'm going to look through the rooms, aru. Wait here." England sighed and leaned on the wall, still feeling a tad dizzy. He flipped through a book of spells boredly, for once in his life not the least bit interested in magic. Not long after China left, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"You find him already?" No answer. "China? Is it y- Wh-what is that smell!?" he demanded, looking up. He paled at the half-white half-half black object in China's arms.

000o000o000o000o000

Japan looked back and forth between his two friends repeatedly, debating about who was in a worse state.

Italy was crying and saying something in Italian-either a prayer or simple words of worry, if Japan had to guess-over a small puddle of blood by the door. Germany was sitting at the table, staring blankly down at the other end. After probably _too_ long, Japan decided to go over to the calm-ish one.

Japan walked over and, unable to think of anything to say, pulled a chair from the side and set it next to Germany. He turned the back toward the table and sat, leaning his chin on the back of the chair and joining in the staring. Eventually, Japan said, "You realize he'll be fine, right?"

"Hm?" Germany asked, turning his head to look at Japan. "We may be able to sustain longer-lasting injuries here, but something about Prussia-san tells me he'll be fine." There was a long pause, in which Italy's crying stopped quite suddenly.

Italy broke the tense silence: "Wh… What i-is it?"

"Und please don't turn into him and say because he's awesome," Germany commented. Japan smiled. "I wasn't going to," he said calmly. "It's because he's your brother, Germany-san." The room was shocked into another long silence before Japan elaborated: "Germany, you are a very strong Nation and man both, and you never give up. And though I don't know Prussia-san as well as I know that he raised you, so there's no way he could die. He would fight for eternity if that Thing attacked."

There was yet another pause in the room, in which they heard light thumps from one of the above floors. "V-ve… That… actually made sense," Italy said. "Ja… Something about mein brüder actually makes _sense_…" Germany muttered. Italy stood up then and walked over to join them.

"I don't know why _I_ didn't think of that one." _Why doesn't that tone sound… convincing?_ "I mean, Germany's really, really strong, so Prussia would have to be at least that strong, too, right?" Germany grunted. "Well, even as strong as he is, he's my brother, so I have to worry about him," he said.

"When did I say worrying about him was bad? I only pointed out that he's most likely fi-er, alive," Japan said. "I myself am still very worried about him."

"Ve~! Then I say we go look for him!" Italy said, heading for the door already.

"Wait, Italy!" Germany yelled. He turned back to them. "Let us go out with you! Really, were about to run out there without us!?"

"V-ve, I just wanted to get searching fast…"

"Actually, why don't you two stay here?" They both stared at Japan. "Alone!? J-Japan, you can't-!"

"I've fought It more than any one of us, so could handle It if It decided to show up. Besides, the fact that 'It' is really America's friend-Tommy or something-has gotten plenty mad inside to _really _be able to hurt him if I see him," Japan interrupted.

"Well… I don't think there would be any real point in all of us going out if Japan thinks he can handle it," Germany said.

"Well… Can we at least go look where Japan doesn't? Please? It would speed up the search…" Italy begged. Germany sighed. "I don't see why not."

"Then it's settled: you will start at the top floor, and I will start on this one. Alright?" After the other two nodded, Japan headed for the door.

**And here ends my shortest chapter yet! I think at least… Oh well! Sorry I could only do this today, but math homework and Spain get the blame. Well, see you guys tomorrow with more of this! Bye bye~!**


	20. The Shots

**Here's chappie 20~! I would've had this up yesterday, but I had homework, went to a funeral, and basically just didn't feel up to it. I'm not apologizing. … But I still also blame Spain ;3 I still don't own Hetalia or HetaOni, or anything else but my OCs.**

He'd known the burnt smell well, but his stomach still coiled into knots. _No… it's not the smell…_

"I-isn't that…?" England asked, unable to finish the question.

"Yeah… Th-these are definitely Japan's clothes. I… They were in fireplace…" China said quietly, eyes still locked on the burnt cloth. England was ready to vomit and run out of here to call Japan-they'd gotten no signal up here-, but something didn't fit.

"W-well, it's impossible! Japan couldn't have come," England said firmly. "What?" China asked, looking up at him.

"You texted Japan before we went inside, right? And you got a text saying they _might _come," England explained, stuffing his book away. "Yes, but… Th-then how do you explain this!?" China demanded, shoving the charred shirt into England's face. "These were clothes I made just for him!" _They don't look any different, _England thought. "He was wearing them when we left! N-now they're all burnt and blood-stained" There was blood, wasn't there? How had England missed something quite literally right in front of his face?

China breathed heavily for a few seconds before moving the shirt and saying, "This place didn't seem important before, but… if Japan's here, it's a different story. This place is dangerous and he's hurt. I'm going to look for him, impossible for him to be here or n-!" He was interrupted by very loud gunshots from the floor below.

"That… A-America's the only one with a gun," England said, even more fear rising in his chest. They shared a look. Here they were, fighting, when _both_ of their brothers could very well be dead.

The duo raced down the stairs and were shocked at what they saw: nothing. "I- d-didn't we _just _hear those shots from down here?"

"I thought so, aru…" China responded. It was official: England _hated _this house. A scream from his left didn't exactly help his opinion.

000o000o000o000o000o000o000

"Roma, you knew this trip would be three hours!" Spain complained. Romano's face flushed. "Sh-shut up! _You _knew, too! Why didn't _you _bring any, chigi!?" the Italian shouted. The topic they were now arguing about was food.

"For that matter, why didn't Austria!?" Romano yelled. Austria glared at him. "Excuse me, but I only agreed to come with you; no one informed me the trip would take three hours!" he snapped.

"We have plenty of food!" a female voice said.

"Really!? Do you mind if we-waaaaaaaiiiit. Aren't you the kids from the meeting place!?" Spain shouted. Stevie smiled at them from behind them. "How did you get out!?" Romano demanded.

"Or away from Elizaveta!?" Austria asked in disbelief.

"I gave her a few… books," Samuel said, air quoting at the word "books." Austria's face reddened. "Sh-she told me she gave those up!" he shouted.

"Guess that tells ya a lot about her," Stevie said with an irritating smile. "Listen, you-!" Romano started.

"Ah-ah! Yell at us or act hostile in any way, you won't get any food~!" Stevie said. Austria and Romano glared at her while Spain was busy guessing at what was in the basket she was holding.

000o000o000o000o000o000o000

Canada growled and held the new wound on his arm. "K-Kumajiro, hide under that table!" he ordered. The polar bear stopped growling and looked back at him worriedly. "Trust me, Kuma, Russia and I can handle this." The bear turned hesitantly and ran under the table off to the side.

When Canada noticed It looking off toward Kumajiro, his arms scrambled for his bow on his back. He grabbed an arrow from his bag and shot it in a smooth motion. It hit the Thing and It hissed and looked at Canada. He realized what he'd done and went to dodge the attack, even though he'd never make it…

… were it not for the pipe that cleanly connected with Its face. Canada looked back and saw Russia. "Th-thanks!" Russia nodded, his smile appearing back on his face.

"Now, we'll finish this Thing off, Дa?" he said. "Дa," Canada answered.

_Four(?) minutes later…_

They jumped back, panting. "D-dammit! Why won't It go d-down!?" Canada yelled in his quiet voice. "Does it matter? Attack again!" Canada didn't need to be told once, let alone twice.

**And I've yet again I've written a new chapter to take the title of "Shortest Chapter of This Story"! Yay… Well, at least there's 20 chappies and over 22,000 words~! So, lemme just go start the next chappie-!**

**Germany: *runs up naked and flicks my nose* HAHAHA! FINALLY, REVENGE! *runs off***

**Japan: … I think you broke Germany-san…**

**Me: Meh, seemed fine to me.**


	21. The Allies Meet Steve

"**He~llo there everybody!" ~Markiplier**

… **and welcome back to this! Thanks SO much for reading this far everybody! I hope you decide to keep up with this, because it's been a lot of work to miss only three days of updating since publication, and it takes a lot of support to keep it up. I really didn't expect to do this good at keeping this updated~! Well, I still own nothing now enjoy~!**

"What the-!?" Canada looked over.

"Wh-what the heck is _That_, aru!?"

"It's about time you showed up," Russia panted. "I believe saying is… 'you're late for the party', Дa?" England looked frantically around the room. "Where's America!?" he demanded. Canada almost couldn't dodge the attack from the Creature. For once, he wasn't mistaken for his brother. Then he remembered…

"W-we don't know," he said. This time, the defeated, hurt look on England's face _did_ make him unable to avoid the attack he saw last-second. Just as England and China started running closer, Russia was already taking the attack to his chest. "R-Russia!" Canada shouted.

The cold nation ran a finger over the shallow cuts and hummed as he looked at it. "That hurts, you know… I think I'd like to _thank_ you," he said ominously, grabbing his pipe on both ends.

"R-Russia, that pipe hasn't done much yet; why would it-?" _*SHING!* _

The other three Nations stared at the new sword he was holding in wonder, and the Thing looked like he was looking at Russia with… intrigue? Yes, it was like It was impressed with him. _But… Why would It…?_ "Wh… How…?"

"I asked Japan to make this for me one day. Turns out it really was a good idea," Russia explained. "Now…" He dodged another attack and then jumped on the arm. He jumped at Its neck and left a deep gash that oozed lime green goo.

As Russia leapt back onto the ground, England turned to China and said, "Let's give them reinforcements!" He gave England an "are you crazy" look, but he ignored it and got out his magic book. Despite his disbelief, China grabbed his Taiji swords from his back.

The two of them ran up to the fight and started to attacking with the colder nations.

China unleashed a series of attacks at a speed he couldn't believe, and Russia continued both using his sword end and smashing the other end into It. Canada launched a few more arrows, and England looked for just the right spell.

"_Impedimenta!_" he yelled. It recoiled a step from a hint of ice appearing on Its skin. "Aiyaa, that actually work, aru!?" China yelled. Because of his distraction, China was knocked against a wall.

"China!" the others yelled. England grit his teeth. _Dammit! Why did that do so bloody little!? _England thought angrily. He tried again, but this time It managed to dodge and knock the book away from him. Luckily, that was all that got torn away, even if his hands were marked up badly now.

It turned to Russia next, dodging each of his attacks and then scratching him again, also knocking away his pipe-sword. Russia tried punching It as It turned to Canada, but he was knocked on top of China. Canada tried shooting It with more arrows, but it was useless. It picked him up, causing him to yelp and drop his bow and bag.

Just when Canada was sure his last sight would be the inside of Its black mouth, he heard, _"Leave my friends alone!"_ Suddenly, It was screeching in pain and dropped him onto the ground, green oozing slightly from a mark on Its arm. Japan completed three perfect back-flips before landing on the ground in perfect balance.

"J-Japan!?" England cried. China's eyes shot open and he pushed the still-dazed Russia off of him. "J-Ja… H-how…?" he stuttered.

"Hello to all of you as well," Japan said, not taking his eyes off the Thing. "But really, let's save our reunion greetings until after I deal with this." England was the only one who could see, but the usually calm Nation's eyes were burning with anger.

"Can… we help…?" Russia asked, despite obviously not being recovered enough to fight yet.

"No, I can handle this on my own. I need to repay It kindly for all of your injuries, and I fear I might hurt one of you if you were fighting It as well," Japan declined. England then decided joining the others behind Japan would be the best option.

As the others looked at each other in worry and confusion, Japan jumped up and began his attack. It tried to hit him, England could credit, but It came nowhere near the island Nation. Japan brought his sword down onto Its neck while It continued trying to hit him. It unleashed an electric attack, but Japan was somehow fast enough to dodge it, despite having been _on Its body when It used the attack._

Japan ran back to It immediately, screaming as he ruthlessly dug his sword through Its skin over and over, everywhere on Its body. Once he was through with that, he chanted something and slammed his tachi into Its forehead. It screeched, and Japan jumped off to the side, panting. It gave him one last glare before literally vanishing into thin air.

"Heh, now It looks like Canada~" Russia said. "J-just say It disappeared, merde*!" Canada shouted-though it was _still _quiet…

Japan sheathed his sword and turned to help up China, who was still on the floor. "Are you okay, China-san?" he asked, lifting him up with a small grunt. "Y-yeah, it's just…" China swallowed hard. Russia didn't quite let him finish. "So, that was not first time you fought it, was it?" he asked. Japan frowned at him.

"What do you mean? You all have been here far longer than us, so you've fought it before, too," Japan said in confusion. "Y-you aren't supposed to be here yet, aru!" China yelled. "And we have been here less than hour!"

"Wh-what?" "Yes, I remember him saying just before we walked in that you had responded you _might_ join us here later, and you couldn't have sent it from here; there's no signal!" England said, very confused. "Italy-kun wanted to check on you all about three hours after you all left. Germany and Prussia came along, and we stopped to buy… _items_, plus we ate lunch, so it took us well over three hours to get here. When we got here, we didn't see a trace of you…" Japan said, rubbing his temples.

"B-but, we were here long before you! Er, wait… Yeah? U-um, we haven't been here long, so… W-wait, how long have you been here!?" Canada was someone who thought and liked flowing stories, if England recalled. No wonder he was having a mini panic attack.

Japan bit his lip. "Let's… discuss this more in our safe room," Japan said. "There's a safe room here?" England asked. "Safer than the other rooms we've found." Three of them nodded silently. China, however, pulled up his bag and said, "One more thing before that!" He pulled out a white shirt that was badly burnt and had one large red spot on it. "What's with this, aru!?" he demanded.

Japan blinked and took it from him. "Oh… Italy was nervous when he woke up-explain later-, so he tried to calm down by making pasta. He… accidently spilled the sauce on me," he explained, looking a bit embarrassed by the story. "_When he woke up"…? Have to remember to ask about that one… _England thought. "So, I threw it in the fireplace to help keep the fire up a little longer."

China stared at him a bit. "I… I was worried sick, aru! I thought you bad hurt!" he shouted. "Speaking of hurt, let's get you to Italy; he can help with your wounds." The other four shared a questioning look, but they followed silently.

**Wooooooow, Ioved writing this chapter! Transy time~:**

***merde- French for "dammit"**

**Well, thanks for reading see you tomorrow bye~!**


	22. The Safe Room

**YES! Chappie 20 finelahs~! I'm SO sorry I haven't been posing recently, aside from not feeling good, Mr. Marki-moo has been VERY distracting with **_**Presentable Library, **_**and old videos I hadn't yet watched. So lemme rush to get you guys three chappies! Or I'll try, but you WILL get two tonight(maybe)! I still own nothing enjoy~!**

Russia, England, and Canada all sat around the table in the room Japan had led them to. All of them were confused, but neither more than England. His mind was swirling with questions: why was his magic weaker? Why had Japan been so mad? Where were Italy and Germany in this place? What was… _that _chair doing on the fourth floor of the mansion? Where had America and France gotten off to? Were they alright? Would _they _be alright?

Germany and Italy followed Japan back into the room as he returned. "Sorry it took so long," Japan apologized.

"What? You weren't gone long at all," Russia said. "Really?" Japan asked in confusion. "Well… Perhaps it only felt like a long time," he said, shaking his head. Germany muttered something about it being a large time frame, but he didn't seem too enthusiastic. Not that he ever exactly _was,_ but this seemed… off.

"So, Japan… You said something about getting us healed?" England asked. Just as Japan opened his mouth, but China interrupted: "Wait wait wait! Why would we need you to heal us in the first place? We're Nations!"

"Actually… He has a good point. Why did Italy need to heal us back on the fourth floor?" Germany asked. Japan bit his lip. "I will explain in a moment. But first… I believe we should fill each other in on our situations. Italy…" The Italian nodded and took out a blue journal. The three new Nations in the room gawked as he opened it and it began glowing red.

"Wh-what…?" England asked.

"Well, if you don't mind…" Since no one said anything, Japan continued, "As you know already, I received a message from China-san saying you'd found the mansion. Italy, feeling worried, thought we should come check on you." _And the gray alien… _As he thought darkly, he noticed Germany kneeling by the fireplace and looking for things to burn. "So, Germany, Prussia, Italy, and I dame after you all." There were the parts that made sense…

"I went to have a look around, but while I was away, the monster you just met attacked them."

"W-were they alright?" Canada interrupted. He hadn't seen his albino friend yet, so he was worried.

"Ve~ Yeah, somehow. Be it good or bad, that Thing decided to go after me, but It couldn't catch me~!" Italy cheered.

"Y-you escaped!? That's amazing, aru!" China said. Japan continued patiently, even though the interruptions were a bit annoying. "Eventually, though not knowing much about the creature that was attacking us, we managed to group together again and spent the night here. We felt an odd sense of security, perhaps because we had the key to this room." He produced the key from his pocket, just because seeing it _did _help his nerves.

"Night…?" Russia mumbled. "Hm?"

"Er, well… It's just odd that you would say- Never mind, we can address it later. Continue," he said. As he continued, he caught a touch of conversation between Italy and Germany: "Ve~! We've run out of firewood, Captain. Can we burn this wooden box?" They found a box…?

"Ja. We burn anything that can be fuel," Germany answered. Japan was a ways away, but he thought Italy's face took on a sick expression when he said that.

"… Prussia kindly took the job…" His brain finally caught up with his words. "Um, but, perhaps because of how safe we felt, we all fell deeply into sleep. When we woke up…" He hesitated because Germany was leaving the fireplace. "… Prussia was gone. We found blood just outside the door and trailed a little ways into the hall. We tried following the trail, but…"

"The trail ended," Russia finished.

"Exactly…" Italy said sadly, walking up to the table as well. "We tried looking for him ourselves, but… We couldn't find a thing on either floor above." He looked ready to cry. Though to be honest, Japan had expected him to a while ago. "Then KJapan found you three, right?" Japan felt a chill run down his spine. Had he… almost said something that started with a "K"…?

"H-hai," Japan nervously confirmed. "And that's our story. But… I thought America-san and France-san came with you, correct?" England and Canada's faces suddenly turned very dark, and Russia and China's faces seemed to get a bit shadowy as well.

"Well, yes… The five of us followed America because of his silly rumors, then we split up into two groups: China, France, and I all went up to this floor to investigate while Russia and the others stayed on the first floor," England said. "We and France had some… differences, so Opium and I went up to the top floor. When we came back to the second floor, we couldn't find France anywhere, and I found Japan's clothes all burnt up in the fireplace, aru," China continued.

"After running to the first floor, we found Russia and Canada fighting that Thing. America was nowhere around. Probably bolted…"

"Or he was with someone else." The three new to the group looked at Japan. "Wh-what do you mean?" England asked. "I mean… Something we noticed last night was that this monster resembles one of America's friends."

"Friends…?" Russia mumbled. China's eyes widened. "Th-tha's right! That Tomly or whatever!"

"I believe it was Tony," Russia commented. His eyes darkened suddenly, though his smile was still clear on his face. "So is all Comrade America's fault, hm…? I believe I will fun punishing him later…"

"No." All eyes went to the suddenly forceful voice. "That is _not _Tony," Canada said, a glare evident on one side of his glasses.

**And that's all for this time! See you later bye! Please let me know how I'm doing with a fav follow or comment! No? Well, that's fine, I don't really know how most of the rest of my life is going… So why start now! **


	23. Who?

**Hello everybody, I'm back~! Welcome to whateverthisis! I hope you enjoy this story~! I'm not sure if most of you are because so few people are doing anything but reading… But I'm happy this is even getting that! So now I'll reiterate that I own squat in here but my OCs and continue! **

"Wh-what do you mean, Canada-san?" Japan asked.

"I live just north of him, so I've met Tony many times," Canada said. "So have I, for other reasons, and they actually look little alike," England piped in. "That, too… but also I know Tony would never _attack _America." Everyone in the room stared at him another minute.

"Did… Did you say at-atack!?" England yelled. "Oui, I did. It swung at America and knocked him against the wall. He was fine and started shooting, another thing that would never happen if it were Tony," Canada answered.

"So we _did _hear gunshots, aru!" China shouted.

"We tried to help, but It knocked us out before we could do any good," Russia added. "America was gone by the time we woke up."

_It's really my fault… _Canada thought gloomily, petting Kumlima's head.

"So now that know each others' stories and everyone is filled in on missing Nations," Japan said, "we know we need to look for them."

"And we now know America has no part in this," Germany piped up. Japan nodded. "And, um… One more thing to keep in mind."

"What's that?" England did not like the look on Japan's face. Hey. On his face…

"We… We must be very careful here. These marks on my face…" A few Nations had to lean closer to see them. "I got them a while back, yet they haven't healed. That means here… we are practically human." The others were stunned. What broke the silence was Italy drying, "Oh!" and ran over to the fireplace.

"What is it now?" Germany asked. _Less impatience, more worry, _Japan noticed. "There's something in the fire that won't burn!" Italy exclaimed, reaching in his hand. He drew back just as a few Na-people started to shout at him to not. It still seemed like he managed to knock something out.

"Ow ow ouch! Hooooot!" he shouted. "Be more careful!" Germany yelled. "Ve…"

Japan walked up and picked it up in his handkerchief carefully. He was a bit startled to see a key in his hands. "It's a key!" he informed the others in astonishment. The others looked eagerly at Japan. "Really!? Where does it go, aru!?" China demanded. Japan carefully dusted off some of the burnt wood. It read: I-HAL

"It looks like… a hallway," Japan said. _Was there a hallway with a locked door…? _Japan tried hard to remember, but it was almost like that area of the house no longer existed in his mind…

"A new breach (aru)(eh)!"China and Canada cheered. Japan couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm. "Well, of course finding our way out is important, but first comes our friends." How long had it been since he'd called them his "friends" out loud? Japan usually said "allies" or "close acquaintances" or something.

"We'll need to search thoroughly through the house while also maintaining safety as much as possible. Those three don't tend to give up…" For once, England didn't laugh or even snort. "… so I'm sure they're alive. We _will _find them, it's only a matter of when." The others were nodding in agreement, some muttering under their breaths.

"Friends, hm? Sounds… interesting." Was it just Japan, or was there a sudden… _spark _in Russia's eyes. "You know, that Thing had the surprise over me last time, but next time I will be ready." His violet eyes darkened, but they still seemed more lively than ever before. "I have many scars to thank it for."

England stood up then. "Let's go then. I don't think we should give It any more time to find them than we have already." The others nodded and stood up as well.

"Alright, we'll go in three groups," Germany said. He suddenly seemed more alive, too… "It's far too dangerous to go alone, so go with at least one other person! And don't leave them no matter what."

"Ve~ there are a lot of rooms here," Italy pointed out. "Japan may have unlocked some, but I know there have to be some we haven't checked yet. There could be more clues in them." _Maybe… _he thought.

"So we need to look around and find what what's missing, right, aru?" China agreed. "Right then!" England said. He marched up to the door. "We know what we need to do, so let's-!" He froze suddenly.

"Ve~? What hap-?" "SH!" The room grew silent as England backed away from the door slowly. After a moment, the door knob began jiggling.

"So… This room is no longer safe then," Germany said, pulling out his whip. "V-ve, was it ever!?" Italy cried, shaking a bit.

"I will stay behind to fight It," Japan said quietly. "I'll help, aru," China said. "You need more than two, Дa?" Japan nodded and tossed the key to Italy, who barely caught it. "J-Japan-!"

"Trust us! Just go and find something, okay?" Italy hesitantly turned back to face the door. The others backed away from the door as Japan walked up slowly, key in hand…

**And you get the battle tomorrow! Well, see you please like this bye**


	24. The Groups part 1

**Here I am again~! Let's just get on into the shit! Still own my OCs. Still waitin' for Himaruya to call me…**

Just as Japan was in front of the door he paused and turned back. "Piano room," he whispered to them. The ones who heard nodded, and they relayed the message to those who didn't.

Japan took a deep breath and stuck the key in the lock. He jumped back and let the Creature bang the door open. "Now!" he yelled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Canada and England raced up the flight of stairs and into a random room. After they'd caught their breaths, they noticed it happened to be the piano room.

"Okay… I suppose where we'll end up is a good start," England said. Canada nodded and set down his polar bear friend, walking over to the piano. It was beautiful: bright white body, gold-tipped legs, golden keys. There was one thing…

"Interesting…" Canada mumbled. "England, come take a look at this!" England turned looked up from a book he was flipping through. "What is it?" he asked, walking up. When he saw the keys, he joined in Canada's frowning. It looked like a child had drawn on the keys with a crayon, ruining their value no doubt. What was weirder was that there were four different colors used: red, blue, green, and yellow.

"Maybe that Thing got bored," England suggested, walking back the bookshelves behind the piano. "No… I don't that's it..." he mumbled, running a gloved hand lightly over the keys. He remembered his gloves and took them off, something he swore he did right after he and Italy and Japan walked into the mansion. Wait… What…?

He shook the thought away and stuck them in his jacket pockets, then turning back to the piano.

"Could this be… a clue…? Is someone-or some_thing_- helping us…? Maybe not, I don't think we need numbers for anything," he said to himself. While he examined the piano, England continued searching through the bookcases, only finding an occasional book on magic or clocks or space.

"Numbers… puzzles… security… Security? Maybe there's a protection system for the front door and…" He shook his head. "No, no, this mansion isn't high-tech… So then… a safe?"

"Canada, I'm going to look through the other rooms a bit, so stay here, okay?"

"What? Oh, uh, sure," Canada said. When he tried to think more on his last train of thought, he found it surprisingly difficult. "Um, something aboot this piano… The numbers! Why would there be numbers on here…? There are fifty-two keys on a piano, so… No, there couldn't be anything with a fifty-two digit code… Not even _America_ could be that dumb, and we aren't in America, so…" He heard the door open but didn't bother looking up yet.

"Number…" he mumbled one more time. "Okay England, I'm through here, and Germany said not to go off alone, so I'm going with you this time," Canada said, standing up. He froze when he saw a large amount of gray very close to his face.

000o000o000o000o000o000o000o000

The Thing focused on Japan, snarling angrily. It didn't seem to notice any of the others slip by, almost as if It had been trained or practicing to stay put. It charged Japan with green-glowing claws and slashed.

Japan jumped back and let China and Russia deliver a duel blow to Its shoulder with pipe and swords respectively. It hissed and pulled back. Japan had used the distraction to power himself up with the spell. He then jumped and stabbed straight into Its stomach.

This time It roared, nearly hitting Japan. "I think Its angry…" China said. "No shit…" Japan muttered. "Allow me…" Russia said, holding up his pipe. He charged It with a fierce scream, slamming It with his pipe over and over in multiple places. Russia didn't stop until he was shocked.

He stumbled back and twitched a bit from the electricity. It then screeched and the lights went out suddenly. "Wah! Wh-what is this, aru!?" China yelled. "I-I don' know! Th-this has never happened before!" Japan answered. There was then a bright redglow, one that lit up all of their faces and made them look all Prussian awesome.

The glow seemed to draw them in closer, like a moth to a light bulb. The beauty ended suddenly when a ball of energy shot into each of their chests. They all collapsed on the ground and held themselves in pain. "That… How did It learn something new… already!?" Japan cried.

"Already? Do you mean… It is supposed to learn new moves?" Russia asked. That was a very good question… "Focus on that later! Now we must… finish It!" The other two nodded and they all stood back up.

…just in time to be electrocuted. "Dammit, why is It getting stronger!?" China yelled. He charged It immediately, screaming as he slashed his Taiji in an "x" pattern on Its head. It screeched ad knocked him into the wall. "China-kun!" Japan shouted. His body wasn't moving.

_One more hit on the head…_ he thought. But he couldn't stop his legs from running him over to China's body. He sighed in relief when he felt a pulse.

"Hello? Maybe a little HELP would be nice!" Russia shouted, revealing the sword end of his pipe. _Wh-when did that happen!? _Japan wondered. He stood up only to be hit with a wave of electricity. "Damn… Not good…" he muttered. What's worse was that Russia was slumped against the wall for support, breathing heavily. He was about to dart over to help when Russia's head shot up suddenly, his face looking unlike anything Japan had ever seen.

**And you'll have to wait for the next chappie to find out what happens~! I'll post another chap or two today if I can, but I can't promise I'll be back tomorrow. Stupid dentist! . Well, see you later! Bye bye~!**


	25. The Groups part 2

***confeti poppers pop* Woo-hoo! Chappie 25~! I can't believe I've already pounded out TWENTY-FOUR chapter of this and it's about to be twenty-frickin'-five! *balloons fall from nowhere* Enjoy this special accomplishment guys, I'm not sure if I can make it MUCH higher.**

**America: Liar! You told me-!**

**Me: Hey, Al, does this rag smell like chloroform to you?**

**America: Huh? *sniffs rag* Yup, sure dooooee… *thump***

**Me: And now that the celebration is ruined, let's continue…**

Canada stood completely still, eyes dialated. He bent over slowly and picked up his growling bear and put a hand over his snout. He stopped growling in favor of trying to free his snout from his master's hand. Meanwhile, Canada was trying to make sure his invisibility power was on.

_Wh-wh-why me, wh-wh-why now!? Wh-why when I'm all alone does It h-have to show Itself!?_ Canada thought in fear. After a moment, the Thing walked over to the bookcases slowly. Canada relaxed and removed his hand from Kumajila's mouth. He regretted it immediately when the bear barked.

His body stiffened again as It paused and turned to look at him. Kumajiro started growling again, but it stopped suddenly when a black figure phased down from the ceiling and between It and Canada.

Its eyes turned into a dark, dark red that glowed with darkness, and It roared like never before. It charged the figure, which dodged and proceeded to lead It out of the room. Canada stood in shock for a long time, trying to process what had just happened. When he finally recovered enough to move, he collapsed onto the piano bench, shaking.

_Wh-why did that Thing go berserk all of a sudden!? What w-was that-that _shadow_!? Sh-should I be grateful or pissed that It ignored me…?_ After a few more minutes, he stood back up, closing the fall of the piano back over the keys. He heard the door open again.

After a second of preparing for the worst he heard England's annoyed tone: "There was nothing particularly useful in any of them."

"Oh… Okay." England frowned at him. "Did something happen?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, no no. It's… nothing," Canada lied. "C-come on, let's just get out of here." Canada knew England didn't believe him, but he really just wanted out of there. That room had a lot of unanswered questions lying in it, and Canada wasn't in the mood to try dealing with them when he needed to focus only on two right then: What was the shadow and what part did it have here? and Why the heck was he still being ignored!?

000o000o000o000o000o000o000o000

His face was filled with rage, but it wasn't just that. No, Japan could deal with a Russia with down-slanted eyebrows and a dark frown. But icy teeth jutting out of his mouth and white-glowing eyes? He'd rather have to go through this mansion scenario sixty times over…

Russia howled after only a second of his face being shown, wind and snow coming from every crack in the room. Japan rubbed his arms and got on the floor, huddling up to China. The Thing took a step back, somehow managing to look shocked. A large ball of snow eventually collected.

"_BURN IN HELL!" _he roared, the ball ramming into the Thing.

When Japan could see again, he noticed a number of things. First was that It was frozen solid, ice coating It in what looked like a nice glaze. Russia was on all fours, looking like he was only barely breathing. Snow covered everything by at least two inches, icicles dances off of the table and chair edges.

Japan forced the snow off of him and rubbed his arms some more. "Russia-san…?" he asked, standing up. When there was no response, he ran over and set a hand on Russia's shoulder. "Russia-s-san? Russia?" he prompted. The other Asian eventually groaned, relieving Japan of his worry.

"I feel… sick…" Russia said quietly. "Okay, okay, I'm sure China has some nice herbs for that…" Actually, no he wasn't… "Just let me finish this Thing off first." He took his tachi back out and walked up to the ice sculpter.

"Hello," he said calmly. "Whatever just happened, it is because of you. Now please die." He leapt up to the ceiling and bounced off, ramming his sword straight into Its frozen forehead. The ice shattered and his sword pierced deep into Its head.

It screeched and burst out the ice, trying to hit Japan one last time. He was too quick, jumping beside Russia as It faded away. China groaned and woke up then. "Ow… I hate that stupid little WHAT THE HOW LONG WAS I OUT, ARU!?"

"China-k-san!" Japan cried, running over to him. It would take a lot of explaining and some Russian puke before China would take out a bag of herbs.

000o000o000o000o000o000o000

Italy and Germany ran down to the first floor, Germany just behind Italy. They stopped in room with strong Japanese styling, panting. Italy looked up at the ceiling sadly. "Ve… I hope Japan and the others… will be alright…" he panted.

"Me too," Germany agreed. They stood around for another minute, catching their breaths. "Alright, we need to get moving," Germany said when they had. "Ve, I wanna go help them…:

"Nein, Italy. We need to do as we promised, or else them distracting It was for nothing." Italy's eyes got extremely dark and sad at that. "Okay…" he agreed sadly. Germany wanted to say something more, but he held himself back, as always.

They walked up to the door on their left and tried unlocking it just because it was there. They were pleasantly surprised when it clicked unlocked.

"Ve, alright~!" Italy cheered, running into the room.

"Italy, slow down! There could be-!"

"AAHH!" Italy screamed, freezing and turning to his left suddenly.

"ITALY!" Germany shouted, running in. There was another Creature that was slowly stomping out one of the sliding door. "Run, now!" Germany grabbed Italy's hand and pulled him out of the room.

He led Italy out of the Japanese room, but he ended up leading them into the small bathroom by accident. "SCHEIßE!" he swore. Italy pulled them back out the room, avoiding Its claws by a hair's breadth. Germany was amazed by his grip and ability to pull him around, but he soon took the lead back, running them in circles in the Japanese room. He eventually had to stop to catch his breath, but Italy kept running.

"Italy! Get back-!" His spine chilled as he sensed It approaching. His entire body chilled when It ran right past him and continued after Italy.

**And here this chappie shall end~! I think I could've written this chapter a little more smoothly, but screw it, ya get this until I feel up to making edits. Well, don't forget to favorite and follow this story, and if ya really liked it, lemme know with a comment. How 'bout it? Alrighty, see you later! Bye~~!**


	26. The Piano Room Confusion

**I'm here again! I still don't own anything but my OCs! Enjoy~!**

Germany had chased after It, trying to keep up for Italy's sake, but he ended up wheezing on the ground right back where he started. They hadn't been anywhere on the first two floors, and Germany was sure Italy wouldn't have been able to run any higher, even as fast as he was…

Germany jumped when he heard a sliding door open. When he saw what came out, his eyes widened and he ran over.

"Italy!" he yelled. "Captain!" Italy cried, smiling.

"V-ve, I was so scared! I didn't notice right away, but you disappeared suddenly! I was so worried, Germany! I ran straight down from the mochi's room to find you when a giant Creature attacked, so I ran and ran some more until I decided to hide! Now I've found you and we can meet up with the others~!"

"W-wait, slow down! I heard… something about mochi, und then running… Did you say you-?"

"Come on, let's go look at the room you found~!" Italy interrupted, though he looked and sounded a bit nervous. _That I found…? _he thought in confusion. They went back into the new room and looked around. They found yet another locked door past the doors that Thing came out of.

After Italy suggested they take a look in the doors, they found a piece of paper with a ripped edge. On the paper were two rectangles: a yellow-bordered one and a red-bordered one.

"Ve~! It looks like a cross-section view of pasta~!" Germany's eye twitched. "Why...?" he muttered.

"What? Do you think it looks like something else?" The Italian looked at it again. "Well… I guess it doesn't _really _-" He was interrupted by a ringing that made them both jump and yelp.

"M-my phone…? I-I didn't think our cells got reception here!" Italy said in surprise. "W-well, who cares!? Maybe we can ask for help, whoever it is!"

"But it's a number-withheld call…" It didn't stop him from answering it. "C-ciao?" he said nervously. There was a single piano note played before the call ended. Italy blinked and looked at the phone. "Did I hear… a piano?" Germany asked.

"Yeah, sure sounded like it… Maybe the others are pranking us or something?" Italy suggested. "Why would they…? Never mind, let's just go wait for the others in the piano room," Germany sighed. Italy nodded and skipped off into the hall. Germany made sure to walk fast, not wanting Italy to wander off and think up another confusing fairytale.

000o000o000o000o000o000o000o000o000

Just as they were getting ready to leave to icy room, Russia stopped and said, "Hold on… There's something I've been wanting to do for while now." Russia walked over to a dresser and, rather easily, opened a frozen drawer, from which he pulled out a large gray clock.

Before either Japan or China could ask him what he was doing, he'd taken out his pipe and shattered the clock.

"H-hey, what was that for, aru!?" China demanded. "This clock has been ticking far too loudly." Er, it had? "I was getting very annoyed, so I thought I should break it. Sorry if it was some kind of clue," Russia explained. China also looked a bit confused, but neither of them felt like challenging Russia.

"Clock… Now tha you mention it, since we arrived, my group has not been able to tell time properly," Japan said. "Really? Us either! My watch says 10:36, aru," China said, looking at his watch. For the heck of it, Japan looked at his watch.

"Th-that can't e right! Mine says 10:36! It was 3:00 only a moment ago!" Russia looked at his. "Same time here!" he cried in astonishment. "R-Russia-san, I think you may have solved the answer to fixing our watches!" Japan said happily.

"Wh-what? All I did was break a clock…"

"Exactly! Time must be out of whack here for whatever reason, and these clocks are linked to it. By breaking them…"

"… time fixes itself in that area! That's it, right, aru?" China finished. "Exactly. This is a fairly big find, so let's…"

Suddenly, Japan felt dizzy and leaned on the wall. "J-Japan? What's wrong, aru?" China asked, fear evident in his voice. He couldn't answer because of the yellow-orange color filling his voice.

"Japan? JaapppI can't believe we found it!" America's voice cut in. _Wh-what…?_

"Wow, great to know the man who dragged us down here was so confident, aru," China's voice rang sarcastically.

"Honestly, Comrade America, how silly can you be?"

"Shut it, Commie!"

"I will never survive in this group…" Japan hadn't opened his mouth… so how had he just heard his voice? And why was he seeing orange? Wasn't it supposed to be white or black when you die?

Then he was back in the room with China and Russia looking at him worriedly. "JAPAN!"

"Don't yell so loud!" Japan shouted, a vein popping up on his head. "What just happened?"

"I… I'm not sure. But it's over now, so let's focus on meeting up with the others, hai?" The other two nodded and they started for the door. However, they all jumped at the sound of a bell.

"M-my phone, aru!"

"So the reception is fixed here as well? Great~!" Russia cheered. _I've been helpful~_

China answered it quickly, putting it on speaker. "Hello? Anyone there?" There was what sounded faintly like a piano before the call ended. "… Great, I answered a prank call from Canada and Opium…"

"Was that the caller I.D.?"

"Er, no… I never actually looked at the I.D…."

"Well, I'm sure it was them. They _are_ America's brothers, Дa?"

"Well, sure, but… W-well, why don't we find out when we meet with them?" Japan suggested.

000o000o000o000o000

Once all seven N-_people_ had gathered in the room, they began discussing their findings.

Japan explained Russia findings of restoring time in a certain area by breaking clocks, and his idea of how it might make it easier for them to find the others and escape. "We should get this rooms clock before we leave," he said, then nodding for Germany to go.

"We found a piece of paper in the room under the stairs," Germany said. Italy giggled a little, causing Germany to raise an eyebrow. "What's funny?"

"Don't say it…" England groaned. "Kinda like H*rry P*tter's room~?"

"And he said it…"

"Aiyaa, what do I always say about copyright!?" China huffed, arms crossed.

"Moving on…" Germany said, glaring at Italy. "This is the paper." When he held it out, Japan blinked and rummaged through his bag. "I believe… Yes, I have one like it!" he cried, taking his half out.

"Ve, really? Great!" Italy cheered. Japan stuck the papers' edges together, seeing a perfect fit. "Now, what would give us something related to blue, green, yellow, and red rectangles…?" he muttered.

"Ve yay~! But, um… How can you be sure that's the right order?" There was a long pause. "Italy, that… was a good observation," Germany said, stunned. "Heehee~! Thanks, Captain~!"

"W-well, erm… I suppose we'll assume until further notice," Japan said with a frown.

"Hey, I just noticed…" The other six turned to Canada. "The colors of the rectangles are just like the numbers on the piano keys!"

"There's colored numbers on the piano, aru?" China asked. "Yeah. It's really weird, but there are," Canada answered. "What I think it is is this: there are four numbers that are supposed go in those blank spaces, giving us a four-digit code."

"Wow. Seems very likely," Russia said.

"But how do we find out which four?" Japan asked. As if on cue, a ringing came from England's direction. "S-sorry! That's mine…" he apologized.

"You too?" China asked. "My phone rang earlier!"

"Really? So did mine!" Italy exclaimed. "We heard this really weird piano!" A piano could sound weird? "A piano? Well, let me answer this…" He flicked his phone open and turned it to speaker. "Hello?" After a pause, a piano-ish note did indeed play before the call ended.

"So, three people have gotten a call, all with pianos playing…" Germany muttered. "Maybe that's the key! If one more person got a phone call with a piano playing, we'd have four notes! Those four notes would tell us which numbers to use in the code!" Canada exclaimed. "But what for…?"

"Oh! Germany and I found a safe in the room in the kitchen~!"* Italy said. "Really? Maybe that's where these numbers fit in then," Canada said. "Дa, then we could open it and finally accomplish something," Russia said.

"Hai. And perhaps in it is a clue to finding America-san," Japan said. The others looked at Japan for a moment. "Russia…" China began. "I know. It's probably just… you know."

"Wh-what is it?" Japan asked, face flushing slightly.

"Sorry, Japan, it's just… You said something odd then… Was it on purpose?" England asked. "Er… I did?" Japan asked.

"Ve, you said America was missing, and while he is and all… poor Fratello France…" Italy said, tilting his head slightly.

"What? I thought it was only Prussia, aru," China said in confusion. "That's odd, I thought it was only America…" England said. "Not that frog or his friend…"

"Wh… What?" Japan asked. "But I… could have sworn it was only America…"

"I-I thought it was Prussia and France…" Canada muttered, frowning in thought. "For some reason I thought it was America and _Austria_…" Germany said.

"C-come on guys! What's wrong with you!?" England asked. Japan rubbed his head as the others continued to argue over who was lost and who came with who to the mansion. He suddenly heard a loud clock ticking that filled his ears. After a moment of trying to rub the pain away, he decided this meeting had turned into that of their usual World Meetings, so he went off to look for the source.

He found it in a drawer in a cabinet on the piano's left. He threw it on the floor, causing the other people in the room to jump. He heard the ticking stop immediately. "That takes care of this one…" he mumbled to himself. The others slowly went back to talking, but Japan was too distracted by a sudden yellow-orange light that looked strangely familiar.

**And there you go! Extra long chappie yay~! Sorry if you don't like the way I changed up who thought who was missing, but I didn't feel like loading up my HetaOni game to get to that point or search for a video on it. Soooo that's whatcha get~!**

***I'm SO sorry I forgot to do that scene, I just completely forgot they found it. I'll try to edit it in later, just forgive me please!**

**Well, see you in the next chappi, byebye~!**


	27. The Notes

**Back again~! Sorry if this chappie turns out a bit short, but I want to try to get you guys one last chappie today before my time limit's reached. Stupid parents restricting computer time… Anyway, I don't own a thing but my OCs, now go forth and read! READ!**

"Wow! I can't believe it's actually here!" America cried.

_Wh-what the-!? _Japan thought. In front of him were Russia, America, China, and himself, standing in front of the mansion.

"Gee, glad to see the one who dragged us here was so confident in finding it," China deadpanned.

"Really, Comrade America, how can you act so silly~?"

"Shut it, Commie!"

"How will a group like this not kill each other…?"

_Y-yes, that's right! It's what I was trying to tell the others! I came here with China, America, and Russia, then France got lost and- W-wait, what?_

Suddenly, the scene shifted: Japan watched as he, Prussia, and China walked up to the mansion. "So, this is where West and the others went?" Prussia asked. "From the sound of it, yes," Japan answered. "Aiyaa, I don't get it… Why did Italy text us to get down here?" China complained.

"I'm more concerned as to how…"

_No, this is what happened! Italy abd I came here with- N-no, wait… I'm certain China didn't-_

The scene changed again:

"Ve~! I kn-knew it would look scary!" Italy cried. "Please, Italy-kun… It's just a tall mansion. It doesn't even have a single crack in the side- there's no creepy age!"

"I don't know… something does feel… off," England muttered. "Good grief…"

_This… This doesn't feel right either. Wh-what on Earth am I seeing…?_

It changed once more: He, Germany, Prussia, and Italy walked up to the mansion's door. "It feels a bit desolate… Not bad, not bad at all," Prussia said. "V-ve… I don't like how this place feels…"

"Whatever… C-can we just go now?" Germany asked. "What's the matter, West? Not _scared _are you~?" Prussia purred. "N-no! I just think it looks pretty s-safe, so we don't need to look for them!"

"Aw, but it took us so long to find it~! C'mon, just a peek~?" Italy begged. "He's correct, we did search for a long time- likely _over _three hours," Japan pointed out.

_Yes… Yes, I remember now! We all came here, I went to look for the source of the noise… None of what I saw before that was real! This one is the real memory!_

It all flashed away suddenly, leaving Japan standing in the room with the piano, sounding much quieter than before. He shook his head slightly, trying to disperse the other scenes, but they were… stuck there, almost like a _real _memory…

Japan decided that he shouldn't stand in the corner for too long or the others might worry. He didn't even know how long he'd been there up to then. When he joined the others he heard more talk of the piano.

"Er, now our priority is solving this puzzle?" Japan asked sheepishly. The others looked at him. "Дa, we decided the other topic was too confusing. Now we're trying to piece this together from where we left off…"

"… except we aren't quite sure were that is," Canada sighed. "Really? We had just determined that each note we'd heard corresponded with a number we needed for this…" He held up the pieces of paper. "… and that we would need to enter the code into a safe on the first floor." The others looked at Japan a moment.

"How come you remember that so clearly, aru?" China asked. Japan's face flushed slightly. "W-well, erm… D-didn't we just discuss it a few moments ago?" Japan offered. "Yeah… That's what's really confusing us: we just talked aboot it a little while ago, yet we already can't remember," Canada said.

"Odd…" Japan muttered. "Well, I suppose we should focus on trying to piece together the notes we heard…"

"Well, we still only have three notes…" England said. There was another ring, as if on cue. "… And of course, there it is."

"Answer it quick, Germany~!" Italy said. Germany grumbled something about "not helping" as he accepted the call and put it on speaker. They waited anxiously for a note. After it played, the call ended abruptly.

"… Now that's four," Germany said, putting his phone back up. "Now the only question is: which four notes were played?" Russia asked. The room stood in an awkward silence for a while.

"Um… I remember the one I heard was… Probably _La_," Italy said uncertainly. "Y-you recognize them, aru!?" China gasped.

"That's right! He lived with Austria for a while, right?" Japan said. Italy nodded. "Yup~! I learned young to recognize notes from the piano~!" Germany frowned. "La…?" he, England, and Japan chorused in confusion.*

"Hm? Oh, sorry… Forgot you all used different systems… Um, I think that would be… A on the English scale? I'm not sure if I learned that right when I learned English…" Italy said. "Oh. I also forgot we used different scales for our music," Germany said. "I never knew it to begin with…" England mumbled, so quiet no one heard him. Japan did notice a small look of rejection on England's face before he looked up and Japan looked away, not wanting to be caught.

"Er, the Japanese scale… Aw, that was always so hard!"

"D-do not worry, Italy. I-I don't exactly _need _to know…"

"Oh… Well, if you're sure…" Japan nodded, so Italy continued: "The note England heard… Um… _Re-_ or D, for those who want to know." Italy said. Again, that split-second hurt look. "Germany's… was a _Si_, or B. China…" Italy frowned. "I wasn't there to hear yours…" he said, looking at China.

"D-don't look at me! I barely know anything about music, aru!" he shouted defensively. When Italy looked to Russia and then Japan, both could only look at the ground. Now what would they do…?

**WOW that took forever! And I mean the scales thing; that's a little confusing…**

***ATTENTION! ATTAENTION! This will explain the whole "Sol? Sol exist on the scales!" thing most people complain about. The person who was kind enough to translate HetaOni from Japanese to English (Pianodream, on deviantart, or Aslyyaa on YouTube) is from France, which is one of the countries to use the following scale (in order):**

**Do-Re-Mi-Fa-Sol-La-Si**

**This is NOT a scale used in English or Dutch-speaking countries, nor Japan, Germany, India, and some others. So, hopefully you've got that cleared up! If not, go on Wikipedia and find the page labeled "Note". Hopefully it can explain better.**

**And there we have the note clearup! I hope… I really didn't get it until today either. I looked it up so others could figure it out without having to search a million things like I did to find a simple page. And if I DO happen to be wrong about which notes are which, please correct me. Well, let's get past the factual stuff and say…!**

**Nations: NO!**

**Me: "ShhUT UP NURSE!" (TMarkiplier) …**

…**The number of words in this story… last chapter put them… OVER 29,000! /shot/ I'm so sorry, I had to… XD Well, see you later~! Bye~~~!**


	28. The Puzzle Solved!

**Here I am once more~! I still feel bad for my last A/N… *hides face in shame* But at least there were some facts before-hand, right? …What do you mean you don't like facts? Well FINE just read the story! Not like I CARE! *grumblegrumble*Just like England doesn't still care about America…*grumblegrumble***

**America & England: Wh-what!?**

**Me: … *flicks their noses* Shut up and let me feel bad already! Sheesh… I still don't own anything but my OCs, now enjoy~**

It was very quiet for a long time as the people tried to figure out how to find the hidden note…

"Oh! I got it!" Canada exclaimed. "Really? What is it, aru!?" China asked.

"Why not have Italy play the other notes until one of you recognizes it!" Japan frowned. "I'm not sure how effective that will be… None of us are exactly music majors," he said.

"Well… It's the one shot we have, isn't it?" No one argued. Italy walked up to the piano and pressed a key. When there was nothing, he pressed another at what looked like random. Still nothing. He pressed one more, one Japan recognized. "I think that was it!" Japan said.

"This one? _Sol_?" Italy asked, pressing the key again. Japan said yes, and Italy pressed it once more, followed by three more. "So, we heard these four notes: _La, Re, Si, _and _Sol_." The others stepped over for a closer look.

"So, the code is 4259?" England asked.

"Not yet…" Canada muttered when Italy opened his mouth. "What now?" China asked, over-exaggerating the impatience in his tone.

"These numbers are colored, remember? Japan, the paper, please." The Asian obliged. "Thank you," Canada said, digging in his pocket for something. He then pulled out a pen and looked back at the keys that were pressed down. "We need to match the colors and then…" When he was done, the paper read: 4925.

"… Wow. Great job, Canada," Russia praised. The timid man laughed nervously and blushed as the others all praised him. "W-well, remember Italy pointed out the paper could be upside-down, so we'll need to try it backwards, too," Canada said. While a couple of them nodded in agreement, most of them were thinking what Germany then voiced: "I suppose we should head to the safe, ja?"

"Дa, we don't want to waste any more time," Russia agreed. "I'm sure Pr- …whoever is missing is mad enough at us." A few others frowned at Russia, but no one argued with going to the safe.

Each of them was caught up in their own thoughts as they walked out of the room.

So caught up that no one noticed they left someone behind. He noticed that no one saw him as the door closed, and he smiled weakly, somewhat happy that he was becoming easier to forget each time. He was a bit shocked to see Canada pull Japan to the back with him, but he didn't brood on it long.

Italy leaned on the piano, sighing. He glanced at the numbers he'd left long before his improved handwriting. "So… You solved it after all…" he muttered. He replaced the fall over the keys. "Hah… I thought I did everything right…" A single tear escaped his eye. "But they solved it after all… Hah… I really shouldn't have left them those hints…" He spotted the broken clock on the ground.

"I-I really… N-no, no… No! Never mind that. I'm not making a mistake, right? No, no mistake… No mistakes at all… I'm not, I'm honestly not making a mistake…" He put a hand on his forehead. "N-nope! Mistake? What's that? Ahahahaha!" His laugh was cold, bitter, nearing inhuman.

"But… I do wonder if they'll be mad… Lud definitely will… H-he won't want… to be my friend anymore!" He realized he needed to leave before the two times caught up with each other and they realized he was missing. "Japan might… I'm sure China will, or at least act it… Russia will probably… his p-pipe…" A dark scene flashed through his head, one he wasn't sure was a memory or not any more.

"_С…СỳЧка*…"_ _Russia said. "What?" Italy asked, not liking his tone or his shaking._

"_Y-you… You сỳка**… Y-you could have told us… before Ch-China, Japan, and England _DIED!"_ And then there was a charging Russian, screams of terror and other emotions, and then black._

Italy shuttered at the idea of being hit in the throat, especially here. He didn't want to die by Russia's pipe… Shaking it away, he plastered on a smile back on his face and ran out the door, motivated by an unknown force…

**And there we have a short chapter! Hopefully I can up for that with another short chappie tonight. If not, blame school work! …And Spain, always blame Spain. :-3**

**Now to translate Russian~!**

*** СỳЧка- means "little bitch", "whore", or "prostitute"**

**** сỳка- means "traitor", "rascal", "scumbag", or "bitch"**

**Ah, Russian, you will serve the world well with this knowledge~!**

**Russia: What about my other knowledge…?**

**Me: What do you mean, aru!? You practically turned full-on Westerner! Aiyaa, you so…**

**Russia: Koolkolkolkol…**

**Me: … Maybe I'll die-by-Russian in a couple months… I have stories to finish! And with that, I will see you later! Bye~~!**


	29. The Safe

**What, you need me to introduce the story every time? You need me to remind you that ten Nations are trapped in a oni-infested mansion in Switzerland? No? Then why do read these? What kinda person actually reads these!? Really, you're still here? Why aren't you reading the story yet? "I MADE THIS FOR YOU!" And yet here zi sit, waiting for you to stop reading THIS instead of the actual story. Come on, go already! Read the real thing not my sleep-deprived author's notes! Go now or I swear to drunk! Wait, wrong line…**

"What was it, Canada-san?" Japan had asked once the rest of the group was about a meter away.

"W-well, um… It might sound stupid… but that's why I wanted to talk to you." Japan couldn't help himself. "You think I'm stupid?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wh-what!?" Thank goodness for his quietness… "N-n-no, I… I m-mean I just-! J-japan, I honestly d-didn't…!" He stopped when he saw the other man's smile.

"… Bastard…" Canada muttered. Japan chuckled a little, before he returned to being serious. "So, what was it?"

"Eh? Oh, well, it's just… I thought you could talk some sense into me, eh," Canada said nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. "About…?"

"W-well, um… In the piano room with England, h-he kinda… _left_ while I was distracted by the piano." Japan's eyes widened slightly. "N-nothing happened! Er, I at least didn't get hurt…"

"And?" Japan was a bit impatient inside, having to continually prompt him, but his nature gained control and kept him calm. "And, well… A Creature walked in-"

"Wh-while we were fighting it?" Japan interrupted in surprise. "W-well, I would gue- Yeah, we're fine! Just chatting, eh!" Japan hadn't even registered that one of them had called up from the staircase.

"Um… I guess it had to do with the whole "distorted time" thing," Canada continued. "Anyway, It came in, but only seemed to notice me if Kumagenie…" The bear frowned at him from in his arms. "… growled. I guess my lack of notice finally payed off, eh?" He gave a weak, but still humorous, laugh.

"It finally seemed to notice me for good, and I thought I was done for. But suddenly…" He hesitated. "Go on…"

"Suddenly… This black humanoid shape floated down, and It seemed like… like It had some huge grudge against the figure. It sounds crazy, but…" He swept a hand through his hair quickly. "… I swear, I haven't seen any of the others react like that to us…" Japan looked at him a little bit before stopping him. "And?" Canada blinked.

"A-and what?"

"What happened next? How did you escape? Did It leave you alone?" Japan asked. "Well… That's what I meant before. The figure… It _phased through_ the door. I don't think it was human, whatever it was, but… It definitely isn't like those Others loitering around here." Canada shook his head. "But it just doesn't make sense. There can't be ghosts here. Ghosts aren't real, eh?" Silence.

"U-um, Japan? This is the part where you lecture me aboot foolishness and how ghosts can't-"

"They are," japan interrupted, going down the second flight of stairs. "Wh-wha-!?"

"Canada, let me explain later; the others already seem worried, I don't think they need us to murmur any longer," Japan said to the Canadian at the top of the stairs. When Canada came down, the others surely were there, arms crossed and feet tapping.

"Aiyaa, what took you so long!? I swear, you're getting slower than me, aru!"

"I don't think anyone could be that slow…"

"HEY!" But all of them laughed anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They filed into the room slowly, both unable to wait and scared to death to find out the contents of the safe. Italy was last, and Japan frowned at him, noticing his uneven breathing. There was a silence in the room before Canada realized Japan wasn't going to open the safe. He walked up instead, trying the numbers in the safe. He started backwards, just in case.

It turned out to be correct. He reached in and pulled out…

"Another key? Great, aru!" China cheered. Canada was glad they had another one, too, seeing as no other doors seemed ready to be unlocked yet. "Where's it go, aru?" He had to squint even with his glasses to see the engraving: I-STD

His face flushed a bit at the initials used. "I-it's on this floor," he said. "Where to?" Japan took the key from Canada suddenly, startling him a bit. "They are written in initials, China-k-san." There was that slip again! "It's hard to tell what's what by the key." Then he, too, spotted the labeling and flushed a little bit. _Wh-who on Earth labeled these things!? _Japan though incredulously.

He shook away the thought and added it to his pocket collection. _Note to self: tell someone else to carry the damn things for a while._ "Well, at least there are only two other locked doors," Germany said. The others nodded their agreements, glad they wouldn't have to search long.

**But you all will~! I'll be back tomorrow at some point, probably just with one chappie, but meh. I blame school, dryers that break too easily, and Spain. **_**Always blame Spain…**_

… ***ahem* Well, I really have nothing else to say, so, until next time…**

**Auf wiedersehen, sweethearts~!**


	30. The Cell and Questions

**YAY! I have thirty chapies now~! Thanks so much to those who've actually read everything so far! *takes G**shoe's bucket of confetti & throws some out* THIRTY, BITCHES! *insane laughter***

**Nations: …**

**Me: *continues laughing insanely***

**Canada: …Well, someone needs to say it. She-**

**America: MASTER-OF-ALL-TIME STILL OWNS NOTHIN'!**

**Canada: I hate you!**

They concluded that a study wouldn't be in an immediate hallway, so they walked through the rooms under the staircase. Japan took out the key and stuck it in the lock. It wouldn't turn.

"Wait, so this isn't it, aru?"

"We couldn't have been wrong, could we have? I know I have my study hidden away…"

"Er, s-sorry… It was the wrong one," Japan apologized. "I-it's hard to see the engravings…" _And I'm carrying all the keys…_

"Oh…" everyone else said, sweatdropping. He made sure he had the _correct_ key this time before opening the door. The size of the room startled them all; it was even bigger than the tatami room!

They split into pairs (and one trio) to look around. England and Germany looked through the bookcases and Italy and Japan looked through some drawers. China, Canada, and Russia examined the chairs, desk, and small sofa for anything. Russia was the first to do something: he accidentally hit a switch while looking under the table. The seven of them were startled by the suddenly moving bookcase.

"Wow! Who found that, aru?" China asked excitedly. "Th-that would be me~" Russia said, holding up a hand. "Huh? Well, good job," China congratulated, smiling at him nervously. Russia blushed a bit as he smiled back. _I like this place… So many others like me here~!_

_**How would you like to stay forever? **_Russia blinked at the sudden voice in his head. He stood up and tried to forget it. _**I asked a question… I can help you stay here… Would you like me to?**_

Russia frowned as he followed the others into the room with a cell. _I don't know… It would mean compromise; there is no such service in-or _with_- Russia…_

_**But you'll get to stay here! You'll be loved forever… Just help me…**_

_Well… How?_

_**We'd need to keep in contact with someone… Someone I met once. They promised to help me if I could find a way to contact them. I can't do it now…**_

_Why not?_

… _**I need a host.**_

His body chilled a little, so he tried to focus on what was going on in front of him: Japan was looking at something on the ground and Italy was at the cell door.

_**Come on, Ivan. **_He almost jumped out of his skin. _**I'll only need to use it on occasion… I mostly need it to access your electric voice box…**_

_You mean… my phone?_

_**Hm… I suppose if that's what it's called, then yes. He said "give me a call", so I assume I need one of those…**_

_But… If you're what I think you are, why not-?_

_**I am confined to this house, as are my servants. What's worse is I'm… trapped. I need a host, only to use every once in a while. So… what do you say…?**_

Russia bit his lip. Suddenly, the lights went out, scaring him.

"Wh-what happned!?" he yelled.

"Ouch! S-someone stepped on my bloody foot!"

"Aiyaa!" _THUD _"Wh-who the heck trip me, aru!?"

"S-sorry, Ch-China-san!"

"Wh-what's going on!?"

"Ve, Germany~! I-I'm scared~!"

"G-get off my back, verdammt!"

Then there was the sound of a door creaking open and more thuds.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"A cell…?" The sight of a cell didn't bode well with Japan, especially in this place.

"Aiyaa, what kind of house is this?" China asked. "So many different rooms…" The group walked into it slowly, cautious of it being a trp.

"It doesn't look like anything's in here…" England said, looking around the small area. Japan looked on the ground for anything small. "Ah hah! " he cried, bending over to pick up his find.

"What is it?" Germany asked. "Another key," Japan said, looking it over for an engraving. He frowned when he found none. "Hooray! Where's this go, aru? Er, what floor?" Japan opened his mouth to answer, when suddenly the lights cut off, causing him to drop the key.

"Wh-what happned!?" Russia yelled.

"Ouch! S-someone stepped on my bloody foot!" Japan tried feeling for it, but instead he ended up being falling on.

"Aiyaa!" _THUD _"Wh-who the heck trip me, aru!?"

"S-sorry, Ch-China-san!" he apologized.

"Wh-what's going on!?"

"Ve, Germany~! I-I'm scared~!" Italy yelled, running over. There was a strangled yell.

"G-get off my back, verdammt!" Germany shouted. The room froze at the sound of the door slowly creaking open, followed by slow thumping, chilled air, and loud breathing.

"It found us…" he whispered. The lights blinked back dimly, just enough for them to see Its ugly face right at the door.

"V-VE! W-w-we're doomed!" Italy screamed.

"Sch-scheiße, Italy, get off of me!"

It grabbed the cell door and jerked back.

000o000o000o000o000

"Well, thanks for the food~!" Spain thanked, patting his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, now get back to the fucking building so Elizabeta can pound your heads with her skillet!"

"Make us," Stevie challenged, smiling at Romano coolly. Romano's face turned red. "Alright-!"

"R-Roma, they did just feed us! We can't thank them by sending them back to her!" Spain protested. "Sorry, did you mean this skillet?" They looked back at Stevie, and their jaws slacked at what she was holding.

"Yeah, I kinda thought I'd need it if I was gonna follow you to this place."

"Stevie!" The others all jumped. "What have you been told about steeling!?" Samuel scolded, glaring at his older sister.

"H-hey, we need s-something to defend ourselves with, r-right!? I just took advantage of the situation! D-don't hurt me over it~!" Samuel let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I won't hurt you… You should know that by now. But I am disappointed in you…"

"Ke…" Stevie whimpered.

"Oh, now look at the princess," Romano said with a smirk. Stevie glared at him weakly. "I'll get you for that later…" she threatened.

"Now look who's slow!" They turned to look after the mocking voice. Spain and Romano were shocked to see how far ahead of them Austria was.

"Wow… Guess boredom gives people superpowers~!" Spain joked. He and Stevie laughed, while Samuel still glared at Stevie, only his yellow eyes showing signs of amusement. Romano held back a smile and shared a look with him.

_Wait… _Romano pulled Spain up ahead of the younger two. "Ow!" Spain complained.

"Quiet!" Romano hissed. He glanced back to make sure the other two weren't snooping. Stevie's red eyes burned with curiosity, but she hadn't moved any closer.

"Isn't something… _off_ about them? Besides the fact that they know about Nations…" Spain frowned at him. "Not that I can tell, no…" he whispered.

"Look back at the kid. Don't the hair and black cloak seem… familiar?" Spain looked back at them. Stevie waved, and Spain waved back. Romano rolled his eyes. "Okay, now focus on _Samuel_."

"H-how do you know I wasn't!?"

"…"

"… Fine…" Spain looked him over. When he turned back to Romano, he said, "I guess he kind of looks familiar… Not sure where from…"

"Allow me!" They both jumped. "Ch-chigi, how did you do that!?" Romano demanded. Stevie gave an annoying smirk. "I'm just that amazing~!" Romano's stomach tightened a little, uneasy at that phrase but not sure why.

"To answer your question, he has strong German ancestry, so he probably looks a lot like Germany," Stevie explained.

"Alright, let me ask now-!"

"Are you ever going to follow!? Geez, I thought _you_ were the ones who wanted _me_ to come!" they heard faintly. This time when they looked back, they could barely spot the Austrian way off in the distance. "Shit! We need to get going!" Romano swore, running to catch up with Austria. Spain turned back to the siblings.

"Said you wanted to go, too, right?" Stevie nodded enthusiastically. "Then follow the yellow-clothed Spaniard~!" Spain cheered.

"_I heard that, now shut up!" _Romano yelled in the distance. Stevie and Spain laughed, while Samuel sighed and rubbed his temples.

000o000o000o000o000

Japan opened his eyes when, instead of being slowly torn to pieces, there was a clang of metal. It growled and pulled at the door again, harsher.

"W-why isn't it coming in, aru?" China asked. "That! There's a pad lock!" England exclaimed. Sure enough, a pad lock was on the door and another cell bar. It hissed and gave one last pull before backing off, growling.

"Hah! Take that!" China mocked. It screeched angrily and charged the bars. China jumped back, screaming. But it seemed the bars were too tough for It to break, as It stumbled back after hitting them. China shook as Russia put an arm around him, and It stalked slowly out of the room.

Once the lights were back on fully, China noticed who had been comforting him and jumped, standing up with a flushed face. "Now who was it that taught me mocking led only to trouble?" Japan teased. "Sh-sh-shut up, aru!" China yelled. The others laughed while China crossed his arms and huffed.

"Fine, laugh! We're just trapped in here unless that key Japan found goes to lock, aru!" that shut them up pretty quickly. "Um…" Japan said looking across the ground. "Now what?" England asked.

"I dropped it when the lights went out… I-I apologize…" he muttered.

"Hm… Now what?" Italy said, looking up at the ceiling with a frown. The others looked around, too, until Japan and England both cried, "Found it!" They looked at each other.

"Two? There were two keys?" Germany asked. "N-no, only one…" Japan said. "Well, now there are two… How did that happen?" England asked, looking at the key he was holding. Japan looked at his key. It was engraved with: I-BSM. Japan frowned. The one he'd seen before…

"Odd… Mine doesn't have any kind of label…" England said. Japan looked up at him.

"Hey, then that one must be for the lock~!" Italy cheered. The others agreed-all but Japan. _How could he know mine _was_ engraved…? They could both have been blank…_ It seemed his Italian friend got stranger and stranger the longer he was in the mansion.

England stuck the key in the lock, and sure enough it unlocked. They all stepped out, glad they wouldn't be stuck in such a small space anymore.

"Hey… Do you hear that?" Germany asked with a frown. As the quieted even further, they heard a "tick-tock"-ing. "A clock! There!" Canada said, pointing towards the door. They looked and spotted a clock, right beside the door.

Germany picked it up when they gathered over there. "How did we miss that, aru?" China asked. When no one could come up with an answer, Germany held the clock up, preparing to break it.

"Um… W-wait a moment, please," Japan said uneasily. The others turned to look at him.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Germany asked. "It's just… I'm a bit uneasy with this now."

"Really? Why?" Canada asked.

"Was it because of what happened after Russia broke the clock, aru? Did it happen again?" China asked.

"What happened after Russia broke a clock?" England asked. "Japan looked sick and leaned on the wall. He seemed dazed for a minute, aru," China said.

"Well, yes… Sort of," Japan said. "Back when Russia broke the clock, I only heard voices."

"Voices?" Germany asked. "Hai. It sounded like Russia-san, America-san, China-san, and myself having a conversation. Then, when I broke the clock in the piano room… I _saw_ that scenes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Canada asked in confusion. "It means I saw what was happening as we repeated what I'd heard before. I also saw other scenes, all of them of me coming here with others than I truly did," Japan explained.

"Really? You aren't, maybe, lying…?" England asked tentatively. "Of course not! Why?" Japan responded in shock.

"Well… I didn't say anything before because I thought you'd call me crazy, but… I saw the same thing."

"What?"

"Wh-when?" Canada asked. "When I went to investigate the other rooms," England answered. "I had just gone into one when all I could hear was ticking…"

_England frowned at the sound, irritated and confused. After a small search led by the sounds volume, he found a clock in the place of a book in one of the rows of shelves. He frowned. _Odd place to put a book…_ he thought with a frown. Shrugging the thought off, he smashed the clock on the ground. He was grateful when the noise stopped. But he was suddenly dizzy…_

"… and then I saw myself coming here several times over with different groups," England concluded. There was a pause in the room.

"So, two people here have seen events… that could have happened?" Russia asked. Japan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know those theories that multiple universes exist, each one representing a different choice than what you made in yours, Дa?" the others slowly nodded. "Well, what if that's what they are?" Japan frowned at him. "But then why would we see them now? Why have we never seen flashes of those universes before?" he asked. "Just an idea…" Russia mumbled.

"No. They aren't real at all." Everyone turned to Italy in shock. "Wh-what? How can you tell?" Canada asked.

"Well… I can't exactly," he said. "But I think those Things are just trying to confuse us with these 'memories' so it'll be easier to catch us."

"So… fake memories?" England asked. Italy nodded. "Exactly. These clocks were placed around here to screw up time, so It must done something to make them give us false memories," he said. "I think we should just forget them altogether." Japan eyed him warily. Something about him… was far from right. It wasn't just his tone or his serious attitude; it was that he never met any of their eyes while he talked.

"I believe Italy is correct," Germany said. "We should just ignore whatever we see after we break a clock." Everyone agreed.

"So… Can we go over exactly what _did _start this?" Canada asked. "Just so we'll know what to ignore."

"It certainly wouldn't hurt, aru," China said. He put a hand under his chin and thought. "Let's see… First, we were at the World Meeting, aru. Afterwards, America pulled us back to tell us about the mansion, along with, France, America, and Prussia."

"Right. America said he'd heard some rumors about this place, and we then split into two groups," England said. "We decided…" England frowned. "This is where I get lost…"

"We'd decided that you, America, China, Russia, France, and Canada would come here, and we would decide once you were here," Japan continued. "Italy, Germany, and I decided to come after you after a moment's discussion, along with Prussia."

"Sounds right so far…" Italy said.

"But I swear I remember coming here with America and you," he said, pointing to Japan. "America got lost from the group, not France."

"It's not real, right, aru?" China wondered. "As Italy said, it's likely a trick by the Creatures wandering around here," Canada said.

"All of the memories we saw are mixing up the lies and the truth," Japan said to England. "Once one suspects something, everything else seems suspicious." He couldn't help but glance at Italy as he said that. "That's why we need to ignore what we see after the clocks break," Italy repeated. Japan noticed a bit of a pleading look in Italy's eyes. _Everything else… _he thought, looking back at the others.

"It will be hard to do, aru," China said. "But… It better than being so confused…"

"Alright, I'm going to break the clock now," Germany said. "Ready yourselves for whatever you see, und remember it isn't real." The others nodded, and Germany snapped the clock in half.

Japan felt dizzy all over again, and he closed his eyes to feel less sick. When he opened them, he was looking at the usual yellow-orange covering the scene. This time, he was inside the mansion.

He blinked at the scene in front of him. _Wh-what on Earth…?_

**And a cliffhanger will end our extra-long chappie thirty special~! Not that the scene should be too surprising… or should it? (3: Really, I'm glad you guys have supported me to the point that I've felt like continuing through THIRTY chappies~! I feel like Italy before the mansion~!**

**Italy: What do you me-?**

**Me: NOTHING. Now lie down in your bed…**

**Italy: *lies down hesitantly***

**Me: Now, answer a simple question for me. *holds out cloth* Does this cloth smell like chloroform to you?  
>Italy: *inhales deeply* Yup, it suuuuure… *passes out.<strong>

**Me: Heheh… Erm, wh-what do you mean you saw that? What do you ean? What did you see? Hey, does this rag smell like chloroform to you? *pushes rag into your face***

**Oh, and before you pass out, I want to apologize for Spain. I don't know what it is about this story pushing me to reference **_**The Wizard of Oz**_** so much! Now sleep…**


	31. The Memories

**I'm back~! D'ja miss me!? Who am I kidding, NO…**

**America: Can't blame 'em…**

**Me: Shut up! *flicks nose* So, did ANYONE like how I made last chapter long specially because of you awesome people reading this? Anyone? Hello~? *cue cricket chirp* Ah well, whatever. I'll just never do it again~! **

_TheFlamingOrangePhantomhive _– **In response to ch29's comment, Japan is stopping himself from saying "kun", a Japanese honorific used when referring to someone who they have an emotional attachment to. Japan usually uses this (in fanfiction) with Italy to show him affection, and here he's trying not to let it slip that he still has an emotional attachment to China. There are some other uses (found on Wikipedia), but this is how I'm using it here. Hope that clears that up~!**

"… _mushrooms do?" Prussia asked._

"Wh-what…?" Japan muttered. _Th-this is… what happened yesterday, _he thought in confusion. _But… Didn't Italy-san say-? _His thoughts were interrupted by quick flashes: an angry glare, a pleading look to deny what was seen, a shaky smile, an eye full of fear after a simple question… _S-so… They _are _real…? _Everything was a little less yellow after that.

"_...shhhh!" Prussia hissed. "D-doesn't it sound like… Something is… g-getting closer…?" he whispered to Japan._

After a pause, Japan heard the familiar approaching footsteps. He was tempted to draw his tachi, but he quickly realized it would do no good. _Why does something feel… _off? Japan thought, fear building in his chest.

_After a tense silence, the door burst open. The two sprung into action-though one was faster than the other. _Japan couldn't stop his legs from carrying him over, even though he couldn't pick up the blanket or anything else to help. "N-no…" he whispered. _When Japan landed and finally saw the Creature fade away, he noticed someone was missing…_

"_PRUSSIA!" he yelled once he spotted his blood-stained body between the beds. He ran over and dragged the sheets the rest of the way off the bed. "Shiva… This hurts…" Prussia muttered. "D-don't worry, Prussia-san! I-I can stop the bleeding with these sheets!"_

"_C-calm down, Jap… I'm a Nation, I can't die… Ah, but… I'm not a Nation anymore… am I? Just… an ex-Nation who's… somehow still alive…"_

"_You're not dying, at least not today! J-just stay with me, Prussia-san…"_

"_Hey… Are West and Ita… okay?" Prussia asked weakly, his eyes sparking back to life a little._

Japan had to look away. He couldn't bear seeing one of his friends like this… What "he" said next didn't exactly help his streaming tears.

"… _Hai. They have already left and are at the meeting hall again. They are waiting for us, so… please, Prussia-san… hold on…"_

Japan turned back just in time to watch helplessly as Prussia gave a weak sound of acknowledgement before his head drifted slightly to the side, a weak smile still on his face. "B-because… I didn't lock the door… Prussia-san-" A flash of him sticking the key in the lock appeared. "But… But I _did _lock the door…" he muttered. The scene turned back to having its yellow-orange tint. "Prussia-san is missing, but alive."

The scene shifted to a small room, where he, Italy, Germany, and Prussia stood. Each of them was covered in dried-and a few fresh- splotches of blood.

"_SCHEI__ßE!" Germany swore."Even though we managed to find each other again, our situation only got worse! Und now we're locked in this tiny-ass room while that __Thing __is after our blood!"_

_Wh-what is this room? _Japan wondered. _None of the rooms we've been in have been this small before… Is this the closet Germany-san was hiding in…?_

_"West, be quiet," Prussia said sternly. "Don't be so pessimistic or something might __actually__ happen. What matters is __we__ are alive. Besides, with so many Nations missing, someone's bound to come after us!" Germany didn't seem to be paying his older brother any attention, a rare thing. He ran a hand through his already-messy hair, fully freeing it from its comb-back. "We're going to… to be eaten, one-by-one… in front of each other…" He grit his teeth, looking ready to cry. "That… that is what _I _would do if I were that __Thing!"__ Just as Italy's eyes burned with anger and he looked ready to shout, Prussia stepped forward and slapped Germany with all of his strength, sending him to the floor._

_"That is enough, West!" __he screamed. He grabbed his shirt collar and hauled him up, their faces very close to each other. "Listen up, verdammt! There are still many other ways out of here, so don't you __dare__ start saying things like that!" he yelled. Japan was huddled in a corner._

Japan suddenly noticed how "he" looked: his eyes were sunken, he looked very thin, he was shaking in fear, and his eyes were red and puffy, as if he'd been crying recently. His hair didn't look nearly as neat as usual either. _Wh-what on Earth happened to me!? _Japan thought_. Er, no, not me… fake me? Whatever, what happened! I- er, he looks awful… Actually, more pressing… where are the others…?_

_Germany looked at his brother with a mix of hurt, fear, and shock. After a moment, he took a deep breath. "You're… right. I'm sorry." Prussia stood him up and let go. "I… should not think like that. But I feel… like I'm on a battlefield-no. Even then, I would be able to keep myself calm enough to keep the remainder of my troops protected. But here…" Germany said. He shook his head and looked at the ground. "I wish we could do something to change this…"_

"_G-Germany?" Italy's quiet, hesitant voice caught everyone's attention._

Japan felt a sick feeling build in his gut when he realized how close to the door Italy was.

"_I… It's okay, you guys- _you're _okay… Or you will be…" Italy said weakly. "Y-you… You'll get out this time." The others turned to each other in confusion- or Germany and Prussia did, Japan just continued to stare at Italy._

"This time…?" Japan muttered to himself, the dread growing stronger.

"_Just… Promise me…" His body started shaking a little. __"P-promise me… If you _do_ make it out… __Run. Run straight ahead, straight away. D-don't cry and don't turn back no matter what… a-and time-" He was interrupted by the door opening, with dimmed lights and a burst of cold air following. Before anyone could even gasp, Italy was in Its claws._

"_Italy!" "ITA!" Japan stared on in horror, frozen. "Promise me… Germany…" Italy said, smiling sadly. It opened Its mouth, bringing Italy near it. "NO!"_

"ITALY!" Japan yelled.

"J-Japan!" he heard Italy yelled. Everything was suddenly black, though he still heard a sickening spurt. Japan's eyes were closed, as usual, but this time he woke up on the ground. Except his brain forgot to tell him he was now awake.

"I-Italy-kun!" he shouted, grabbing the Italian's neck and hugging him. "E-eh!? J-Japan!" Italy exclaimed.

"J-Japan! Remember what we said about the clocks!" he heard England yell. _Not real… _His eyes snapped open and he let Italy go, looking around him. Six people stood around Japan with worried expressions. His face regained some color in his embarrassment.

"I… I'm sorry… I remember now," Japan said, standing up. "Are you alright?" German asked anxiously. "Do you need to stay lying down a moment? You fainted when I broke the clock…"

"N-no, I'm-wait… Did I?" Japan didn't remember fainting…

"Yeah. When we all snapped out of our trances, you were on the floor," Canada answered.

"You looked like you were having nightmares, aru," China said. When Japan saw his eyes, they screamed at him _Are you alright? I was so worried… aru. _"I guess your memories are more intense than ours or something." The images of Prussia's lifeless body and Italy's relaxed, clutched body flashed through his mind again.

"Are you sure you don't need to rest a moment?" England asked. "I-I'm sure. I was merely confused for a moment is all… Why do you all seem fine?" It was the first thing he could think of to get the topic off him and the "memories."

"Well, I never saw anything," Germany spoke up. "I got no confusing 'memories' of any sort."

"Hah! I'm jealous of you~!" Russia sang. "Mine were not bad, just me coming here with different groups until I eventually saw the right one."

"My case was so-so," Canada said nervously. "Italy and I were running away from the Thing until we reached a dead-end, then I saw myself coming here with America and China."

"Same here!" China cried in shock, looking at Canada. "Except instead of Italy, it was Prussia, aru. But once I calmed down, I realized it was all nonsense! I can actually ignore them pretty easy, aru."

"But we'll still have to go through this many more times," England grumbled. "It's like a vivid dream that seems so real it's almost impossible to see the difference once you wake up."

"But once you calm down, reasoning and good judgment return, and you can see none of it was real," Canada concluded. "So just calm down and push the 'memories' away next time, Japan."

"Ve~! I agree; I was so worried about you, Japan! I don't want that to happen again…" Italy said, frowning at the last line.

But Japan couldn't ignore-didn't_ want_ to ignore-what he'd seen. He could conclude that Prussia was alive, he _had_ locked the door; Prussia would be fine.

But in the other memory… It was a room Japan hadn't seen yet. Not to mention how significantly different the four looked and acted, or how much smaller the group had been.

"Er… In your-false memories… Did anyone see any rooms that we haven't been in yet?" Japan asked hesitantly. The others frowned at him.

"Nope," Canada said first. "In the 'memories' I saw, we were always in the same rooms we'd already seen."

"Same here."

"I didn't see any new rooms, aru."

"Me neither."

Japan inwardly sighed. So, he was the odd-one-out when it came to these "memories"…

"Japan? Did… something happen?" Italy asked, tilting his head to one side. Japan looked at him a moment. He could have told him he was in danger. He could have said yes and explained the disturbing scenes. He could have explained his gut feeling that they were real.

But he felt that Italy already knew most of this, if not all. "No," he said. Italy didn't seem convinced, but he let it drop. "Okay~," he said, stepping back a little more. Japan looked at Italy a bit longer as they began filing out of the room. _Whenever we break a clock… we see false memories that confuse us and make us less capable of seeing the truth._

"Okay, are our watches synchronized?" England asked. As everyone checked to be safe, Japan continued to think. _That has to be all… We couldn't possibly _die_ here, right? We'd put up too much of a fight! _But as he looked back up to see Italy's smile looking a bit less stable, he shook his head._ Or perhaps… that's the information being fed to us. And if there's a chance that what I saw… Italy… will…_

The others began filing out of the room, though Italy paused when he saw Japan in his same spot. "Japan…" He looked up. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Japan paused. He still couldn't find it in him to tell him…

"Italy-kun?"

"Hm?" Italy said, tilting his head slightly. Japan bit his lip, wishing he could come up with a more sane-sounding question. "Are… Are you hurt somewhere?" Italy had that look in his eye for the third time. When he opened his mouth, it closed again. After a minute, he answered:

"No… I'm not in pain at all." That hadn't been the question…

"I see… I'm sorry for asking such an odd question," Japan lied. Italy gave a nervous smile before heading into the other room where the others were waiting. As Japan walked, his brain was working ninety-miles-an-hour.

_Italy was the one who told us that the memories we see after we break the clocks. Or, more correctly, he begged for us to ignore them, _then_ said they were fake. I saw a small square room none of the others did. There is no way I could have simply come up with that on my own… So, if there was no way I'd know it, then… what was the point of showing me that room? What if they aren't fake at all? What if… What if they could be…_

…_a… message from somebody? _

_**Wow… didn't mean for this chappie to get so long. I guess it's just that I didn't want it too short either, and the only good place I saw to cut it at was at a place that would make it too short. Plus I would've just uploaded another chapter continuing from there right after, so it wouldn't have made it suspenseful in any way. Alright, thus ends this chappie~! I'll be back tomorrow, guys, so sit at those computers and don't move for anything until then! Ciao~!**_


	32. The Rest and a Calander!

**Hey~! I'm back after my mini vacation! Yup, one day is enough vacation for me! So, now I'm back with chappie 32! I own nothing~! Now let's jump right into it~!**

They decided to rest in the library for a few minutes, both because of Japan acting strange and the fact that no one really felt 100% after the scare in the cell. Japan had offered up onigiri and blue beer to help them feel better. They happily accepted, but Germany was the only one to touch the beer.

China and England were skimming through books, Italy was napping, and everyone else was sitting nervously around the room, nibbling on onigiri and trying to think of what to do next.

"… Oh?" China said, bending down.

"What is it?" England asked, glancing at him. "This paper just fell out of this book…" England stepped over to look at it with China.

_Marriage Certificate_

_This certificate…***_

_Union bet…*******_

_F***************_

_And_

_A****************_

China blinked and squinted at the paper. "Damn… Whoever scribbled all this out must've thought they were using a sword instead of a pen, aru," he said. _Or hoped… _England thought. China looked at him after he said nothing, noticing a faint flush on his face.

"I wonder who married who…" China said, making sure England knew he was suspect. _Ah…! Crap, he thinks I was involved!? Dammit, France…! _England then "accidentally" fell on China.

"HEY!" Chin shouts. He quickly grabs the dropped paper and stuffs it in his pocket aas he stands up. "So sorry. Must have been a loose board," England said calmly. China looked around briefly. Not only was there no loose board, but…

"Where'd the paper go?" he asked suspiciously. "… Away. Far away. Far, _far_ away," England said. China glared at him slightly, but before he could say anything else, Japan walked around the end of the bookshelf.

"Are the two of you alright? We heard screaming," Japan asked. "We're fine," England said, walking away from China. "I just tripped and accidentally hit China."

"Don't believe him!" China yelled. Japan looked back and forth between England's slightly red face and China's angry one for a while.

"… Whatever you fought about this time, leave me out of it," Japan said, walking back to Germany and the now-awake Italy. China began grumbling and looking through the books again, while England walked over to an unclaimed spot rest.

_D-damn, that was close… What the heck is France's marriage contract doing here in the first place!? I thought I trashed it back in '56!_ England thought, gripping the paper in his pocket.

"Hey! Guys, come here, aru!" China shouted suddenly. Everyone looked up and ran over to him. They found China holding another gray clock.

"Another one…?" Japan asked.

"Ve… I guess they're in every room…" Japan hadn't had another episode when they broke the clocks in the tatami rooms, but he clearly still wasn't comfortable with the process.

"Well… We need to break all of them," Canada said.

"Japan could just wait out in the hal, right? Then he wouldn't be affected~!" Russia suggested.

"That's actually a good idea," Germany said. "But if Japan wants to stay…"

"Er… I suppose I will stay. Besides, I've been fine so far, haven't I?" Japan decided. He'd been very tempted to step outside, but if the others had to see these memories, he would, too.

"Alright… Then are we all ready, aru?" China asked.

"As ready as we can be…" Canada answered. The others nodded, and China stuck one of his swords into the clock. The familiar dizzy feeling took Japan over, and he closed his eyes to steady himself.

"… _chigi…"_

Japan opened his eyes and was a bit confused to find himself looking at the door to the room he despised so.

"… _brother…" _

Japan tried opening the door, but his hand went through. _Right… I can't touch anything but the ground here…_ he remembered. When he went through the door, he very much wished he hadn't.

"_P-please, stay with me!" Japan cried, wrapping more bed sheet around Romano's injured chest and ignoring his own. "Y-your brother… J-just keep thinking of him…!"_

"_Why…? He obvi-obviously… doesn't want me…" Romano choked out. "H-how could you say that!?" Japan demanded. :After every-thing he's gone through… before I… got here… a-and how he… screamed at me to leave…" His head slipped towards the ground, but he fought it back up. "He wants… nothing to do… with me…"_

"_Sh-shut up, Romano!" Japan yelled. The Italian looked startled, even near his death._

Japan stared at the two. _R-Romano-san… Italy's brother isn't here, though… Does this mean I'm seeing… the future? N-no, that can't be it… We never said word to Romano or even Spain that we were coming here… No one but us ten who're already here know about this place…_

"_Y-you're loved by him! He wants to be with you, just… not here! It's too… dangerous," Japan said. "I know that's all, please just stay with me!"_

"_Hah… You know it won't matter…"_

"_Er… What?" Japan asked. Romano gave a weak, bitter laugh. "So then… He hasn't yet… told you… this time…" Romano said. "Wh-what do you mean-?"_

"_Please… save the question… for my brother… next time arou…" His head didn't come back up this time. Japan could do nothing but stare at Romano's body for a while. Then he felt his own weaken, pushing him down beside his body. "Italy… I'm sorry…" Then it was black._

Japan continued staring at the one spot, even as the scene changed.

_Japan and China each hopped into a closet, sliding it shut quickly but quietly. they found that their closets were conjoined and almost groaned. But then they heard the door creak open. There was a lot of thumping and heavy breathing, many times passing right by them. Eventually, It left the room. The brothers sighed and stepped out, finally being able to breathe safely._

"_Th-that was too close, aru…" China panted. "Hai… We almost ruined all of his hard work…" Japan agreed. "He said this was the closest… he's ever been. I don't want to… make him go through this all over again." China opened his mouth to say more, but he was crushed by a huge Thing dropping from the ceiling. "CH-CHINA-KUN!"_

Japan jumped, scared by the sudden appearance. _Wh-what the h-heck!? Th-that Thing is bigger than any we've ever seen! _Then he registered "China"'s getting crushed and "him" having called him "China-kun."

"_You… You…" Japan started, his body shaking and eyes watering. "Y-you will… d-d-die!" He launched himself at It. But he was so blinded by rage and sorrow, he couldn't dodge Its claw, headed straight for his stomach. He cried out in pain, dropping his tachi._

Japan grimaced. He was really getting sick of blood.

_Japan tried getting off of Its claw, but It slammed him into a wall, tearing him in half. He wasn't dead yet, though. It grabbed his lower half and ate it, sickening his remaining, dying upper half._

Japan looked away just in time to hear a sickening sound-a mix between a squish and a crunch. Everything went black again, and Japan suddenly found his eyes shut.

He forced them open, ready to run. But when he stood up quickly, everything came rushing back.

"Japan?" England asked. He looked at him. "You were-"

"I-I know… I'm fine now, though," he lied. They looked around them as China opened his eyes.

"J-Japan!" he cried, running over to hug him. Japan's face flushed, even though he wanted to hug him back just a little. Just a little…

"Ch-China-ku-_san_, r-remember what we said!" _Or rather, what Italy said… _China backed off a little, examining Japan. "R… Right… Sorry, aru…"

"Well…" They turned to Germany. "It would appear the others are still in their 'memories'… Now what?" England frowned. "What do you mean? We just stood around until Japan woke up in the other room…"

"Well, yes… But now, most of us are trapped between these bookshelves." Ah, they were… "I'm not complaining, but I thought some of you might want out of here."

"I-I believe I will go to the table…" Japan said, glad Germany had reminded him he wasn't trapped _that_ much. He walked to the table, followed only by China. They sat down at the table, which was soon blanketed in an awkward silence.

"Um…" Japan eventually began. He was interrupted by shouting by the bookcases.

**And there we have it~! I know a lot of you want me to get on with the basement scene, I just **_**had**_** to do the marriage contract thing XD And I thought a few extra memories would help add to the mansion's mystery and confusion~! Well, time to get on with chappie 33! *flies off like Robin!chibi!Canada* (I love that random part! XD)**


	33. The Basement

***runs up* Hello~~~ there pe- AH! *grabs ankle***

**France: Wh-what happened!?**

**Me: Ugh… Why I haven't been here is what. My ankle's been bothering me a lot the past few days, and I haven't felt that up to walking on it, especially after school… And my computer's on the other side of my house's front door… Really sorry, but my body hates me~!**

**England: I blame France for that…**

**France: HEY!**

**Me: Guys, this is supposed to be MY author's note… Thanks. Well, I don't own a thing but my OCs, still yet. Apologies if this seems weird in places, I'm typing this on little sleep.**

The brothers got over there just in time for the screaming to stop. Canada was holding his head, shaking, and everyone else had snapped out of their memories.

"C-Canada! S-say something!"

"C-C-Canada! Remember what you said about the clocks!"

"V-ve, what's wrong!? Canada!"

"Give him some air," Japan said, running up to him. The others backed off a bit as Japan knelt down beside him. "Canada-san. Look at me." Canada didn't move.

"Canada-san… Look. At. Me," Japan repeated, slower. Canada blinked and slowly turned to look at Japan. "Good… Now think hard, Canada. What did we say about what we saw after the clocks broke?" Funny how the situation was reversed only moments earlier. The pale Canadian closed his eyes, presumably in thought.

"I-I… The m-memories aren't… r-real…" Canada stuttered. Japan nodded. "Exactly." Canada opened his eyes. "N-now I know… what you must've felt like…" Canada said, giving Japan a weak smile. He brought his hands down from his head, taking a deep breath. "I-I'm really… s-sorry," he apologized, trying to stand up.

"H-hey, Canada! You shouldn't stand up yet," England said. Canada glanced at him. "I-I'm fine… at least enough to stand," he said. Even with just one sentence, Japan understood why England was so worried: he'd raised America and Canada, and now that America was missing, Canada was the only one he'd raised that was left for now…

They decided sticking around a few more minutes would be a good idea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They'd decided their group would split up: Japan and Italy would look through the room immediately in front of the staircase while the others searched further down.

"Another key…" Japan muttered, picking up, yes, another key. But this one was… different. Instead of being the usual gold, this one was silver. _Guess they were running low on money, _he thought jokingly,_ to only be able to afford silver._

"Ve~! I found another clock, Japan!" Italy cheered from the desk by the door. Yes, Japan could hear it, too. "Should we smash it now~?"

"Iie, we should wait for the others to be here," Japan said. "I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to try it with only two people in the room." Even back in "the safe room", there had been three people when the clock had been broken.

"Ve, okay~!" the Italian said. There was a pause in which Japan spent looking the key over for an engraving. Just before Italy said something, his senses were suddenly magnified enough for him to see worn marking that seemed to say: BSM-CEL.

"Ve, Japan…" Italy began just as Japan could see normally again. "Wh-what is it, Italy?" Japan managed. _More importantly, what was _that!? Japan wondered.

"Um, I was just wondering… You've been brooding over something for a while… haven't you?" Japan was stunned at first.

"Why do you ask?" he asked cautiously. Italy bit his lip. "Have you or haven't you been brooding over something?" Italy repeated, more forceful and pushy. "You never exactly act 'normal' from my view, but you've been even… harder to read since we came here. Especially after the clock we broke back in the cell…" Japan frowned and thought things over for a moment.

_Since Italy said it, I-and the others, I assume- have thought they _were_ fake memories. But myself… I have my doubts. Are they fake, or is that a lie that has been fed to us? I cannot stop the thought from entering my head now and then… Is there a chance they are possibilities that could happen if we aren't careful enough? _Japan sighed internally. _But what would Italy say to that…?_

"It's really nothing, Italy… I'm fine, so … you don't have to worry-"

"Hah!" Japan jumped at the laugh. "What, me, worry? Come on, Japan, I'm always so relaxed~!"

"… Italy…"

"Hm?" Italy asked, smiling a bit too big. "… You're shaking," Japan said, staring at him. Italy blinked and looked down at himself. Sure enough, he was trembling like a leaf. His body tensed and he looked back up at Japan with a shaky smile. "Ahahah… L-looks like it…~! A-anyway, I _know_ you're brooding over _something_! Is it about the memories we see after we break the clocks?" Japan bit his lip. "Ah-hah! I knew it! I told you, Japan, they're _lies_! Not real! So… just forget them already." Japan knew he was going to regret this, but…

"Are you… sure?" he challenged tentatively. Italy's eyes widened, and he seemed to be mentally panicking. "They could be hints, you know. Telling us things. I thought maybe-"

"_WELL STOP THINKING!"_ Japan jumped and took a step back. "Y-you always think too much, _always_! J-just accept something for once, chigi! They aren't real so just-just…" Italy's eyes were tearing up, and his body was shaking mush harder than before. He suddenly marched over to Japan, using his height to tower over Japan for the first time. "Never think like that again…" he threatened in a terrifying whisper. As Japan's mind was still reeling with fear and disbelief, Italy smiled happily and skipped out, tears falling away. It was like nothing had ever happened, in his eyes…

Japan stayed behind in the room for only a moment before deciding staying alone would only cause trouble for himself. He left the room without another word.

000o000o000o000o000o000

The five remaining in the main group found a small room with only more bookcases, filing cabinets, and a coffee table surrounded by three long, black sofas.

"We looked everywhere, aru! _Again_!" China complained after the fifth comb-over of the room. "Well look again! There has to be something to open the door in the corridor!" Germany commanded. China sighed and began searching the black sofas again.

"What else is there to search…?" England grumbled, looking through the shelves agin. "Don't complain… He might make up turn the mansion upside-down looking for something," Canada whispered (or said, what's the dif? ;-)) as he opened one of the filing cabinet drawers.

As they were almost through with their sixth search, Italy came into the room, followed shortly by Japan. "Ve… This room's colors clash." Leave it to Italy to point out decorative problems while trapped in a haunted mansion…

"What's worse is there's nothing in here, aru," China deadpanned.

"We've tried hard to find something, but it appears to be pointless…" England said. "Hm… Ve, we found a key… but it looks like it's for a cell or something…" Italy said. Japan frowned. _I never told him-_

"Verdammt… We have no more clues about where to go!" Germany swore. "Search the room again!" The others groaned but obeyed. England was sick of looking at books for once, so he decided to try a new tactic: knock around on the wall blindly. After a number of tries-and a few odd looks- he found a spot that sounded hollow. "Hey! I might have found something!" he called out.

The others stopped what they were doing and gathered around England. England knocked on it again, a little harder to give it more volume, and Japan stepped forward. "It sounded like wood…" he muttered. "Maybe it's a door, eh?" Canada suggested hopefully.

Japan spotted a dip in the top right corner of the wallpaper and asked Russia if he thought he could reach it. He frowned and said, "Maybe… Let me see." He had to stand on his toes, even as tall as he was, to reach it. When he yanked it down, there was indeed a door behind it.

"Finally, aru!" China cried. Germany glanced at him. "Hey, if it weren't for me pushing you like that, we may never have found this!" China laughed nervously. "Wh-what gave you the idea I didn't like that, aru? Hahah…" They went through the door quickly, finding a winding corridor that led to a split in the path. "Ve… Germany and I will go this way then!" Italy decided, tugging Germany down one path before Germany could say anything.

Japan, keen on not having to be followed by Italy for a bit, led the others down the other path. They came to another intersection. "So… right or left?"

"Well… how about right first, aru?" China suggested. "Left," England said.

"Right it is~!" Russia cheered. Canada muttered something about Switzerland having the right idea and Japan sighed. He froze after a little ways, spotting a door that was slightly ajar.

"W-well… Should we go in?" Before anyone could answer, Italy and Germany came back. Italy said they'd found another way back to the corridor with the locked door. "And look, Japan, another key~!" Japan flinched back slightly when Italy came closer, but he accepted it.

He suddenly realized Italy seemed to only be serious when something happened to Japan. There might have been times he hadn't seen, he wasn't sure. But so far as he knew-

"_Hellooooooo! Someone? We're the French Girl Scout troop and we want to sell you some cookies~!" _Everyone froze suddenly. "W-was that…?" England stammered.

"_Schei__ße, quit yelling! Or at least don't yell ridiculous things like that!"_

After a pause, the others looked at each other. They ran for the door.

**And there you go~! Again, sorry for the lateness, but my body doesn't want to cooperate. Again… So, ANSWER ME THIS TIME ANGRY ME IS NO GOOD ME:**

**What do you think of my Italy scene?**

**Come on, I ask questions for you guys to have something to actually comment about besides "great story/chapter!" I love those comments, yeah, but I sometimes feel awkward just continually posting stuff like that. So, answer the question (please) and do some other sh*t if ya feel like it. Come on, this has been a lot of work… Don't leave me at this stage of favs and follows for weeks…**


	34. Begin: The Explanation

**KYAAAAA! Thanks for over A THOUSAND views in ONE MONTH! Now here's the next chappie~! And the final one of January~~~! Enjoy~~!**

_Aprincessb1215- Testing, 123… can you hear/see this? Good~! Heh, didn't think it was quite "FA-FA-FABULOUS~!", but thanks~! And I really tried to capture his panic, so thanks again! Heh, who doesn't like GS cookies? Well, actually, Marki doesn't when he's scared… Point is, it just randomly came to me and I thought people would find it too random, so I'm glad you liked it~! Do they even have Girl Scouts in France? Hm… To Google!_

**Keep those comments comin', guys! I'm going to try to respond to them on whichever chappie comes after I read them. Ask away at thing you don't get, tell me you loved this, or tell me I'm a complete failure at writing and life should burn at the stake. You never know what I'll feel like responding to~!**

"Come on, will both of you just shut it already!?" America snapped. "Shouting won't do any good. No one's coming to rescue us-!"

They all jumped when the door slammed open and a group of very familiar people ran in. "America-san!"

"Frog!"

"Brüder!"

"Comrades!"

"A-America! France!"

"Aiyaa, they're here!"

"Ve, everyone~!"

"Y-you guys!" Prussia yelled, jumping off of the box he'd been sitting on. He looked very bruised and beaten, covered in a number of scars and bruises.

France let go of the cell bar to straighten his hair. They noticed a reddened bandage-type-thing on his arm, and he didn't exactly look better than Prussia. "Hm! It's about _time_ you found us!" he said indignantly.

"How the Hölle did you even get in there!?" Germany asked. "Questions later, just let us out already! We're locked in!" Prussia shouted. "Don't you have a key, aru?" China asked. France glared at him. "Why oui, we just like the confinement," he said sarcastically. China glared back.

"Ve, Japan?" Japan still flinched a bit at his voice. "Didn't we find a key in the room~?" Japan rummaged through his key pocket and the three trapped men watched him hungrily. When he found it, he went to open the door, but… "There's no lock."

"It's on this side, hand it over!" Japan gave it to Prussia who hurriedly unlocked it. When they were all out, America crossed his arms. "Hmph! I'm the hero, not… uh, the one who's supposed to be saved!" he pouted. He was also in bad shape.

Russia giggled. "You mean damsel in distress~?" America growled at him as his face reddened.

"Um, so how you get in there in the first place, aru?" China asked quickly, trying to avoid World War Three. "Yeah, we were all wor-um, wondering where you were!" England shouted.

"Well sor_ry_, old man, but we had to escape that Thing somehow!" America huffed.

"It's a miracle I'm still here!" Prussia cried, turning to the Axis. "I thought I was doomed when you all just kept sleeping!"

"Um, what exactly _did_ happen while we slept?" Japan asked, feeling a bit guilty. Prussia bit his lip and scratched at the back of his head. "Actually, about that…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wielding his awesome sword in his awesome way, he posed awesomely and knocked the door open, heroically slashing at whatever was outside. _("Really?" "B-be quiet, West, it's what happened!" "Maybe I should take over…" "Hmph! Fine…")_

"Burn in Hölle!" Prussia shouted as he threw the door open and blindly slashed at what was outside. France yelped and held the new mark on his arm, blood dripping onto the floor slowly. "Ow! Q-que pour ce qui était!?" he demanded. Prussia blinked and focused on the blue blur in front of him. "Fr… France…? France is that you?" Prussia asked.

"Of course it's me, crétin!" France snapped. He paused after a look at Prussia's face. "Mon Dieu, why do you like you saw a ghost? Are you okay?" His skin was almost the same shade of white as his hair, and his eyes were unfocused and dark-ringed.

Prussia leaned on his sword slightly, breathing slowing down along with his heart. He laughed slightly, weakly. "So… it was you… just you…" he said. France gave him odd look. "Um, Prusse, I'd like to know what's going on, but… first can you help with this?" France held his bleeding arm out a little further, making sure Prussia noticed. He winced in pain and brought it back close quickly.

"Oh… Hold on. I think I can get some of Ita's flags to take care of that." Prussia led France into the room as the bleeding slowed ever so slightly. France noticed that the Axis was huddled peacefully asleep in the room's bed, and, being France, got an… _idea…_

"Forget it, France. Get over here now." France pouted and walked over to the table Prussia was headed for with a tanish-yellow-colored bag. Since the color reminded him of pasta, he assumed it was Italy's. Prussia unzipped it, causing France to frown. "Are you sure Italy won't mind?"

"He might, but he'll be glad once he sees your injury," Prussia answered. He set a Bible, a package of dried pasta noodles, and a jar of sauce on the table. "Finally… For a guy who likes using white flags he sure does hide them pretty well." As he began wrapping France's arm, France asked, "Really, what is up with you? It's not like you to look so freaked out and worried."

Prussia snorted. "You should know better than to say that with what's happening around here," Prussia remarked. France frowned, thinking that over as Prussia finished wrapping his wound with flags. Prussia made sure the makeshift bandage was secure, then frowned and looked France over a bit. "Wait… Aside from this, why the heck are you fine?" he demanded.

France raised an eyebrow before finally noticing how his friend looked: his uniform was wrinkled and slightly ripped and covered in a little blood. His white hair looked a little gray and was definitely messier, his usually glowing red eyes looked a bit dull and tired, and his skin was still paler than usual. His usual cheery, mischievous expression was replaced with a worn look of exhaustion. "Mon Dieu, what's happened to you?" he asked. Prussia's eyes filled with anger, and his finger poked France's chest accusingly.

"Don't act stupid, verdammt!" he shouted, forgetting his friends on the nearby bed. Italy muttered something and turned over, now facing away from Germany and Japan. "You were here before us!" He paused. "Um, you did get here before us, right?"

"Mon ami, if you can see how that could work when we just got here…" France said. "What!?" Prussia shouted. Again, Italy muttered and turned, this time digging his into the pillow. "But we waited a whole three hours before we came here! And then it took us a good three more hours to get here!"

"Prusse, from the meeting hall, it took us three hours to get to the mansion. It was around four before we got here!" France defended. "Th-that isn't possible! We got here at close to 6:30!" France narrowed his eyes at Prussia, but he didn't seem to be lying. "Wait… You seem to have gotten here before us, but… You're saying you got here _after_ us?"

"We've been here a _whole day_, too!" Prussia added, voice rising. It was wondrous the others hadn't woken up and yelled at them yet. "How the _Hölle_ could you have 'just got here' when you should've been here _longer than us!?_"

"D-do not yell at me, I don't know!" France shouted in confusion. "Well, where are the others? Are they with you?"

"Yes, but… we split up and-"

"Why would you…!?" Prussia interrupted. He took a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair. "They'll be dead if we don't hurry… Come on!" The Prussian darted up and started for the door. "H-hey, hold on! Can you _please_ explain what's-!" He froze as Prussia rounded the door's frame, his spine numbing for a second. He ran out after his friend, gasping at the hideous sight in front of him. "Wh-what… the…"

"Victory to the one who moves first! …Take two!" He took out his swords and charged, yelling, "Burn in Hell!"

He jumped up and stabbed It in the head. It hissed and swung at him, stumbling slightly, but Prussia managed to pull out and jump back onto the floor before It could hit him. "Tsk! Seems It's stronger… My sword can't deal good damage on that skin!" he muttered.

"S-since when are you that strong?" France stuttered, hand resting hesitantly on the hilt of his sword. "I've always been awesomely strong!" Prussia protested. The Thing howled and ran at them. Prussia yanked France to the side by his bad arm. "W-watch it!" France shouted. "Sorry…" Prussia mumbled, standing up as It turned back towards them. It seemed to have closed the door by the impact caused on the wall.

As Prussia drew It away from the door, France ran up and tugged on the knob. "It's locked!"

"Shiva!" Prussia swore, dodging another claw. "I left the key on the table! How the heck can those _arschlochs_ sleep so soundly in this situation!?" He slashed Its side a few times before having to roll out of Its attack. It glared at him as he backed towards France.

France gulped and, despite his mind screaming for him to run, pulled out his sabre. It was supposed to be used for picking up women, but it was still the real deal. No point in wasting money on replicas if you could afford the real thing. "Here goes…" he mumbled. He hadn't properly practiced sword fighting in years, but it was his only weapon at the moment. He took a breath and forced his body forward, stabbing Its side with a strong impact. It hissed, stumbling a bit again, but It quickly recovered and knocked France against the wall, pushing his breath out of him.

"France!" Prussia yelled. He stabbed Its stomach quickly before running to his friend and standing over his protectively. "You okay?" he asked. "Somehow…" France breathed out. "You need to aim for Its head; Its weakness is there!"

"Sure, tell me now…" France muttered as Prussia helped him up. The Thing snarled and said, "yOU…" France gaped at it. "I-it can…!?"

"Yeah, yeah, It can talk… Get over it!" Prussia snapped, rushing up to hit It in the arm.

France was torn. He'd already gone against himself and attacked once, now his body was trying to force him out of there while his mind screamed at him. This whole thing was too much to take in at once, he couldn't fight!

But somehow, he managed to bend over, grab his sword, and stand taller, glaring at It. His natural instinct to run told him _Yes, hit It as you go by! Run, he can handle it!_ But his protective side and… some other part of his brain he couldn't identify were telling him_ Charge, attack, kill! Kill, stab, burn It! Don't let It harm them ever again! _It knocked Prussia into the wall.

Needless to say, he chose the less rational option. _"Laisser SEUL!" _he shouted, running up and jumping onto Its large head. It growled and tried reaching him, but Its arms were too short. France stabbed into Its head, enjoying the painful screech afterwards. He slashed It several times after that before It thought to sling him off. He lost his breath again, along with his strange bloodthirstiness.

It growled and glared at France with a horrible snarl on Its mouth. The hallway lights went off suddenly, replaced with an entrancing red glow. Just as France started to stand up and walk towards it, a red ball of energy suddenly flew at him. He realized what was happening just before something got in front of him. When the lights were back on, he saw Prussia in front of him, arms spread. He collapsed suddenly. "Prussia!" The albino grunted and got up slowly. What he noticed first was the mocking, amused look in the Creature's eyes.

"This… is bad…" Prussia panted. He stood up slowly. "Just get out of here… France."

"Q-que!? Non, I refuse to leave you here to die!" France shouted. Before Prussia could snap at him, It snarled and spoke:

"You…" "Won"T…" Almost like instinct, France pushed Prussia against the wall as he ran toward the Thing without thought.

"eSC…aPE!" It launched lightning at him. The lightning was practically in his face, but France was surprisingly fast. He darted to the side and leaped in one motion, managing to avoid it. Both Prussia and the Thing were startled, and they were more surprised when France jumped onto the wall, then the ceiling, before landing on Its shoulder. It growled and attempted to knock him off, but France slashed Its hand enough for it to bleed disgustingly green slime and flinch away. It tried thrashing around to throw him off again, but France wasn't having it. He latched onto Its throat, almost starting to choke It.

"France!" Prussia shouted in fear. It decided to let France be for a while, instead charging a green ball with Its "blood." Noticing the balance in the world again, France positioned his sabre just right before stabbing into Its throat. It screeched and lost the slimy ball. He moved it over from the right side slowly until it was back over to him. It screeched again as a load of green slime poured from Its throat, gripping for France and Its injury at the same time.

France released Its neck and jumped onto Its head, stabbing his sword in once he was in the right place. It threw Its head back and howled, throwing France off in the process. It fell onto Its knees before slowly fading away, taking all traces of "blood" with It.

As France stood up, Prussia walked over to him slowly, jaw slacked. When he remembered how to talk, he said, "Dude, your awesomeness level just shot through the roof and almost reached mine." France didn't answer, instead choosing to stare at the floor. Prussia, frowning, tilted his head. "Hey, you alright?" He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, but he jumped away from it and looked at Prussia with wild eyes. After a pause, he asked, "Did I… really just do that…?" Prussia blinked at him. "Of course! Why do you ask?"

France looked at the floor again. "It's… Honestly, I didn't feel like I was _doing_ anything. It was like my body already knew how to kill that Thing…" He shook his head, sheathing his sabre. "I think I just got lucky…" Prussia put a hand on his back. "I don't think so, but either way, _you_ still took It down! Now I can relax a little if It ever shows up again!" He laughed, but it stopped abruptly when they heard what sounded like…

"A gun…?" France whispered. He looked up Prussia frantically. "America!" he yelled. He and Prussia ran downstairs as fast as possible, and they froze at what they saw.

**And I leave it there! Sheez, I'm making these chapters slowly longer… Do you guys like them a little longer like this, or should I go back to trying to make them under 2,000 words again?**

_All of this is French~!_

_*Que pour ce qui était!?- __What was that for !?_

_*Laisser seul- for "leave him alone"_

_*Prusse- should be obvious, but it's Prussia_

_*crétin- (you) moron_

**Hope you liked the chappie! If ya did, go write a comment about your favorite part, but don't forget to fav and follow if you haven't already! See you tomorrow, people. Bye~!**


	35. The Healer

_TheFlamingOrangePhantomhive- _**It was a joke, I don't really expect anyone to say that! Trust me, I just have a sick sense of humor ^^**

_Aprincessb1215-_ **Heh, thanks~! That's exactly what we writers love to hear and what I've been hoping for for a while! N-no, it's not really all that amazing… I just kinda describe how I do cause I know **_**I**_** want those details in a story, to help me better envision the scene and the characters. Sure, it's a little more time-consuming than just saying "Steve scared Japan shitless and Japan ran down", but it also invokes more feelings and a deeper connection to the people and plot and scene and the like.**

**Thanks for those reviews! Can't wait for more, just like I'm sure you can't wait for more- Wait… FLAME YOU WIERDO I JUST NOTICED YOU ACTUALLY READ THESE! Yes, I can finally relate to someone about that! *over-the-top fistpump* Well, anyway… I don't own anything but my OCs! Now enjoy or I'm sending a drunk France after you! *prepares the wine***

America was panting, back to the staircase. Russia and Canada were lying unconscious against the wall. "D-dammmit…! Die already!" he shouted, firing another round at the Thing in front of him. France pulled Prussia back up the stairs. A little more, noticing the lack of effectiveness of the bullets.

"W-wasn't that Thing just up here!?" he hissed. "Ja, but… Now America-!" They were interrupted as said American shouted in pain. He grit his teeth and threw his gun down.

"Alright then… Let's see how ya like this!" America ran toward It, unarmed. France started to yell for him to stop, but Prussia grabbed him and put his hand over his mouth. "France, think for a second! We just fought one of Those up here, do you think we can take another on yet!?" France managed to shake his head. Prussia released him.

"B-but what about America!?" Prussia waved a hand. "He's too stubborn to _really_ get hurt," he said. "But… But It knocked out _Russia_!" Prussia's head whipped back to his left. Clearly, he'd missed that detail. He threw his head back and groaned. "Shiva, now what!? We can't-!" France darted to cover his mouth, but it was too late: both America and the Thing had noticed them.

"… Run!" France shouted, jumping off the top step and darting down the hall. "H-hey!" America shouted, going after him. Prussia narrowly avoided a claw as he hit the ground and ran after them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"… and then we ran down into the basement," France said.

"We tried closing the door, but It was too close to me for the door to be shut. Instead, It managed to lock us down here," Prussia added.

"We eventually found this cell and locked It out. Unfortunately… We were locked in," America finished.

"Hm… I suppose that explains how you could've gotten in here," Japan said. "The door seemed to be locked when my group arrived, but it seems it was unlocked when America-san's group got here and then relocked after it was unlocked even though it seemed to us to be locked the whole time." There was a pause as the people in the room tried to process that.

"Er, anyway… That was very smart of you to attack France, Brüder. What happened to 'look before you leap'?" Prussia's face reddened slightly. "H-hey, I thought it was that Thing! I-I thought we were about to die!" he protested.

"Ve~! I'm just glad you're all alive~!" Italy cheered. "Ooh, and Fratello France! It was really, _really_ brave of you to attack that Thing like you did~! And you saved Prussia!"

"I still think I got lucky…" France said uneasily. "No, I'm sure it wasn't luck!" That was one of the first things Japan could detect truth in in a while-or at least, from what he cared to remember.

"So, England…" America began, turning to his ex-brother with a serious expression. "I have something I've been waiting to ask you." England blinked in surprise at his sudden seriousness. "Um, what is it?"

"Did you hate Tony enough to feed him some cursed or magic-enhanced scones or some shit?" And England was no longer surprised. His face turned red as he smacked America hard. "What the _bloody Hell_ is wrong with you!?" he screamed. "My cooking is _not_-!"

"Come to think of it, It _does_ kind of look like that excuse for food," Prussia said, finger on his chin. "Wh-wha-!?"

"Especially that disgusting ass; it looks just like them!" The room couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. Even England eventually chuckled. It was nice to finally have a semi-relaxing moment, even in a situation like this…

"Okay, okay," Germany said, a smile only just lingering on his lips. "It's great that we have everyone with us again, but we aren't through with this place yet. We still need to conduct a thorough search of this floor if we're to find anything to help us escape this mansion." A few less serious men (Prussia, France, America, Italy…) groaned at this. They wanted to get back to business less than the others.

"I suppose we need to," England agreed reluctantly. Sure, there'd been an insult to his cooking, but he was really just glad F-ahem, _two certain people_ were alright, and it was good to be able to hear their annoying jokes and voices and laughs again.

"First, though, are you guys okay? You all got pretty hurt, right?" Italy asked, digging into his bag. "Uh… Duh?" Prussia offered. Italy pulled out his blue book and threw his bag to the side.

"Oh, that's right!" Prussia swiveled back around to France and America. "You remember me telling you about his awesome healing Bible thingy, right?"

"Um… No," America said. "Not that I remember…" France said. "Ja, well you were busy yelling about Girl Scout cookies. Anyway, his awesome levels are way awesome because he can use that thing to heal us!"

"Really?" the rest of the Allies asked in shock. "What, he never offered up to you guys? Meh, your loss." Italy closed his eyes and held one hand over the book, muttering something, causing the book resting in his left hand to fly open. The book slowly started glowing red, along with the Italian holding it. In a few moments, he opened his eyes, yelling, "_Pescatore!"_

_The red exploded, but it made no noise and hit nothing but the other people. Everyone suddenly felt better, whether they'd known they needed it or not. A few bruises and marks disappeared from their bodies- even the old scar on Japan's face._

_"Amazing, aru!" China yelled._

_"_Д-Дa, when did you learn that!?" Russia agreed. Italy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I-I can only remember that it was a long time ago…" he admitted.

"Well, I don't suppose it matters right now," England said. "What's important is that he not overuse this gift…" Italy giggled. "Don't worry England, I know _some _things~!" Japan detected a dark undertone in that statement, and he suddenly wished his brain would let him stop reading the atmosphere so well.

"Enough chit-chat," Germany interrupted sternly. "We need to explain what's happened while you all were missing." He was facing the jailbird trio. "What's to explain? All we need to do is find a way to haul ass out of here, right?" Prussia asked.

"Quite a lot…" Japan whispered to himself. He thought he saw Italy frowning at him, so he stretched and turned away from him, trying to make it seem like his old bones were acting up. _Those clocks, for one thing… What we see after they break… Italy's odd behavior… _He glanced at France._ Hm… No, I don't think he would deal with that fact well… Not Germany-san… Hm, who else here is close with Italy…?_

"I think I'm going to start looking around now," England said. "Give you all time to see if you're fine." It was fairly obvious that they still weren't 100% yet. France and America crossed their arms indignantly, while Prussia just kind of frowned.

"Good idea. I'll come with you," Japan volunteered. Starting not long ago, any chance to get a little further from Italy was to be snatched up and taken far away.

"I'll go too," Canada added. "Oh no," England said. Canada blinked. "I need _you…_" He pushed him into America. "… to stay here and 'explain' to this idiot in my place."

"I'll help with that," Germany piped in helpfully, smirking slightly.

"I'll go with you, Japan~!" Italy cheered. "Oh no you don't," Germany said, pulling him back.

"You don't know what we could run into out there," England said. _Yes… _Japan thought I relief.

"And the others might need more healing, aru," China added. England frowned at him but kept silent about "overusing a good thing."

"I want to stay back," Russia commented. "If a Thing shows up, I believe I still have some injuries to pay It back for."

"And I'm with Japan!" America cheered. "What did I just say, git!?" England snapped. "You're staying here! I do _not_ want you around me _and_ you need to know what's going on! Hell, you're still hurt, too!" America blinked and ran a hand over his face and arms. They still had some marks on them.

"Aw, I'll be fine! A little cat scratch never killed anyone, right? Hahahah! Besides!' America slung an arm around Japan, causing him to tense. "Japan here can explain everything to me, right?"

"U-um… Sure…" Japan agreed uncomfortably. _Anything to get your arm off of me…_ As hoped for, America retreated his arms from Japan's shoulders. "You heard him, now let's go!" America cheered, running for the door.

"_Slow down, dammit! You'll get yourself killed by running into a bloody wall!"_ Japan followed after them slowly, muttering about bad decisions and a hurting stomach. _This is going to be a long search, isn't it…?_

**Oh, poor Jap… Doesn't know the half of it. :3 Nah, it won't be **_**that**_** bad! But it won't exactly be that fun, either-for him. Well, lemme know how I'm doing down b'low me in the comments section! And remember to leave a fav and follow before you leave, too! Don't wanna miss a single HetaOni moment, do ya? And if anyone got confused by my changing of "Riavvolgere" to "Pescatore", it's just that Pescatore is a stronger heal. And I didn't know the exact meaning of Riavvolgere before now, and I'm no longer comfortable with it now that I do. It means "rewind" T.T ... So, see ya soon! 'Till then, bye-bye~!**


	36. The Exit

"**Prepare for Trouble…" …Japan! "…And make it double…" …because you're stuck in a group with America and England! You're going to need SO much luck to survive…**

**Japan: I thank you for the vote of confidence.**

**Me: Oh be quiet~! It's not like anyone dies ((yet))**

**Japan: … Yet…?**

**Me:… *holds rag to his face silently***

**Japan: *slowly gags & passes out***

**Me:… I may or may not be a tad obsessed with **_**Matthew Santoro**_**… *ahem* I still don't own sh!t but my OCs! Now enjoy~! Still have the France threat…**

They ended up in a small reading room with a wardrobe, more bookshelves, another table with some chairs surrounding it, and a small brown rug on the floor after heading the direction England had suggested they go before France had shouted earlier.

While England looked under the rug and America started looking the walls over for another door, Japan walked up to the wardrobe and searched for another clock or key. He didn't find anything but a few black outfits before America said, "Hey, check this out!" When they walked over to the squatted American, they found a molded wooden door that was about half the height of usual doors.

"Why would there be such a small door?" America asked. _Come to think of it, the doorknobs in this place are pretty low down…_ Japan thought curiously. His mind suddenly warped back to the doors in the house, each having the doorknob placed lower than most doors would have them. _Just who exactly lived here that needed lower doorknobs…? _He wondered.

"… it?"

"Of course not, wanke-WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?" England yelled as America yanked open the door. "What's it look like? Annoying you! Hahaha!" He crawled through the door quickly, trying to avoid England's angry hands. Just before he was through the door, England smirked and closed the door, holding it shut. Japan facepalmed at his sudden immaturity. _Only America can bring this side out of him anymore… or France, I suppose… Perhaps his siblings… But mostly America-san._

America realized he wasn't being followed into the damp tunnel as soon as the door slammed. "Hey! That's cheating!" What exactly _had_ been his plan? This was a small, dark, damp cavern with only a small amount of lighting… Hold on.

After a look around, America realized two things: there were no light fixtures and the cavern had a long stretch before leading to an enclave on the other end, where the light was coming from. He slowly moved towards the light, very hopeful that he was right for once.

000o000o000o000o000

"So, Stevie," Spain began. When the auburn-haired girl looked away from the bird she'd been watching intently as it fluttered by, Spain continued, "I think all of us have been wondering… How did you know me?" Stevie bit her lip.

"_Finally!"_ Romano shouted into the sky, causing the others to jump. "F-finally what, Roma!?"

"I thought this stupid author was _never_ going to let us ask her that!" Spain slapped the back of his head. "Roma, how many times do I have to tell you: no breaking the fourth wall!" he scolded. "But-!"

"No buts!" There was a pause. "She's the one who typed that, chigi… Ow!" Romano glared at Spain before continuing the walk. "So… Answer?" Spain prompted. Stevie shared a look with Samuel.

"Well… It's complicated," she said after a minute. "We just… We know America and Canada-"

"And they told you! Chigi, I'm going to kill them! We always say humans can't know about us anymore-!"

"No they didn't, actually," Samuel said. "Our parents… Our adoptive parents know them. They met them a long, long time ago."

"Oh, really?" Austria asked in shock. "I didn't think anyone who knew any of us was still alive!"

"Heh… Well, you don't know our parents!" Stevie boasted. "They're, like, _super_ old! You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

"Try us, Princess. We've existed for hundreds of years, some thousands," Romano snorted. Stevie looked at her brother worriedly. "Ah… What does age matter then? If you've heard it all, there's no point!" Stevie said hurriedly, following with an odd laugh. Austria and Romano eyed her suspiciously-_especially_ Austria.

"So, if you only knew _of_ us, how did you know who we were exactly?" the ever oblivious Spain asked-well, not _that _oblivious anymore, but still. "Huh? Oh, uh… Y-your accents! They're pretty dead give-aways! Heh…" That's when it hit Spain.

"Hold on… Didn't you say _you_ knew America and Canada? Then you said your parents did… And you tried avoiding our age question," he said slowly. Romano gave a fake-enthused clap. Stevie gulped and stopped, sweating a bit. "Ahaha… I-Is it just me, or is it h-hot out here? Phew, better go cool off in that river!" She darted off to her right, followed by her brother.

"Hey, get back here!" Romano shouted. They chased them through the thick trees, tripping and stumbling and stopping quite a lot, until they indeed came to a river.

"No way… I couldn't see that way back there!" Austria exclaimed. "I couldn't even hear it," Spain added. "So how did that princess…?" He froze when he spotted something hanging on a tree branch. "Chigi…"

000o000o000o000o000

"… England-san, I hate to interrupt your plan to scare America… but are you sure there's enough oxygen in there?" Japan asked. England snorted. "Please, to run his tiny brain? Of course there-!"

"Guys! Guys. Come here quick!" America shouted from a fair distance away from behind the door. Confused and (he would never admit) worried, England opened the door and went inside, just in time to be hit with a drop of water. It wasn't all that big, but it wasn't "small" either, and it landed right on his forehead. He shook it off in agitation, then looking up.

He paled when he saw a large, dark purple dragon that had rocky skin that blended in with the cavern resting on a small ledge not too far up.. It only took him a moment to recognize the clear liquid as the blood of cave-dwelling dragons that disguised their colors to hide from Humans.

"England-san?"

"Wh-what? Nothing. I'm fine, let's go," he said hurriedly, walking further down the cave. Japan was more curious as to why there even _was_ a cave below a mansion. Had the owner asked for it? Had it been coincidence that the mansion rested over it? Or had someone-or_ thing_- made it appear?

He glanced up to get a look at what England had seen. Instead of seeing something at first, he was hit in the eye with water. He ducked his head down and rubbed at it, a strange burning filling his eye that wasn't like that of water. When he looked up, he paled at the sight of a half-open, yellow dragon's eye. Instead of attacking him for invading its space, like England had said once in one of the tales he'd told to Japan, it puffed a ring of smoke. He frowned and remembered from other stories, if a dragon puffed smoke, it was dying. He shook his head when America yelled again and gave a small memorial speech for it in his head. This place had created a newfound respect for magic and its creatures that Japan couldn't have felt when he was younger.

"Looklooklooklooklooklooklooklooklooklook-!"

"We get it, America!" England snapped. He turned to look in front of them. "It's a wall."

"Noooo, look _up!_" America ordered cherrily. Japan and England both complied and were startled to find…

"A way out!" England exclaimed. "It's really another way out, isn't it?" Japan frowned as he tugged at the moss-covered rope ladder. "I don't think it looks very safe… But I suppose it's this or stay here longer trying to find the key…" he muttered.

"I'll go tell the others!" England volunteered, immediately running off. Japan started to follow suit, but America grabbed his arm. "Hey Japan…" he began hesitantly. Japan turned halfway back around.

"What is it, America-san?" Japan asked. A smirk crept onto America's face. "Well… Haven't you found it odd that I have yet to ask you why you brought me along?" he asked. Japan blinked and looked at him for a beat. He finally couldn't help but chuckle._ It seems this place is changing us all…_

"My, you've grown sharer, America," Japan said in amusement. America put his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket and shrugged. "I've been reading the atmosphere a lot lately," he admitted. "I noticed you didn't quite look comfortable around Italy." _D-did my body language really still show it…?_ Japan wondered. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a small sigh of relief.

"It seems, then, I can trust you with this…"

000o000o000o000o000

England had just entered the room again when he paused. He'd felt something odd in this room earlier, but he hadn't wanted to seem crazy. It was like something pulling him in, and only him.

Slowly, in trance-like motions, England moved towards the bookcase. When he was there, he bent down and was mildly surprised to be met by a box. When he pulled it out, his eyes widened.

"Wh-what in the…!?"

**And that shall be where this early-morning update ends~! I'm SO glad my school was delayed this morning~! It's not a day off, but it sure is nice to have some free time! Thanks for those well-wishes, Flame, guys *nods to Flame, Hetalians, and peeps who silently wished for me to heal*, but it seems my ankle is only getting worse. I have a brace on it now, but it still hurts some… But I **_WILL_** keep updating on this! Not even DEATH could stop me! You hear me, not even **_**DEATH!**_** I don't want this story to fall away no matter what, you guys just don't deserve it! And no one could really take my place to finish this, it would look choppy and weird. Where da flip did this A/N get to!? Okay, um, see you later, bye~!**


	37. I Got the Magic!

**Sorry I haven't been here in a couple days, school and headaches have gotten in the way . It seems this time of year just doesn't like me very much…**

_TheFlamingOrangePhantomhive- _**Hm… DON'T BELIVE YOU, YOU WERE TOO NERVOUS. ;) I knoooow, so sad T_T. Too bad most of that comment is spoiler-filled, I'd love to repond more to it.**

_Maya5392-_** Meh, I've read longer fics in one day before. Heh, thanks, I get that a lot. I just still feel kinda bad when I miss a day or two because, well, I WAS keeping updates on a daily basis until recently, and I feel bad for not keeping that up all the time. NUUUUUU but it's FUN ;_; Yeah, you saw my Pokémon ref~! Hm… Imma try anyway! *puts rag to your face* Heeheehee… How is it? :3 Er, spoilers…? I think I **_**might**_** know what you mean, but… PM to be safe for those comment-readers out there please? If I'm right, it could mean just about anything to those who don't already know HetaOni.**

**And thanks again for the commies~!**

**Russia: You called…?**

**Me: Sshhhh… Not today, love bear… *pets head and slowly pushes him back through the floor***

**France: L-love bear!? You lo-!?**

**Me: No! I said that because of how he loves everyone! Geez, way to assume things… And thanks more for the newest fav and follow~! I still ONLY own my OCs! Enjoy~!**

"A box… wi-with my magic seal…? And is… Yes, that's _my_ handwriting!" England exclaimed in shock. He tok it out from the bottom shelf and set it on top, examining it carefully to make sure he wasn't mistaken. "What on Earth is this doing here…?" he muttered, running a hand just above the seal. As far as he knew, he'd _never_ been down there before.

He jumped slightly when it dissolved suddenly into green dust, absorbing into his palm. He felt a small yet strong pulse of magic flow through his body, and he suddenly felt a little less sickly. "S-some of my magic's back!" Just to make sure, he held out a hand and tried conjuring up a ball of energy. He frowned when nothing happened, then concentrated entirely on his palm, forcing his powers out. England smirked as a small ball finally collected, but it didn't last long, as a sharp pain shot throughout his body, feeling worst in his skull just behind his eyes.

He kneeled over and clutched his head. "Augh…" he groaned in pain. "It's not all ther yet… But it's a start. I can at least be of some help now," he said to himself, slowly standing up. Just as he was straight again, Japan and America crawled through the door. "Well, you two sure took your time," England said.

"What about you?" America challenged with a frown. "Weren't you going back to the others o tell them about the way out?" England's face heated up slightly as he remembered the forgotten task. "Well…" he began, turning away slightly. "Let's just say I won't be so completely useless the next time we run into one of those Things."

"Oh? How so?" Japan asked. England grinned and slowly turned back to them. "Believe it or not, I actually got some of my magic back," he said. After a small pause, America burst out laughing. "Oh! S-so… Y-you're going to help us with that special 'hocus pocus', huh?" There was a loud smack and yell of "**GIT!**" as England tackled him to the floor.

Japan, not one to get into conflict if he could help it, spotted the box resting on the bookshelf and walked around the fighting pair of "grown" men to investigate. When he picked it up, he suddenly heard very loud ticking. _So there's another clock down here…_ he barely heard himself think.

"You two, stop acting like children and get over here! I found a clock!" Japan cried. They did just that, excited to have found another. "That's weird… Why would my magic have been on a box with a clock inside?" Japan looked up from the clock in surprise.

"Your magic was on this box, England-san?" _Now that _is_ interesting… _"Yeah. Weird, right?"

"Sure, yes… But to be honest, I found a few things here that didn't belong," Japan admitted. "What?" England and America asked. _And why do you believe him-believe in magic all of a sudden?_ Was the look on America's face, mixed with England's look of_ Well, what was it!?_

Japan took off his bag and dug through it, pulling out the bags of money, along with an onigiri and beer bottle. "You see this? I found an onigiri in the library, found the money in baskets in the smaller bathroom, and the beer was… erm…"

"Th-that's beer!?" England cried. "According to the label and Germany-san's taste buds, yes. I'm more curious about why they were here in the first place, though," Japan answered. There was a pause before America gave laugh. "Hah! Maybe someone else left them here for us?" he joked.

"Well, we might never find out, considering we're about to get out of here," England said, shaking his head slightly. _That's right, England absolutely_ loves_ mystery novels. Sherlock Helmes, Hecule Point, Ms. Maple… All sorts of mystery characters he's told me about… He actually seems rather disappointed in leaving now,_ Japan thought, with a sweatdrop appearing at the last line.

"Alright. Come on, we've dawdled enough; we should get back to the others," England said, beginning walk towards the door. "Hey, what about the clock!?" America demanded, pulling the object out. "Aren't we supposed to break them?"

"America, we're about to get out of here," England sighed. "There's no more need-"

"Screw that! I wanna see what you all got to see!" Before England could argue anymore or Japan could voice any opinion, America snapped the clock in half. Japan was dizzy all over again, quickly engulfed in yellow-orange light. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in the passage again, looking at himself, Prussia, Germany, and Italy look around.

**And here this one shall end! EEEEEE, I got to mention Christie characters! Nyaaah, I love her work~! Well, sorry if I don't get anymore done, I still have a small headache. Well, see ya! Bye-bye~!**


	38. The Visionary Japan

**Yay, new chapie already! I honestly didn't think I could, but some tea has me ready to go!**

**America: *COUGHfemaleEnglandCOUGH***

**Me: Shut up, tea is delicious! Well, on we go! I only own my OCs~!**

"_Yes!" Prussia cheered. "I can't believe we can _finally_ escape!" Italy noded enthusiastically, though his smile looked slightly weaker than it shoul'ved been. "Ve, yeah! I can't wait~!" Japan chuckled. "I believe what Italy-san can't wait to do is make pasta, correct?" Germany grunted. "You all are too slow. I'm going on ahead," he said, marching further into the tunnel._

Japan thought everything was fine except one detail… "Where are the others…?" he mumbled, knowing the "people" in front of him couldn't hear him.

_Japan sighed and said, "I kind of wish the others had come with us… but they really like to explore." Italy sighed, nodded his head. "Yeah, and they're all split up…" Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a sudden scream. They all looked down into the depths of the tunnel. That scream… _"Germany!"_ Italy screeched, bolting in the direction he'd gone. Prussia and Japan followed just behind Italy._

Japan felt a surge of panic, even knowing it wasn't real, and ran after them. He had a gut feeling that he did _not_ want to see whatever was going to happen, but he couldn't stop himself.

"_What happened, West!? Did you fall!?" It was quite a pitiful question, since a scream like that wouldn't have come from a simple fall, but it was also full of brotherly hope and prayer. When they reached the ladder, their hearts sank. Fire surrounded the ladder in small patches, ashes raining down over the quartet of friends like burnt snow. Even as they were squinting their eyes to keep them free of debris, they saw It looming over them with even more teeth and height than the previous ones. "N-no…" Italy barely whispered in despair. "Wh-wh-why…? Why now…?"_

"_And we'd just secures an exit, too," Japan murmured._

Japan felt a strong tug at him to run, to leave before things got worse somehow. But it was like he was glued in place, unable to move or look away.

"_Shiva…" Prussia muttered. He went up to his brother and heaved him up from his startled position on the floor. "C'mon, we need to go tell the others!" Italy gasped, curl curling on itself a bit. "The others!" he cried, running back towards the door. "I-Italy, don't go alone!" Japan yelled, forced to run after him. Hearing something about Italy snapped Germany back to attention, and he, too, ran after him once he spotted how far away from any of them he was._

Japan was about to forcibly follow them when he felt himself being tugged along, almost as if a rope was tied to his waste and pulling him along.

_They had just rounded the corner and seen Japan holding Italy back from the door to scold him when Germany tripped._

Japan was brought to a stop then, right in front of the sight of one of his closest friends stuck on the ground. "G-Germany!" he yelled. He knew it wouldn't do any good, but he had to do _something_ to feel like he was _trying_. He watched in horror as, after passing through him, It stopped and loomed over Germany. Japan felt another light tug as the others, unaware of Germany's fall, kept going after a very frantic Italy. He forced his eyes shut when he saw It raise up a foot. He heard a terrified scream and _horrible_ SQUISH before he was standing in darkness. His ears were still fresh with the sound of Germany's awful death, his mind beginning to fill in the missed scene.

"This… This is how… it's going to happen…?" he whispered. He refused to believe his strongest friend was going to die. "N… No. I can… do something… I can stop it. Maybe if… right then…" Suddenly, the ground shifted and he was looking at the frozen scene of Japan going through the door after Italy, the Thing almost over Germany. "Yes... If I only wasn't through the door…" The scene rewound suddenly, and Prussia was going after Italy before Japan could even notice he was gone. It played out until Prussia was starting through the door, and Japan was checking behind himself to look for Germany. "Yes! I can call out right here and…" the orangish tint returned to the scene and it bellowed to life.

"_Prussia-san! Germany tripped!" Japan yelled, wide-eyed at the thought of his friend getting hurt. Prussia bumped his head on the top of the doorway and scurried back out, looking around for his precious baby brother. "West!" he shouted, running up and slashing the Thing. It snarled but hadn't been knocked back far. Germany grunted angrily as he continued to struggle to free himself from whatever had snagged his leg. "Schei__ß__e! Just go, run! I can't get free from this… _vine_!"_

"_Don't you _dare_ say that!" Prussia snapped, swinging his sword at It again. Tears were gathering in his eyes."Why? Why does this have to happen now!? We were just about to get out!"_

"_Br__ü__der…" Germany muttered. "Everyone else is… is _dead! _I just…" Tears started spilling out from his eyes. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Prussia leaped up and into the Thing, ending Its life from the inside, but also his own._

As the horrible scene faded away, Japan's mind was filled with questions once more. _What can I do if not that? How could Prussia do that!? What did he mean "the others all died"? None of us have died… One of them dies either way!? Then what-!? _His brain stopped freaking when he got another idea. _Maybe they don't have to be the ones to attack…_ The darkness blurred with orange until he was standing in front of the burnt rope ladder once more. "Yes… If I did something now…"

_Japan instantly drew his tachi and leapt up, stabbing Its forehead three times before It knocked him away. Prussia grabbed Germany's sleeve and yelled that he needed to snap out of it and help Japan. Japan stood back up and muttered the chant from earlier before running up and unleashing a barrage of stabs and slashes. He muttered something else before his sword caught fire and he stabbed Its forehead again._

Japan was startled by the fire, but he was happy nonetheless. _This is the best scenario so far!_ he thought in excitement and relief.

_The Thing roared and smacked Japan away more forcefully. Japan hit the opposite side of the tunnel, knocking some rubble down onto him. "Japan!" Prussia shouted as Italy gasped in horror._

Japan winced and figured he'd have a few broken bones after that. _Still the best scenario, so long as no _major_ bones were broken…_

_Germany's head snapped around, spotting his injured friend._

"But… It's no use…" he muttered as he watched "Germany" take out his whip and "Prussia" run up to "him" in worry. "No matter what, I… I can't seem to find the answer… And those Things only get stronger every time I see these… Any more of this…"

"_I knew it…" Italy whispered suddenly. The Germans turned to look at him in confusion, and It paused, seeming almost _interested_ in what Italy had to say._

_Not interested… _a voice told Japan. He blinked in confusion. _Then what…?_

_Italy started shaking a little as he hung his head… in shame? "I-I'm so… so sorry, all of you… It seems I failed again… It's a lot stronger than It was the first time… I-I'm so sorry, I… I can't do this anymore…!"_

"_I… Ita…?" Prussia asked in confusion. It smirked darkly, eyes glowing a sinister red. "Italy, the heck are saying!? Just run!" Italy didn't seem to hear. "I'm sorry, so sorry… I made another mistake… mistake, I failed again… N-no, I'm sorry…" It screeched then, almost sounding like a laugh, before quickly charging up twenty energy balls._

Japan covered his mouth as he watched what happened next, closing his eyes when it was over. "I… I would even lose my friends then…" he whispered in agony. "What on Earth could I do, then? We might as well stay away entirely." He opened his eyes back up, tears edging them. He gave a short, bitter laugh. "But if we do that, I'm sure you'll only show me another future, won't you?" he spat, his mouth wearing a disgusted smile. "I'll only see the worst possible ends where someone dies no matter what, right!? No matter how hard I try, I'll always lose _someone_!" Japan put his hands to his face.

"Then what? What could I _possibly_ do to give us a happy end?" _Maybe Italy was right… I should just try to forget these strange visions… They're only hurting me…_

He was then suddenly back in the reading room, on the floor.

"Hey? You two alright?" he heard England ask from far off. He forced his eyes open, squinting at the sudden brightness. Japan groaned and sat up, looking around slowly. "I'm fine…" he heard himself mumble. America was sitting on the floor to his left, holding his head. He quickly shook his head and stood up, giving his confidant smirk. "O-of course I'm fine! Don't be such a worrywart, old man!" His smile fell. "But, um… Which one is real again?" he asked hesitantly.

"Try sorting it out on the way back," England said. "If you're still confused, ask Germany; he doesn't seem to be affected by… _this_." Japan had stood up by then, and he was trying to do just that at that moment. He paused his wondering when America spoke again.

"Got it." His face suddenly creased with worry. "But, uh… You look unfocused." America held two fingers in front of England. "H-how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked nervously. "What?" England frowned and pushed America's hand out of his face. "Two, you git! We don't have time for this nonsense!" England answered in annoyance. He lead them out of the room, Japan dragging behind and closing the door.

_Why must I make such a mess? Thanks to all that, my friends are only more likely to die now. I just had to go and make it worse... I can't tell anyone; it would only risk dragging them into further danger._ _But…I can't do this alone…_

"Japan?" America called out to him, concerned. Japan quickly answered that he was fine, plastering on the most convincing smile he could. America didn't seem completely convinced, but he turned back and sped back up slightly. Japan somehow managed to force his feet to move faster as well.

_I am… such a stupid fool…_

_**Nojapandontthinklikethat! T_T Ugh, my eyes are watering from typing all of this… Thanks, Ita-kun! *hugs Hetalia dolls* Welp, s-see you next time! Bye…~!**_


	39. The Lesson Taught

**Oh… Oh my **_**gosh**_**… I'm SO sorry I've been gone for so looong! Please don't hate meh peoples! II meant to post this FOREVER ago, but I've been feeling so bad lately… I swear, it's like I was cursed with bad health!**

**England: … *slowly hides wand***

**Me:… We'll get to that later, Angleterre. So, I'll respond to comments in the bottom note, right now I really just want to get this sh!t out there for you poor peoples!**

The room had a tense air about it when they returned, but it broke quickly when they reported the ladder and the hole in the cave (Was it only Japan who was confused by cave thing? It seemed like it to him). Even Canada's cheer could be heard among them all, that was the level of happiness, of _relief_ that they all felt.

But Japan did notice that Italy's smile wasn't quite big enough, wasn't quite real enough. It was like his heart lacked the ability to put emotion behind-No. Japan refused to think like that, especially about one of his closest friends. … They _were_ close friends, weren't they?

The others assumed Japan was just tired (old age) or something when he only managed a smile; no one noticed a thing. He was really just trying not to burst out crying at the still-fresh images of his friends' inevitable fates. After those scenes, Japan also came to the conclusion that Italy had seen them a while back, or something similar, and had decided the same as Japan. Yes, that was why he was so different, so scary, so _not Italy._

They were all still murmuring happily about the way out when America's smile dropped.

"_Wait a minute!"_ he shouted, surprising the room. "My goal coming here was to _explore_ and have fun!Even if the second one isn't really possible-!" No, no, this had been _much_ fun… "… I wanna see some shit around here! You guys got to explore while _I_ was trapped in a cell! Heck, you and France got to see some stuff before this!" he shouted, looking accusingly at France and Prussia. "I say we can't leave before I get a chance to look around!"

"_What!?" _almost everyone demanded. England just rubbed his temples while Canada facepalmed at his brother's ability to _still_ be dense after being attacked by that Thing. A few angry shouts were thrown the American's way from England, China, and Germany, along with Russia smiling his creepy smile at him, before Canada tried getting their attention-_tried._

His voice wasn't magically louder (_note to self: ask England aboot doing that_) just because of the mansion, so he couldn't be heard over the yelling. Japan glanced at him, though, which was something. Canada couldn't tell why, but he understood Japan for once: _May I?_ was shining in his eyes.

He wasn't sure why Japan would ask _his_ permission, but he was glad to get some acknowledgement for once-and not in the form of Cuban beatings. He nodded, which brought on a very loud, powerful voice:

"_Everyone listen to Canada for a moment!"_ There were stunned looks at Japan from everyone, but Canada cleared his throat to remind them who he'd shouted to listen to. "I-It'll just be a little while. You should know by now there's no stopping America when he's like this." While he said it, he was blushing at all of the attention and glaring at his brother a little.

""Well…" Germany began, glancing at Japan. "I suppose America can… look around if he likes. But get in a group; this place is far too dangerous to be wandering around in alone."

Japan himself was unsure where his outburst had come from. Sadness? What for? Anger? Perhaps some for the mansion; he still remembered _that _awful room_… _Frustration? Alright, definitely. He knew that, whenever they went back into the cave, he would either die or have to watch his friends die. Nothing seemed right or fair about that, but he couldn't _do_ _anything_-!

"… see ya later!" America yelled, running out the door. "Dammit, wait you git!" England snapped as he, France, Canada, Russia, and China all left the room, England, Canada, and France running to catch America, the other two walking, almost as if they didn't care.

Apparently, Japan had zoned again. How many times had he done that since he got here? Prussia pointed it out once, but it seemed- gah, he was doing it again!

Germany began leading their group out as well, and Japan got a sinking feeling that he knew where they were-

"Hey, Japan," Prussia said, grabbing his sleeve lightly. They all stopped, considering how quiet the room was. "Stay back for a minute, okay? I want to talk with you," he said. Japan wasn't sure he'd ever seen Prussia serious unless a fight had broken out in the meeting room and he jumped in from the vents to join in. The only difference in that serious Prussia and this one was that his eyes were a lot deeper of a red and burned with concern rather than blood lust.

Japan hesitated before saying, "A-alright…" Prussia looked to the others. "You two can wait outside," he told them. Germany seemed a bit miffed at being told what to do, but he'd been taught better than to disobey orders (for the most part). Italy's expression turned to one of worry and fear, but he followed Germany out with only mild hesitation.

After a brief pause, Prussia asked, "Talk: What's eating you?" Japan was taken aback some by the sound of the question. It had come off much more like an order from a superior officer than a friend asking a friend a question. "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked in a horrible lie.

Prussia's eyes narrowed as if he were grilling a captive before he seemed to remember he was facing Japan, not a rebel soldier. "Well… I haven't been through it yet, but…" Prussia seemed to still be trying to word the question just right before asking it. _Or considering not asking it at all,_ Japan hoped. "Ya see things, don't you? After the clocks break, I mean." Japan felt himself stiffen, not just because Prussia had brought this up; he'd clarified "after you break the clocks" as if there were another Japan could "see things." But he hadn't told anybody about…

"I knew it. C'mon, spit it out," Prussia urged. Japan bit his lip, weighing the options. Lie and risk him or his friends dying, or tell the truth and… and then what? Deciding he had no excuse to give, Japan sighed and said, "I'm sorry… I… tried not show it," he apologized. Prussia nodded in understanding, knowing how hard it was to hide emotions sometimes. "You don't have to tell me in-depth right now. Just give me the most important parts."

Japan bit his lip and held himself a little higher, a little stiffer. It was so unusual, but… it was almost as if he was getting hit by a tsunami, though a weak one. He felt tired, ready to collapse. He wanted to collapse, sob out his story then just curl up and hibernate for a few years. Japan didn't like the sensation one bit.

He tried to ignore it as he began, "I-I'm… not sure what it means…" Then it occurred to him: why share this? What would it matter? They were going to die, right? If he asked Prussia for help, he'd die, if he didn't, Germany or all of them would. But he continued anyway:

"If I make one choice, I lose someone." Prussia blinked but refrained from interrupting. "If I follow a different path to keep them alive, someone else dies. I've tried several options, but… I had limited time, since It seems to get stronger with each vision. I can't do this alone anymore…"

"You mean you _can't_ beat it alone!?" Prussia asked in shock. Japan's eyes had traveled to the floor in his explanation, but now he looked up in surprise and saw a small glimmer in his now-light red eyes. He assumed it to be surprise. "Then how the heck did ya make it this far?"

Japan was thoroughly confused by his reaction, but he figured answering would be better than thinking on that. "When it was necessary to fight…" He'd fought It two or three times before he found the others, but somehow, something urged him not to focus on the first times. "I fought with you, Germany-san, and Italy, and with you again before that. I also fought with Russia-san and China-kun-" He had a mini panic attack over the slip and expected to be trampled with mockery, but instead he only heard Prussia give a sad chuckle.

"Then why did you stop there?" he asked, his smirk strong on his face. Prussia had lost Japan. "I-I'm sorry?" he asked in confusion. The albino shook his head with a sigh, walking over to Japan.

"You said you tried several option, ja? But did you once _talk_ to anyone before making those choices?" he asked. "Do you honestly think you can solve everything for so many people?" He was a Nation, he-! "Und I mean _individually_." Prussia might not have been a Nation anymore, but he was once, so of course he'd known what Japan had thought. "Japan, there's too many people in this fight for that! You should have said something sooner!" He let out a small laugh. "Well, I'm glad you told me now, at least. Now no one will have to die!" He began for the door.

"Wh-what? Prussia-san, wait!" he called, turning and going after him. "_What?_ I wanna hurry und get out of here! I was up all night keeping watch, so I want to collapse as soon as we're out!" Prussia snapped with a small frown. "Just listen, will you! I-if we go there, Germany will-!" He stopped himself too late. _N-no… I said… now Prussia will… _"I-I mean, um… Y-you'd risk your life…" Or would he do something earlier? "U-um, maybe Ita-" He was interrupted by a boot to the head flick to the nose.

Japan rubbed his nose slightly as the finger used to hit him then pointed at him seriously. Prussia then said, in both a serious and mocking tone, "State your opinions precisely and concisely!" Japan could just hear him continue with _"und no chit-chat or talk about side deals!" _and smiled ever so slightly. "Your problem is that you think too much." And the moment was ruined, replaced by two cold spheres of amber that were full of anger and fear. "You're missing something so simple because of that!" Japan blinked. "Something… simple?" he asked.

Prussia shook his head. "First thing to remember: if you're ever worried about something, you have to tell someone, even if it isn't clearly! Second, you should _never_ have to work alone. Other people need space, but so do you." He really hoped Japan would just _get it_ already, because he liked being mysterious too much to outright tell him _Yoo-hoo, idiot, tell me when the problem is! I'd love to whoop ass! And, ya know, not die either._ Sadly, Japan only frowned at him in confusion.

_Well, at least now he has _something_ else to focus on…_ Prussia thought as he sighed. "Well, I'll give ya points if you at least think up one more thing to remember." With that he gave a smirk and left Japan to his thoughts, which held nothing new. _I'm sure that Thing is much stronger because of how many times I tried to find a solution… With an enemy that progressively grows stronger… What can I possibly do…?_ He felt a pang in his chest and a sting in his eyes, which he willed away slowly. _I suppose… nothing…? No, there is something; I will _find_ it!_

**And here shall end this chapter! I'll be back with our CHAPPIE 40 SPECIAL later, but I'm not sure how much later. I have somewhere my family and I are heading for a little while, so it might be a whole lot latter, we might not be long and it'll only be a couple hours! Or maybe I can finish it time but I don't think I can. Well, comments~!:**

_Maya5392-_** And then I disappear… How nice am I, right!? Um, why the apology…? If you answered her via PM when she asked, that's fine, keep it to you two, but if you haven't, I think she might like an answer, too. Uuuh, I know… T_T Gr you, what happens next! Gr you! *totally not influenced by Mark at all* Nein! Not zhe iPad! No vone could be zhat cruel! Except an idiot, vhich I guess you said… (lolz, suddenly German I BLAME PRUSSIA and Spain, always blame Spain) Oh, almost asleep? :3 Here, let me help you there… *holds rag to face***

_TheFlamingOrangePhantomhive-_** Aw, stupid comment! Boo, you don't deserve to exist if you delete yourself! … I just realized, that means that comment committed suicide… Welp, bye *jumps off cliff but jumps back up* hgnfldh nuuuu! Don't be sad, I'm here for you~! *huggles* Hey, wait for me! I wanna go with you to tell him how pathetic he is but also call him cute cause he's a kid HOLY SHIT WHAT!? *runs back through chappies***

***slowly crawls back in shame with bag over head* U-uh, thanks… J-just gonna… fix it… finish this… then c-crawl in a hole and d-die… Ugh, I know this thing has plenty of mistakes (DIAL-UUUUUP!) but… "She farted off to her right…"…? *flops down in Shame Corner* Nonono! I don't mind a bit, why would I?! I'd LOVE to see your take on HetaOni~! Honestly, I'm reading an in-progress HetaOni Story while writing this :P It's mostly for reference, though, considering I played it through PERFECTLY by the time I downloaded it. I'm a bit obsessed with YouTube… Oh goodie "can't wait"? Yaay, made someone else wait for more…~! Sooo happy about that… But yeah, I'd love to read that story~!**

_Featherpool16-_** I would complain some more about making people wait, but I've done that too much as-is. Thanks for saying you love this! Hope you aren't mad about the week-long wait or anything… Heh…**

**Well, that's about all from me this time! See you later everybody~! Bye~~~! *just watched a Kyo vid***


	40. The (late) Special:The Lesson Learned!

**CHAPTER FORTY SPECIAAAAALL! *party poppers pop and balloons fall from nowhere while G**shoe throws confetti from his bucket***

**This chappie is gonna be EXTRA long and have LOTS of bonus scenes in it! Just for all you PRUSSIAN AWESOME readers out there!**

**Prussia: Hey, they aren't as-!**

**Me: SHHHUT UP, NURSE!(TMarkiplier)**

**Other Nations: *laughing at Prussia's being called a nurse***

**Me: Yaaaay, forty chappies~! I honestly can't believe it's gotten this long, and it may STILL be a ways from being finished! I just wanna thank you all, cause you've given me the will to keep this up and I really have Markiplier Syndrome .-. But I don't mind, because readers ARE the difference between us authors-in-training continuing or deleting our accounts. I SWEAR I won't do that! ON MY PAPA'S LIFE I SWEAR!**

**France: *dies suddenly***

**Me: …Dammit, Papa, you've always been useless.**

**France: *alive again* HEY!**

**England: Hahaha! She has a point! *France attempts strangling him, leading to a huge fight***

**Me: Guuuuuys, the celebration will… Meh, who cares about you. I SWEAR I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS! I still feel bad about the unwarned & unplanned week-long hiatus… I really don't want it to happen again. Well, on with the thing I still don't own!**

England and Canada were having a hard time keeping an eye on the American.

He was in one place one second, and the next he was on the other side of the room. In the room the others had spent so long searching in, America stopped suddenly and gasped.

"Duuuuuude!" he exclaimed, running up to one of the sofas. "This is a S**** Brothers of B****!"

"Congratulations, you can read labels," England said sarcastically. There did seem to be a large label with the brand name on it sticking off the top, almost like it was there just for England to point it out. America shook his head. "Nu-uh, dude, I swear I recognized it! I have these in all my houses because of how sturdy they are! Here, lemme show ya!"

America climbs up on the sofa. "Get down from there!" England shouted, a vein popping up on his head. He wasn't worried at all, just agitated that America thought there as time to wreck a perfectly good sofa. Then it occurred to him that if he fell and busted his head open, there was no Nation's promise of immortality to revive him… "Relax, dude! Just watch, it won't break at all!" America said. He began jumping on the sofa. England glared on in agitation, but he couldn't help being mildly surprised when it held up after the first bounce. Canada had one eye half shut in a wince-like look, almost as if it had already-

_**CRUNCH!**_

America didn't crack his skull open, but the sudden sofa stuffing, springs, and dip made him fall backwards onto the floor. Canada just closed his eyes and shook his head while England facepalmed, another vein popping up on his head.

"You stupid bloody… We're in a haunted mansion where we could possibly die at any given moment… and you find time to _break something_," England said. "Your level of stupidity has just flown out of sight." America stood up, rubbing the elbow he'd hit. "Sh-shut up!" he shouted, face flushed in embarrassment. "It's just a fake with a tag! Now, I wanns look around upstairs! I only got to see the flippin' entrance!" before the other two could say anything, he ran off.

England pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now I'm beginning to feel bad about giving you your independence so easily… " he said. "You've been right next to _that_ for years, almost everyday."

"Believe me," Canada said tiredly, "I regret asking for it." They shared a small laugh before remembering he'd run off alone.

Dammit.

000o000o000o000o000

"Um, Tomato Bastard, Piano Bastard? Tell me there's nothing hanging on that branch…"

The other two looked over where Romano was pointing, and Austria joined Romano in blushing. Spain, however, looked confused. "It's a girl's shirt, Roma. Surely your sight isn't going," he said. Romano gave Spain a look. "Just as dense, even now…" he muttered. "What?" "Nothing."

"Yoo-hoo!" a female voice rang. When they looked around, they spotted Stevie leaning against the river bank, legs flowing to the side behind her in the smooth current. "So, still in the mood to play 20 Questions?" she asked cooly. Romano glared at her for a moment before looking away at a jagged rock nearby, his face tomato red.

"G-get your clothes back on!" he yelled. Austria thought that rock was a beautiful one, too. So many points…

"Oh? And who'll make me?" Stevie asked with a laugh. They saw her younger brother leaning against a rock to their right. "My brother's _way_ too uncomfortable with public nudity to come anywhere near me right now, and any self-respecting man-" She yelped as Spain yanked her out of the water.

"SPAIN!" Austria and Romano yelled together, looking away before they could glare at him properly. "G-get off me!" Stevie yelled, even though Spain had already let her go. Her clothes were dumped into her arms. "Get dressed already, chica," Spain said, a gleam of annoyance in his eyes. "B-but I'm soaking wet!" she protested.

"Then maybe plan better next time, ¿sí?" Spain grinned and turned away, saying to the other two, "Come on, let's give her some time to clothe. Say one minute?" Stevie gaped at Spain's backside, not believing _she_ had just been told to do something by someone not her father. Romano and Austria gaped at him as well, but because _Spain_ had just given _actual orders_; something Romano only vaguely remembered from happening from time to time when he was young.

000o000o000o000o000o000

Russia went in first, followed immediately by China, then France.

"So what was it we looking for, aru?" China asked. Russia frowned, an unusual occurrence.

"I'm… not sure," he admitted. "I just got this… feeling. Like there's something in here we're going to need." China wasn't quite pleased with the answer, but he began searching through the small bathroom cabinets. France began digging in the baskets, while Russia started searching in and around the bathtub. They found nothing.

"And you have _no_ idea what we're looking for?" France asked. Russia briefly considered saying _You dare to doubt me? Silly, you forget you're mortal now~!_, but the very idea managed to somehow sicken him. Strange, considering death threats jokes usually made him feel happy, not nauseous.

He was about to answer, but something flashed in his mind: a plain brown-and-white label that read: _The Key Key_

When his vision was normal, his head hurt and he felt even more nauseous than before. "I think… something to do… with keys," he said. "Another key, aru? What could a key lead us to that would be so important we had to stray from the others? I'm sure Opium and What's-his-face could use help keeping track of Bessie, aru," China said in an almost-complaint.

"Bessie?" France asked. "Is that his human name or something?"

"No, I don't know his human name, aru. It's a name I've heard Westerner YouTubers use for cows," China said. The other two nodded silently before understanding entirely and laughing a little.

"Hah, calling him a cow _and_ a girl's name~" Russia said happily. "Nice one~"

They were just about to leave when Russia had the sudden urge to search the room again. "Wait a second," he said uncertainly. China and France stopped and turned back to look at him.

"I think… we should look around again," he suggested. "What? But we look everywhere just now and found nothing, aru!" China exclaimed in surprise. _Not floor… _a young voice whispered to him. Russia's blood ran cold at the voice-it was _so_ familiar… not the Whatever's, but… one he hadn't heard in a while. He focused on the others again.

"We didn't look under the floor." China gave him a brief look of _Are you crazy, aru?_ When he ordered, "Check for loose board. There _has_ to be something in here." China grumpily shut the door and got to scanning the floor over, occasionally trying a board here or there. While Russia searched for something, he couldn't help but wonder about the voice. _Such a nice, young voice… Rang like bells, bright as could be, but serious… _He just couldn't put his finger on who-or what, knowing his history-it was.

"Here! A key!" France cried suddenly. Russia and China leaped up and walked over to France. In his hand was a blue plastic key with a brown-and-white label wrapped around it. "Why the heck is it plastic, aru? What is this, a joke?" France unwrapped the label carefully, not wanting to tear it with the sticky side. When he read it, he obtained a look similar to that of disgust. "It has to be. It says _'Key Key.'_ What kind of key _needs_ a key?" he asked. "What?" France handed it to China.

He groaned and let the label flutter to the ground. "Russia, this isn't a time for jokes, aru!" China scolded. "Wh-what?" Russia asked. "Nyet, I swear it was not me! I… I-if I did, why is there a clock down there!? I _know_ I didn't put the key in her, let alone a clock!" he denied. France blinked and reached back into the floor. After a moment, he indeed pulled out a gray clock.

"Well… Then who would leave a plastic key in her, aru? Italy?" France frowned at him. "I don't think he's the pranking type-unless Prussia or Spain or America talked him into it," he told him. "Then America-!"

"He never got up here, remember?" Russia interrupted. China bit his lip. "From the way you described things… It didn't sound like Prussia was much in pranking mood anymore, aru," he said. "The others all seem too… _them_, I didn't do it for sure… You." France glared at him. "Excuse me, I was busy fighting monsters before being chased into a basement," he said indignantly. China sighed and rubbed at one of his temples. "Then let's just forget it, aru. This is really making my head hurt," he suggested.

"Oui, I agree."

"I don't. Give me the key," Russia said, holding out his hand. They looked at him, but, him being Russia, didn't disobey him. Russia stuck it in a coat pocket, asking, "Should we break it now?" France and China looked at each other uncertainly. "Well… Knowing what this place is like, we'll end up finding another clock that mixes up our memories to where we won't be able to remember this one," France said. "So we probably should."

China took out his Taiji swords and told France to back up. Russia and France shared a look asking each other _Why can't he just smash it?_ before remembering he was the over-dramatic China. China sliced a large "X" in the clock, quickly replacing his swords onto his back. Russia was overtaken by the familiar dizziness as yellow became the only color in his vision.

000o000o000o000o000

Japan and Italy followed Prussia and Germany into the cave silently, Italy's face brightening only after he was in the cave. Japan had been unable to hide his hardened expression, which he waved off as their imaginations. What it really was was what had happened on the way: a silent conversation with Prussia and a not-so-silent one with Italy. It started with Prussia:

_So?_

_What?_

_Get anything yet?_

_What is there to get?_

_A thought! Just think about the basics!_

_I _am_! There's nothing else I can do-!_

_Then turn forward und keep thinking. Ignore me until you understand._

He hadn't looked at Prussia again. Italy had said something about Japan not looking too good, which eventually lead to Germany and Prussia shouting at each other about how it was and wasn't Prussia's fault as they'd resumed walking. Italy had stayed behind with Japan.

"_What is it?" _Japan hadn't answered. _"Is it still about those memories?" _Japan had flinched at the sudden harshness in his tone. Italy had responded with a sighed. _"Japan, we _talked_ about this." _He'd made talking sound like a crime. _"They aren't real; you need to forget about them."_

"_Of course… I know I need to forget fake memories," _Japan had said. _"But… I believe even you know they are not that, correct?" _Italy froze then, quickly catching back up to Japan with a dark frown.

"_I don't know what you mean," _he'd said. Japan had merely looked at him for a moment before Italy gave in-sort of. _"No matter what I say, it won't matter. It never changes anything."_ They'd walked on in silence after that, Italy occasionally shooting glances back at Japan, who had been fiddling with his bag's strap and trying to make sense of Italy's words, along with trying to answer Prussia's question _and_ trying to figure out what to do to save his friends. It would be an understatement to say he needed some medication for his headache.

"Ah! At long last, we can escape this place!" Prussia cheered, stretching his arms behind his head. Japan noticed how not even Germany commented on there being a _cave_ under a _mansion_; then he decided that he was probably just over thinking, like Prussia had told him.

"Yeah…" Italy sighed, smiling-though weakly, Japan noticed yet again. "I just wish the others were here, too…" Japan sighed. "You know how much America-san loves adventures…" he said tiredly. Germany, who was already standing partway down the path, huffed impatiently. "You all are too slow. I'm going on ahead." And he did just that.

"Sheez, when did he get that attitude?" Prussia asked. "Mm~! No clue!" Italy said, though Japan knew he meant _Like you don't know._ He felt a panic surge when he remembered where Germany was going. _G-Germany! No, I could have called out to _him_, told him what I saw…! But then Italy would… do _something_, or maybe he wouldn't have to since they all already know they aren't real or at least think that. Or Germany would've corrected me, or even Prussia-san would've laughed and said he had been teasing me by pretending to believe me…_

_Damn. Now, no matter what, I'm domed… Unless I call out to Italy? No, he seemed too convinced to stop in the "memory"… Then what? I can't stop It myself, It's g-!_

Oh. Was… _that_ what Prussia had meant? It seemed so simple and clear now that it was right in front of his face… It made Japan feel stupid.

_But, the enemy is so much stronger…_ he tried arguing against himself.

Suddenly, Japan was in front of the second-floor bedroom he'd found Prussia in, he and Prussia whittling Its strength down little by little. Slowly, by replaying it in his mind again and again, Japan compared the scene where Prussia had fought It: two direct hits to the forehead and a rip-up from the inside was all it had taken from the one man to defeat It. It was unusual for Japan to have missed that, but given the circumstances, he couldn't exactly blame himself. _It's very true our enemy is much stronger,_ he thought. _Whenever I would glimpse a memory, It would get stronger. But… It wasn't just the enemy…_ He remembered his first fight, how he'd had to run and hope It wouldn't follow him, and how he had been able to quickly summon fire onto his sword in that attempt.

_So… That _is _what Prussia meant! I-!_

There was a loud scream that interrupted Japan's thoughts. They all jerked their heads up in panic. It was just like Japan had seen…

"_Germany!"_ Italy screeched, bolting further into the cave. "W-West, what happened!?" Prussia shouted, darting after Italy. "Did you fall over!?" A pathetic question of hope. Japan, mind clearer than it had been in a while, drew his tachi and ran swiftly down the cave, not stopping until he was beside Germany. Japan patted at a small flame on Germany's shoulder before trying to lift him up one-handed-not a very good plan. Prussia made it over just in time to help Japan hoist Germany, who did seem to be trying to recover himself, up.

The ladder was burning upwards towards the mossy upper half, small fires burning on the ledges where plants rested. Ashes were fluttering down like the world's tinniest, blackest leaves in the fall, and in the middle of it, directly in front of them, loomed the Thing.

Germany tugged Japan's arm harshly, urging him to sheath his sword and run. _The time is not right, not yet…_ It took a slow step forward.

"C-come on, run! All together, if we run now, we can still make it!" Italy shouted, fear perfectly clear in his eyes. "Ja!" Germany and Prussia agreed hastily, Germany tugging Japan again. _Now._ Japan nodded and they all took off. Despite Japan knowing he had the best speed, he held back, just ahead of Germany. Japan froze at the corner, shouting for Prussia and Italy to wait. Germany tripped just as they turned around. "Germany tripped!" Italy looked crestfallen, as if he'd known something was going to happen, that Germany wouldn't get free. _If we were to work separately…_

"West/Germany!" Prussia and Italy shouted respectively, running over to him. Prussia had drawn his sword on the way over, and he slashed fiercely at It before It could get much closer. It hissed and glared down at him, but he glared right back like _I dare you to get one step closer to my awesome little brother._ Italy was glaring at It, too, daring It practically the same thing.

Germany groaned in frustration as he desperately tried to free his ankle from whatever was trapping him on the ground. "Scheiße! Just run, go! I can't free my leg from… from this _vine_!" he shouted angrily. Italy looked back at him. He glared at It again before turning and kneeling to try helping Germany. "Hey, Japan!" Prussia yelled, not breaking eye contact with the Thing-no matter how dizzy it made him. "You got an answer yet?" Japan stood in silence for a moment before smirking and raising his tachi. "Yes." He began walking to Prussia, his mind scolding himself very, very badly.

_Why did you think you were alone? Didn't you come here with everyone-your _friends_? Have you not fought with them many times already? Why did you see this for only _you_ to do? Didn't you all work together to have been able to even _find_ this exit way? Didn't you even ask America-san for help if things went wrong? And yet you thought you were alone._

_How foolish. You've never been alone, never! You have your friends-and family._

He took a firm stance beside Prussia, in front of Germany and Italy.

_Prussia was correct. I forgot something so very simple: I could've said something. Because of my narrow-mindedness… That's what almost doomed us. I was so focused on what could _I_ do that I completely forgot about the others around me that I couldn't see how much stronger _we_ had become. Every option I chose before, it was either me taking it all on myself or only asking one other friend for help. But those actions were nowhere near sufficient for the situation at hand._

He was no longer afraid, no longer doubtful. Japan felt so much better, so much _safer_ just by knowing-_remembering-_that he wasn't alone in this.

"This is my answer! The enemy is stronger, but so are we! If all of us work together, there's no way we can lose!" he exclaimed with confidence.

Prussia smirked and would've directed it at him, but It was threatening a charge despite the two ongoing death glares and occasional third from Italy directed on It. "It's about time you got it," Prussia said. He glanced back at Germany. "West, now. Is this any time to be cleaning the floors?"

Germany glared at him before he felt his ankle release suddenly. He rubbed at it a moment before taking the hand Italy had extended. "I'm so sorry, Germany!" Sorry? "Are you okay?" Germany nodded slightly before glaring at the other two. _"Dummkopfs! _Why did you come back!?" he shouted angrily. Prussia gave a bitter laugh.

"You wanna know why I came back?" he asked. "Because… There is _no _reason why I wouldn't help my little brother!" It screeched before Germany could respond-though it wouldn't have been actual _words_ anyway. "dIE!"

000o000o000o000o000

"_Promise… me…" America whispered, eyes half closed. "It must… be safe for… next time…" Italy nodded sadly, though there were no tears. He couldn't: there _were_ no more tears. "I promise… I swear, I swear on my life, on Grandpa Rome… I should've done it for this time, you would've…"_

"_Forget me… and worry about… _me_. Leave now before… It figures out… about it…" America's body went limp, leaving Italy to say a quick prayer as Russia cried silently and Prussia tried his hardest _not_ to cry. Italy stood up and left the room with only an order: "Come."_

_Prussia and Russia followed right behind him until they were in the tatami room. Italy turned and looked them over with cold, hard eyes._

Russia had been forced to follow the scene, but he still managed to take a step back from "Italy." _He looks so… so _scary_… He cannot _actually_ be Italy… can he? Nyet, of course not,_ he scolded himself. _These are not even _real.

"_You two. What are going to do?" Italy asked. "I'm going down with you. Don't argue." _

Prussia also wasn't Prussia. His eyes were dark and surrounded by dark purple rings, and his hair was a grayish shade of light brown, showing its lack of washing. His clothing was torn all over and covered in dried blood. He was covered in scars, and one of his boots was missing. His tone was dark and he looked permanently angry and sad. _No… Smile… Frowns and anger and sorrow… it all gets you nowhere…_ Russia found himself thinking. He himself looked no better: he had many scars, mostly on his face and arms. His coat was gone, replaced by his green pants and a torn tan jacket that looked exactly like Canada's. His scarf was barely hanging together from his throat, threads dripping from the ends like a waterfall, and revealed patches of bandages on Russia's throat. He had slightly less rings around his eyes than Prussia, but they were still dark and tired. His pipe was covered in dents, appearing no longer useful. _What… What happened to me…? Or, no, not me… um…_

"_Then I am guard," Russia said simply. Italy nodded. "Remember: Big Brothers are the _only_ ones you don't attack. Explain everything if you see them. Bye."_

It was like Italy was biding a final farewell. Russia… Russia didn't like it.

_Italy turned before Russia could say anything and headed down a thin staircase between two of the sliding doors. Prussia followed after a moment, Russia stepping in front of it immediately, eyes darting everywhere at once nervously._

Russia was wondering what exactly had happened to "him" when footsteps were heard. Russia didn't like their sound, and neither did "he."

_Russia heard small sounds of footsteps and raised his pipe, trying to make it look as if nothing important was down those small steps. He relaxed when they stopped outside the door, still quiet. The door opened, revealing the only other survivors: France and Spain._

Russia blinked at Spain. _What… Spain is not here… Right? It doesn't matter, stupid; none of this is _real_, _he scolded himself.

"_Russia? What're you doing in here alone?" Spain asked. "America… he…" Russia took a deep breath. "Ah. Another, hm?" Spain asked tiredly. He sighed_, _running a hand through his hair. "Mierda… When will this _end_?" He and France walked the rest of the way in, asking about the others._

Russia took as many steps away from France as he could, which weren't enough. His hair was tangled and dirty, clumps missing in places like someone had pulled it out. What was left of his clothing-not much-was almost completely dark red. France was no longer wearing boots, one foot even missing a sock and toenails. His face, hair, and arms were covered in dried blood, eyes red and puffy and surrounded by dark rings. He was frowning in a mix of anger and sorrow and regret, eyes clouded over. What Russia could of France within all the dirt and blood was covered with scars.

Spain wasn't quite as bad: his hair was dirty but retained the same level of messiness. His clothing was torn some and had red splotches here and there, scars in places on his body. One shoe looked ready to fall apart, and Spain had rings around his eyes, which were dark and sad. _Wh-what happened to them!? F-France especially! _As Russia attempted figuring that out, the Russia in front of him explained the situation.

"… _And what about you?" Russia asked to them. "Hm? Oh, uh… We set up everything exactly where he said," Spain reported. "Même en Angleterre.." France muttered. Spain sighed impatiently. "France, I told you, and so did Ita: __it's to get us out." France simply looked away, blinking harshly. Spin turned back to Russia just as footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Russia moved aside, allowing Italy back up. "Where's Prussia?" Spain asked. France's head snapped back over, eyes wild. "P-Prusse? Prusse!?" he yelled, moving fir the staircase. It took all three of them to hold back the screaming Frenchman._

Russia looked away, but the memory wouldn't let him for long.

_France eventually collapsed into them, sobbing. As Spain attempted to console him over yet another loss, Italy pulled out a labeler. "What is that for?" Russia asked. "This." He was tossed a blue plastic key. Italy spat a label that read "Key Key."_

"_Ah. I get it," Russia said. Italy wrapped the label around the key, saying, "Look for it were it wouldn't be, but where the place would be for you or me."_

Russia saw "him" nod in perfect understanding, while he was very confused. _Did he want it found or not…?_

_The door was burst in suddenly, followed by ten Things rushing in. France's head snapped up and he ran towards them. Italy grabbed him and yelled something in French. France replied crazily, knocking Italy away with a punch. Before the other two could reach him, he ran directly in front of one of Them. "What're you afraid of!? Me tuer! _Me tuer déjà!"_ France shouted. It looked at him with a sickening grin before It knocked him to the side in what was probably the gentlest hit one of Them had ever given._

_Italy stood up just in time to be surrounded. "Geh!" he shouted in shock and disgust. Russia charged and knocked one to the side, Spain following suit. "Go! Run now!" Russia yelled, knocking away another one that tried to block Italy's new path to the door. "But-!"_

"бeжaть!"_ Russia shouted. Italy didn't know Russian, but he didn't need to to understand that: _run_. He bolted for the door. Russia and Spain were holding the Things away from Italy as he ran, France simply being ignored._

Russia closed his eyes and thought that just maybe it was over, since he was being allowed to keep them shut. A scream changed his mind. His eyes shot open and his stomach churned at what he saw.

_Spain turned to look for one of the others frantically, and he stopped when he saw Russia. His face was full of shock and confusion, but his mouth wasn't open; _he_ hadn't screamed, even though his heart was only a few feet away from his face, stuck on the tip of a Thing's claw. It drew back, letting Russia's body flop lifelessly to the floor._

Russia felt his breathing pick up slightly at the scene, his vision filling with spots. _N-nyet! Just… a little longer… If I could just see what happens to…! _His thoughts were cut off by black.

**Sorry this wasn't up a few days ago. Some sh!t went down over the weekend that just got me out of the mood for anything, so I had to spend all day Monday on this to get it out. I did the intro Friday(when I last updated), but that's all I had time for. And then it would've been up Monday except my parents were too dumb to tell me the internet was about to be cut so I could rush it out Sunday. WHOOPIE! Well… Shouldn't depress you peoples; you're too awesome for that. I'll respond to comments next chapter, which'll at least be able to come out immediately after this one. Remember to follow & fav if you like this and haven't already, and maybe leave me comment telling how you think I did. See ya!**


	41. The Suspense and the Fluff

**I have 41 here~! And I'm in a better mood, too. Not a great one, but one better for writing, even if it **_**will**_** be kinda depressing. *shakes head* Alright, let's get on with it already; I've made you guys wait a week for more content on this! Oh yeah, I still own nothing!**

"dIE!" It shouted suddenly, launching lightning at them. Prussia and Japan quickly dodged to one side, Germany and Italy heading for the other. Japan chanted at a speed he thought impossible, jumping forward and stabbing It all over immediately after. It roared and slashed at him, but he dodged easily.

Germany broke out his whip, slamming it onto Its forehead with such force that It stumbled back a few steps. Prussia took Its moment of weakness to his advantage, charging quickly and slashing down Its entire body before marking It from shoulder to shoulder. It let out a loud, painful screech, causing a few rocks to fall from the cave's top.

Italy quickly dug out his journal, letting it fly open before shouting, "FORZA!" They all felt much stronger then, ready to charge again, but he quickly followed with, "VELOCITÀ!", lightening the feel of their bodies. Prussia, Japan, and Germany all unintentionally charged at the same time, hitting It in three different locations. It growled and aimed a claw at Germany, but It only skimmed his outfit. Japan charged back once again, giving Its forehead a hard hit, followed by Its throat. It seemed to almost gag, but the impact didn't make it "bleed" like France had been able to do. _So it will take more force…_ Japan thought. Prussia stabbed It in the side and cut its leg, but It managed to knock him into a wall. Germany gripped his whip tighter, charging. It opened Its fang-filled mouth, teeth glowing a nasty shade of purple.

Germany was moving too fast to dodge, but he could still use his momentum to knock himself back if he just hit hard enough… If he didn't, he'd be doomed, so he had to try. Or not. Japan jumped on It, stabbing into Its gums. It roared, drawing Its head back up, and smacked him away like an annoying fly. Germany left a gash in Its stomach, making It hiss. Prussia was recovered by then, next to where Germany landed. It glared at Germany with a growl. "yoU…" It began, charging red energy balls.

"Oh no you don't!" Prussia snarled. He ran forward, stabbing It in the stomach before jumping to the head and plunged his sword in there. Suddenly, everything was red. Something he hadn't anticipated was the energy exploding rather than dissipating like during France's fight.

When the light cleared, Japan was stuck in the side of the cave a few centimeters, and Prussia was nowhere to be seen. "Prussia? Prussia!? Prussia!" Italy yelled, looking around frantically. Germany looked around, too, but they didn't see him anywhere. Japan groaned and forced himself from the cave wall, a task more challenging than it should have been- which was pretty challenging. He stood up carefully, feeling dizzy and sick. When he noticed the other two looking around, he feared the Thing would hurt them; however, It seemed to be… _enjoying_ them. Enjoying what exactly? Japan was about to use this moment to his advantage when he noticed the panic on their faces- especially Italy. He also noticed Prussia was nowhere to be seen. _A sort of… gloat? Is it gloating about… Prussia… N-no, Prussia-san can't be…! N-not after all of the work I put in to trying _not_ to get anyone killed!_

Japan looked around frantically, too, but there was nothing. Nothing put a panicking, fearful Germany and a crying Italy. Then he heard a voice whisper, _Up… _A rock sank into Japan's gut as he looked up slowly. There was a light on the roof, one that made Japan think there was a hole and the cave was about to collapse on them.

Then he noticed that it looked less like light from the outside and more like light reflecting off of something- something… _white_.

000o000o000o000o000

Samuel walked out after them. "That was very inappropriate and disrespectful," he said to Spain with a glare. Spain shrugged. "So is she," he said. Austria stuttered with a small smile, while Romano covered his mouth and tried not to laugh. Samuel's mouth twitched up for a moment, but it fell quickly.

"True. But that gives you no right to jerk a naked woman out of a river," he responded.

"Save it, Sammy; he's a stubborn jerk, and if anything else I've heard about _him_," Stevie glared at Spain, "is true, then he won't even listen to _you._" Spain frowned at her. "What does that mean?" Stevie waved the question away with a still-dripping hand. "Never mind. Let's just get this over with so we can get home," she said, walking forward. The others continued on in silence, each having their own thought about what Stevie could've meant earlier by-

"_AYE!" _Spain screeched suddenly, then turning to glare behind him. Samuel had his face in a hand, Stevie whistling "innocently."

"Keep your damn water to yourself, chica!" Spain snapped. Stevie feigned hurt, gasping dramatically. "I would _never_-!"

"Shut up and get up here, you two!" Romano ordered. Samuel tugged Stevie up there before she could cause more trouble. Romano and Austria walked immediately behind them, creating a barrier between them and Spain. Spain was still glaring at Stevie as they walked, though.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"There! I think- no, that's a big rock," Stevie said. "Chigi! We've been looking for this thing for way too long!" Romano complained. "I say we just turn back und rest at the ton until tomorrow, then go back," Austria suggested, looking at the setting sun.

"No way! We're going to keep looking until we find it!" Spain snarled, startling the other two with his forceful tone. "For Ita, remember, Romano?" he asked, looking seriously at said Italian. Romano looked at the ground, hating himself for forgetting, even somewhat. "Of course." Austria studied them.

"You… _were_ telling the truth… weren't you?" he asked slowly. Romano glared at him. "Congratulations, you're the smartest fucking person alive," he said dryly.

Austria's mind reeled. _That's why the images looked so real… th-they were telling the truth! B-but… No…_ He leaned against a tree, hand on his head.

"You okay?" Spain asked. Even Stevie looked concerned, a look she didn't really like to show. "Yeah… No, I'm fine… It's just… I thought you weren't… Italy…" Austria mumbled in response. Spain sighed. "Take your time to think; I was just like this at first." Spain looked up in the sky. "I couldn't believe that Italy of all Nations… _He_ went through that…" He closed his eyes and smiled bitterly. "Guess this shows what happens when your heart is _too_ big…" Stevie and Samuel shared a look before Stevie sad, "Um… I actually… know the path." They all jerked their heads to look at her in shock.

"Wh-what!?" Stevie bit her lip. "Um… it's too long of a story. I just know which trees to go through to find the mansion. Now hurry or we're going without you." She ran a little further down the path before darting between some trees. They all shared a look that asked _WTF_ before quickly running after her and her brother. They wanted answers more than ever, and they damn well _better_ get them-like, in an update sometime this millennium.

000o000o000o000o000

Switzerland took a bite of a sandwich from the tray Liechtenstein had made to go with the cheese fondue. It had expensive, brand-name bologna and cheese, and the fondue had been made with expensive ingredients as well. All to help Liechtenstein forget.

"So, how does it taste?" Liechtenstein asked hopefully. She knew the response by now, but she always loved hearing the simple compliment- the compliment from her brother.

"I think… it taste like sandwich," Switzerland answered after swallowing. He took another bite as Liechtenstein giggled and took a bite of the fondue. _This is a very nice day… _she thought, looking over the beautiful view over their terrace. Something nagged in the back of her mind, but she quickly pushed it away, knowing it was impossible. Italy was too kind. Too good. Romano and Spain were bad, bad people, liars. She would have to remember to ask Germany about switching seats at the meetings when they were at the next meeting.

Until then, she would sit there and eat dinner with her loving big brother.

**Daw, dat end~! I **_**was**_** going to end it a few words after "it taste like sandwich" (yay quoting a the movie~), but I let it take me to that. Hope it was still a cute scene~! Now COMMENTS**

_Maya5392-_ **Wah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't shoot me! *hides behind Germany***

**Germany: Hey, this is Italy's thing! Go hide behind France or something!**

**Me: B-but he won't be able to protect me!**

**France: Harsh.**

**Me: Thanks~! Too bad I lost internet JUST BEFORE A BIG ONE! *ahem* Aaargh, I know! I hated it, too, but I can't blame them either . So blame Spain! I would've blamed him anyway, but meh. Yash, all aboard the Blame Spain Forever Train! …I apologize for that awful unintentional rhyme.**

**Spain: Romaaaa, they're still bullying meee!**

**Romano: Chigi, why can't you be more like the you in this story!?**

_Featherpool16- _**Um, c-ciao… Sorry I didn't get more up before now… heh, please don't be upset or anything… I know I'm upset at my parents, so I'm probably upset enough for both of us anyway.**

_TheFlamingOrangePhantomhive- _**I noticed it, too, but I could've lived without one there *pushes away medicine I was NOT taking…* I knu, he suffers so much when the clock breaks! Not to mention the AWSOME rescue in the kitchen~! Such a strong BABY to make it through that all alright!**

**Japan: *eye twitch* At least give me a five when you call me "baby"…**

**Me: Mm, okay! *hands five card* (inside jokes lol)YOU DID WHAT!? Flame! *turns back* I laughed when he fell, but during **_**that**_** part of it? Shame on you! *turns back just long enough to rub shame dust on you* Well, true, **_**these**_** people are even sicker.**

**Germany: Er, these…?**

**Me: *gulps* I-I have reason! B-besides, I **_**did**_** find it sad the first two times I played it and the first three times I watched the playthrough! The I found… **_**that **_**game… *looks mysteriously off into sunset***

**Japan: Er, Master-san…? *snaps fingers under my nose***

**Me: *snort* I wasn't sleeping I was thinking of the game in my imagination! Er, I mean… Yeah, I usually forget about the fanboys, too. I don't know why, I guess we just tend to think of girls as liking anime and cartoons while guys like sports and beer. It's **_**"A STEREOTYYPE~~!"**_***song reference* Actually, anything's possible if you try.**

**America: Booo, get back to the comedy!**

**Me: Oh shut up! Nooo, not his churros! *gives churros back to sobbing Spain, who then cheers up* Take his bull or something, not the important churros! Not that I like them, but stil.**

**You: Sure! *drags away Bull***

**Spain: Nooooo not my Buuuul! That's almost as bad as my churros!**

**Me: I'm good with "almost." Yay, that's good 'cause no one should ever do that, not even comments! Spain, didn't you just jump off a cliff!? How did you get into the ocean, too!? Nope, he's always gunna be the quiet one.**

**Canada: *eye twitch* Hey, America, hand me that hockey stick…**

**Me: NOPE NOPE I'M SORRY NO HOCKEY! NO HOCKEY STICK FOR DA CANADA! *hugs stuffed Iggy doll tightly & rocks back and forth* I KNOW, Jap is SOOO dense at that part! I mean, really!**

**Japan: Don't think I'm like that here.**

**Me: Of course I don't! BTW, early happy birthday! *hands books***

**Japan: *sweatdrop* This says "Common Sense for Dummies"…**

**Me: … No it doesn' ! But guuuh, THAT mistake!? I thought something like **_**that**_** wouldn't happen until my next long story! *facedesks* Yay, I'll be waiting! *stares intently at your page* Oh… And there was something else in your comment… *continues staring at page while thinking* Oh yeah! *looks away*How is French an awful fate!? It's a wonderful language! And French is the language of love, even according to Rick Riordan, and England kinda sorta knows French 'cause invasions, plus France has an awesome history, and French comes from some amazing old language and France is a very pretty country and I mean country ont Nation though he does have good looks, too-**

**America: *puts hand on my shoulder* Dude… you're rambling. And totally giving away that he's your dad.**

**Me: *blush* A-am n-not!**

**Flame: Yes you are.**

**Me: *shoulders slump* Okay… Just don't hate me for being his kid! Blame England, it's his fault!**

**England: *blushing* L-like I meant to say that!**

**Me: So!? *looks back at Author's Note while France and England argue* Holly shiet, we need to end this! Um, d-don't forget to follow and fav if you haven't yet! Comment if you have some idea about something or other! Byebye~!**

**Spain: FINALLY I'M BLAMED~!**

**Me: Oh, and blame Spain a little, too, for me being France's kid!**

**Spain: *falls on face***


	42. The Dragon

**Alright, here we are with chappie 42~! I can't believe we're already at fourty-freakin-two chapters on this one story! I'm glad you people like it and have given me the support I need to type this much. Response time~!**

_Maya5392-_** I'm happy about that~! Questions mean I've confused you, and likely my other readers. I already have a major edit to make, so I don't exactly want more right yet… I know it is… Sorry if you don't like it. I'm just trying to spice HetaOni up a little, plus clear up some things that would confuse people in my "sequel" story to HetaOni. I don't want people to just be reading exactly what they could find and watch up to the end online, while my story is still in progress. I don't think that would be fair, plus it's more fun for **_**me**_** to type this. I'm not trying to offend Piano or any other lovely crew members who worked on HetaOni, I'm just trying not to bore the others like me who've seen/played HetaOni around 10 times now. Er, okay… I'll just pretend "**_**they"**_** were never there, I guess... Thanks~! I was trying to make them feel like their own people but still showcase… **_**things**_** in their personalities. I wanted them to be themselves but still reflect certain aspects of their families.**

**America: *facepalm* You could've just said it outright…**

**Me: Shut up, they won't get it! *turns back to reviews* Ayway, Maya-san…**

**Of course I am! I'm **_**not**_** going to give up on HetaOni! Not after ***** did all of that and then ****! Oh, you are, too!? I'm so glad to know about some upcoming stories, because I'm almost done with reading my fav stories up to the last update. I read a lot… I wish you luck on the story whatever it's about~! Er, eheh… Aboot that… Um, blame England.**

**England: It was SUPPOSED to be a different spell!**

**Me: *pats head* I'm sure, I'm sure…**

**England: Oh wank off!**

**Me: *le gasp* England! …Not in front of the readers!**

**England:…**

**Me:… SO ANYWAY Maya-san…**

**Hey, don't call Papa old! *whisper* just whisper it, then the old man can't hear! *snicker***

**France: Did you say something after that?**

**Me: …Noooo…**

**YES THE AWESOME PRUSSIA~~! I actually think you might be as awesome, considering you're keeping the promise of commenting every chappie. I know that has to be hard to do… Oh, you did? It's a small thing, really, but I'm glad to find someone else who thinks about the small things~! I don't thin she would've minded anyway, but don't take my word for it I'm not Flame! I know, I loved her pen name, too~! I don't think anyone couldn't, and if they could, they're Spanish and need blame for all bad. Gr… She's back, Maya-san, and now Spain has **_**me **_**curious! . This is truly a time to BLAME SPAIN! *chases Spain with skillet* Seeee you neeeext time Mayaa-saaan!**

_Featherpool16-_** Hah, I know, Spain is a total derp! THAT HOW I LIKE IT! ****XD *le gasp again* E-evil!? I… Ita… N… *cries***

**England: Oh, dammit, there she goes again with her "HetaOni feels"…**

**France: *hugs me* Sh, sh… Feather must not know any better…**

**England: *glares at Feather* I still blame them…**

**Me: Don't… It's n-not her fault… It's Steve's! STEVE GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG AND BUUURN!**

**America: Aaaand she's broken. Well, guess I'll have to say it again. She-**

**Canada: *hits America w/ hockey stick* TAKE THAT! *still quiet* Master owns nothing but her OCs! Now, enjoy the chapter or I have a hockey stick… *evil laugh***

**America: D-d-dude… Put… it… down… *whimper***

Japan's eyes widened as he realized his friend was stuck at the top of the cave, probably unconscious. He looked around frantically, but he found nothing he could use as foothold to get him started up. He debated on trying to jump off of the Thing's head, but he decided he just didn't have the energy. He stepped out a little ways and turned to examine the wall behind him: no good enough crevices to support him…

Suddenly, Italy yelled something angrily, the Thing hissing in response. Japan looked over and saw that Italy was crying and glared at Thing, the journal(?)'s energy levitating him slightly. Germany looked shocked, but he quickly recovered and glared at the Thing. He launched at It, screaming something in German.

Japan forced himself a little ways from the battle as he continued searching for _something_ he could use to climb up. Suddenly, a thick, pointed wall fell down in front of him. No… Not a wall. As Japan studied it, it seemed to move up and down ever-so-slightly. The tip didn't even touch the ground, almost like it _couldn't_ fall any further. Japan then remembered his first time in the cave. _But… It couldn't have lived this long, right? Or is time messed up here, too?_ That would mean it could have been suffering long before Japan and the others had gotten there and it didn't even know it.

Japan shook his head, trying to focus on why it had thrown its tail down. Japan could maybe get up to the ledge it was on, but that wasn't close enough to the roof, and if there weren't any better footholds up there… He would have to try. Japan wrapped himself tightly around the tail. It then raised him up slowly, almost as if the slightest movement caused it agonizing pain. Japan would have to see if England could maybe do something… Or China, maybe? He could convince China to give him his herbs, maybe ask to borrow Italy's book, and take instruction from England how to heal a dragon. Could dragon's even _be_ healed, or were they just doomed once they were like this? Was it even injured, or was it old age? Japan hadn't even thought about that before.

It didn't really matter suddenly, because instead of being set down somewhere, he was flung high into the air.

000o000o000o000o000

The group of three was just walking through the main hallway when China gaped and tugged on France's sleeve. "Look! The front door, au!" he exclaimed. Russia and France turned to look and, sure enough, the front door was wide open. "We can escape!" China cheered, running toward the door. He stopped when he realized the others weren't following.

"Um… Guys?" he asked. "We cannot leave," Russia said. China gawked at him.

"He has a point, China. What about the others?" France asked. China waved a hand dismissively. "They have another way down below, aru. And I'm Opium's group can get up here before the door closes. If not, we'll be outside to open this one again, aru. You don't _honestly_ think I would leave them here, do you, aru?" he retaliated.

"Well… I guess that-"

"Nyet," Russia interrupted. "Wh-what? Why not, aru?" Russia didn't answer, he just looked at the door. After a moment of silence, a sharp wind blew, pushing China over and knocking France back a few steps. There was a loud slam and the wind was gone. When France and China looked at the door again, it was shut. China stood up and tried turning the knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"… Maybe we… should go back downstairs," France suggested before a fight broke out between the two superpowers. China sighed. "Right… Not like there nothing else up here anyway, aru," China said, glancing at Russia. Russia turned around silently, leading them down into the basement.

Something was up with Russia, and France and China both knew it.

000o000o000o000o000

Japan's senses heightened with adrenaline. He looked anywhere and everywhere he could, seeing a stalactite just in time for him to grab it. It was _just _rocky enough to keep Japan from falling to his death. He sat there a moment, listening to loud shouts and bursts come from below, unable to think because of the fear still coursing through him. Eventually, he remembered Prussia was somewhere up here, and he snapped his head around until he spotted him.

Now, if only there were a way to cross twenty feet of nothing without falling to your death…

**And here it shall end~! I hope you enjoyed the TWO WEEKS DELAYED CHAPTER. I'm soooooooo sorry about that! I really meant to post this after a couple days, but in the days I spent think about just how Japan would get up there, I got sick. Hooray snow storms~! I had this mostly typed up just after the snow started laying where I'm at, feeling only slightly sick. The next day: BOOM temp. of 103(Fahrenheit)! It didn't go down for a while, and when it did, it was still over 102. I just started **_**actually**_** feeling better a few days ago, while the snow was starting to melt. Then I've school, and homework has been a real **_**bitch**_** because of the whole "out for two weeks" deal.**

**But I'm ranting. How was your time with the snow? Did **_**you**_** get sick? Did you build a snowman~?**

**You guys: Booo!**

**Me: Alright, sorry! (NS) Well, I'm gonna go write da next chappie, baiz~! And thanks for the new fav and follow(s? Sorry, I suck at tracking #s while I'm sick..)!**


	43. An Icy-land Introduction

**Here's the next chappie~! Imma get on with it cause I want to give you the last one, this one, and one more before today is over. I OWN NOTHING now enjoy~!**

They were very shocked to see a huge mansion rising before them when they burst out of the trees. Romano immediately set a hot glare on Stevie, who was smiling sheepishly. "How the- How did you _know_ where this was!?" he demanded. "Um… It's really, _really_ complicated," Stevie answered nervously. "_I _actually don't even get it, I just… I knew where it was." Romano narrowed his eyes.

"Really now? You aren't, say… _working_ here, are you? You lead us here just to-"

"SHUT UP!" Stevie yelled suddenly. The European trio jumped, and Samuel gave her a concerned look. "I… J-just don't you _dare_ say that… that I…" Clearly she wanted to say more, but she held back for one reason or another. Spain was about to say something when piano music filled the air.

"Ah… Sorry, that's me," Austria said. _No duh…_ Romano thought. _Wh else would have piano music for a phone ringtone?_

Austria walked a little ways to the side, answering the phone. They stood in an awkward near-silence for a few moments. Finally, Spain asked, "How did you know?" Stevie gave him an incredulous look. "It's complicated," she repeated, though with more hope in her voice. Hope for what? Hope that they would let it be at that? Unfortunately, Spain and Romano would have to crush that hope.

"Cut it, Princess. Piano bastard is on the phone, so we could have a few hours, depending on who it is and how much cell battery he has. We got plenty of time," Romano said. Stevie bit her lip and looked at Samuel. They exchanged words in German for quite a while before turning back to them. "Alright… Fine," Stevie said, arms crossed. "But… I won't explain _why_, got it?" before they could respond, she continued hastily:

"I've… I've gotten these _memories. _Most of them are just of the road, or… or of the outside of the mansion or of the path between the trees. There were some… _worse_ things I saw, but… They just can't… be true."She was looking at the ground the whole time, her eyes tearing up slightly. Romano and Spain stared at her when she was done.

"Why-?"

"I said I wouldn't answer. I might eventually, but… I'm not stupid. I know the importance of promises, and that was what I made way back when. L-look, just be glad I told you that much, alright?" She huffed and turned around, walking toward a tree. Samuel looked at them sadly. "Sorry… She gets like that a lot. And don't ask _me_ anything either. I'm not about to spill something she's so desperate to hide," he said before joining his sister.

Romano got a cold feeling in his gut as he studied Stevie. If she wasn't involved with the mansion… why did Romano feel so uneasy about her-and Samuel, too? He didn't have to think about that since Austria walked back up.

"So, what's with them?" he asked, looking over to the siblings. "Well… We kinda just had Stevie spill how she knew where the mansion was. Turns out, she has memories just like Roma," Spain answered. Austria frowned at him. "You mean… She's somehow involved with this place?" he asked.

"No," Romano said firmly. "But she… She _is_ involved with the people in it, even if it's just two or three. And I mean deeply involved, to be getting memories…"

"'Deeply involved'? What do you mean?" Austria asked. Romano frowned and tilted his head. _What would that mean? Romantic involvement? No, no, not even that would be close enough, not for this place… So… Does that mean…?_

"Roma?" Spain asked. "I think… She didn't tell us exactly how she knew about Nations," Romano said slowly. "She has to be _very_ close to someone to get their memories-very _like_ that person…" He stopped there, hoping they would get it themselves; after Stevie turned around, he realized he probably didn't have the time if he wanted them to think they were still in the dark. "What I mean is _family._" And then Stevie was suddenly back, smiling again.

"We goin' in or what?" she asked. As Austria and Spain were still trying to process exactly what Romano meant, piano flooded the air once again.

"Ah… I knew should have turned this stupid thing off…" he muttered as he dug it out. He frowned at the screen. "Er… I think I need to take this one worse than I did the last one." Ad that was saying something, considering the last call had been from Hungary-a very _agitated_ Hungary. "Don't let me hold you up, though. I'll catch up after this," he said. Before any of them could answer he hurried off and answered it.

"Ja?" he answered.

"_Oh, good. Was your plane that fast, or did you decide to take up magic and teleport?"_

"Romano called me just before I was supposed to board. Now, I'm not in much of mood for sarcasm, so can you just tell me why you called already, Iceland?"

000o000o000o000o000

The dragon's help was out of the question, considering how far away it was. Prussia looked like he was only barely conscious, so he wouldn't be able to do anything. Japan couldn't very well jump for it; he'd die! The others were too far down for them to hear him, even with echoing, along with being in the middle of a huge fight. So then… What could Japan _do_? This time he _was_ on his own, so he had to think hard, as hard as he possibly could…

"…_guys need…"_

Japan blinked. He could have sworn he just heard-

"_Ready?"_

When he blinked again, he saw himself, America, France, Germany, and Italy standing in front of England. _Wh-what the…?_

"_Levioso!" England cried. He was wincing a bit, but he began levitating. After a moment, he dropped down, breathing harder. "You have to give it your full attention, _especially_ if you plan on moving. Just remember that you, not skilled in magic, should _only_ use it if absolutely necessary-and don't hold it for too long! You'll be too exhausted to do _anything_ if you do."_

Suddenly, Japan was pulled back to reality, slipping a bit on the stalactite. _Wh-what the heck was that!? E-England was… showing a flying spell to us-no, levitation… B-but Germany-san looked like he _accepted_ it! And France and America! None of them believe in magic!_ Then again, Japan didn't either when he first came here… Japan looked down: it would be at least a forty-foot drop before he hit the ground, splattering everywhere right in front of Italy and Germany…

He forced those thoughts away, only hoping that the scene he saw wasn't a lie. He repeated the word England had said, though quieter, and slowly let go of the rock fixture. He wavered in the air, but he simply put more focus into staying put, telling himself he was on the ground. After a moment of floating, he moved toward Prussia slowly and carefully. Once he was there, he grabbed his arm and tugged him lightly then a little stronger and a little stronger until he got Prussia out of the cave's ceiling. Then there was only one last problem: trying to stay up while holding the weight of two people. Japan found it an impossible task, so he only focused on getting them down next to the dragon.

And he would have made it were it not for the red ball of energy coming right for them.

**Cliff hanger! *dun dun duuuuun* Eh, but you know the next chappie will be up right after this. So, what do you think of me giving Japan magic? And how about how I gave it to him?**

**And a quick note: I have a poll up on my page, and I would love if some people would check it out and vote. It's asking if I should continue this other story I have about Holy Rome. I know it has some favs and follows, but… People just haven't really been **_**doing**_** or **_**saying **_**much with that story, and I've inspiration. I'm trying to keep it up and I don't want to end it, but if you guys just aren't into it, I'll cut it where it's at.**

**Well, remember to fav & follow if you haven't yet, and maybe leave a comment if you have some helpful criticism, or even if you just wanna say you liked it. See ya in the next chapter guys! BROFIST *brofists***


	44. The Room and a Lost Memory

**Alright, let's get right on into it! Thanks for reading and I still ONLY own my OCs.**

He lost focus just for that one second and it was gone for good. He and Prussia fell hard onto the ground, Japan having been able to at least maneuver himself to where his left shoulder took the brunt of the impact. He almost screamed in pain, but he somehow couldn't. Instead he stood up in a hurry and tried to focus his vision. Germany ran over quickly, shaking Prussia, while Italy yelled yet another something in Italian. The Thing then slowed considerably, almost like It was in slow motion.

Germany quickly gave up on waking Prussia up and threw him up into his arms instead. "Retreat!" he yelled, sprinting off. Italy gave Japan a worried look before tugging on his right arm to get out of there faster. The Thing started growling, and Its eyes suddenly glowed red. Germany managed to get through the tiny door with Prussia-thank goodness for his years of experience in narrow spaces-and Italy threw Japan through it next. He hit his bad shoulder, yelping as he did, but Italy just ordered him up.

They ran as fast as they could, eventually running into Russia at the intersection between that area and the cell. "What-?"

"We can't use that as an exit anymore, now go!" Germany interrupted quickly. "Und It's probably right behind us!"

"We can't use it anymore? Too bad," France said from the door behind Russia. They all took off and, along the way to a room to rest, they recovered everybody. They eventually reached a small, stone room that seemed completely neglected: peeling wallpaper on the parts that _had_ any, a filthy, scratched-up floor, uneven brick layering… But it was a place to rest, which Japan, Germany, Italy, and Prussia-who woke up almost right after they entered the room-desperately needed.

Most people simply leaned against a wall, tired from running but not too tired. Japan collapsed against the first wall he saw, sliding down slowly to rest his legs. Germany set Prussia down carefully before collapsing on the ground. Italy went all the way to the door on the other side to lean on it, right next to England. "S-someone lock the door!" England reminded them. Russia hurried over to it, making sure it was locked nice and tight. Japan briefly wondered how Russia had gotten the key, but he ignored the thought as his mind began aching alongside his body. He'd need to learn to be more careful if-_if_ he ever tried that again.

Someone had gotten a hold of Japan's pack-he wasn't concerned with who or why at the moment-and was handing out onigiri and beer to those who felt they needed it-plus Prussia, Germany, Italy, and Japan, even though they told them no.

"So… We're all here in this tiny room…" America muttered through a mouthful of onigiri. It was obvious, but in this place, stating even the obvious was a good idea. After a sip of beer, Japan closed his eyes with the slightest of smiles, so glad, so thankful they made it out of there alive. Sure, Prussia was only barely conscious and confused, and Japan might have a broken shoulder, but they were _alive_. For a while, Japan had thought they might actually-

"Schei_ße!" Germany shouted, running a hand through his already messy hair, ruining the comb-back further. "Even though we've agreed to work together, our situation hasn't gotten any better! Und now we're locked in this tiny room with that… that __Thing__ after our blood!" Speaking of blood, Japan's went cold and he slowly opened his eyes. __Wait… Wh-why does this seem… familiar?_

_"West calm down," Prussia said tiredly as he stood up. He was trying to be bright for the others, but he obviously felt the same way. "What matters now is that we're all alive. Besides, with so many Nations gone, someone's bound to come after us." __I… I swear, I've heard that before…! __Japan thought, sitting up off of the wall. He finished off his onigiri with a swig of beer, trying hard to think of what happened next._

_"And we also need to try connecting the time spent in here with time of the outside, aru," China said. "We need to keep breaking clocks." Those words sounded as if they were only half coming out, half staying stuck in his throat; it was an odd thing for Japan to hear, because his former caretaker had always either spoken his mind or not, not gone halfway. "_Дa, it's the best shortcut," Russia agreed, though he didn't sound any more enthusiastic about it than China. "Besides, maybe being stuck in here is a good thing, Дa? We need to regain our strength from all of the running away we've done."

For once, Germany didn't seem to be paying attention. His eyes were slightly glazed over and turned toward the floor. "Maybe… Maybe escape _is_ impossible. We're probably… going to be eaten one by one, slowly…" His voice started near a whisper and grew gradually with each word. "We're going to be eaten one after the other…! Th-that's what _I_ would do were I that tThing!" _Th-that's right! Germany-san said that, so Prussia-!_

There was a strong contact to Germany's face, causing him to stumble back a step. He looked at his brother in shock. Prussia grabbed his collar and glared straight into his eyes, red burning away at blue slowly. "That is _enough_, saukerl!" Japan didn't really know German-and from the looks of things, only England did-but even he could tell that was some kind of insult-and to be blunt, Japan didn't care if Prussia _did_ insult Germany; he deserved it. "Listen: That was only one of many ways out of here! We will _not_ stay trapped here, verdammt, so don't go off on wild fantasies like that!"

Everyone was silently staring at them in shock, but Germany was the most shocked by his brother's actions. After a beat of silence, Germany took a deep breath. "You're… correct. I'm sorry." Prussia let him go and backed up a little. "I shouldn't… think like that. It just feels like on a battlefield… No… Even then, I would be able to keep myself strong enough to protect my troops. Here, though…"Germany shook his head as he looked back to the ground. "I wish I could do _something_ to change this…" Japan's head ached as he searched his memories. Something was about to happen, something Japan _needed_ to remember, but it was just out of reach…

"Um… Guys?" Italy began hesitantly. They all turned to look at him. Italy seemed to have moved a little further away from the door but not far. "It… It's okay-_you're_ okay. Or… you will be…" Italy said quietly. France and Canada shared a look, along with England and America and Russia and China. Was there Japan had missed in that statement…? "You'll… You'll get out. All of you will get out this time." He was smiling, but there were also a few tears gathering in his eyes.

_Dammit, remember, remember!_ Japan mentally shouted at himself. He didn't remember what was going to happen, but he knew it would be soon, so he was running out of time. "J-just… Promise me," Italy continued, "that… i-if you _do_ make it out…" Italy gulped and started shaking a little. "Run. Run forward, straight ahead. Don't look back no matter what you hear or think you hear. D-don't come back for me, don't waste your tears on me… A-and time-"

Japan remembered just before It burst the door open.

**And here we are~! I wanted this up the other day, but, um… B-blame Spain!**

**Spain: *facedesks***

**Me: And I'm starting something new with my updates: every **_**other**_** day. I'd love to keep at every day updates, but school and family and the fact that I'm learning to play the piano while trying to relearn trombone… It's just not possible right now. BTW, did you know it's not actually **_**that**_** hard to play "Marukaite Chikyuu" on piano? I can play the beginning already and I only started learning basics like a week ago .-. I feel like such an Austria.**

**Anyway, there'll definitely be some time in April for me to upload almost every day, but until then, every other day. There could still be more than one chappie, and there might be a day between uploads where I have nothing else to do so I just type and upload more. And that's only for this story anyway. I swear I'll try getting to HetaMania to get some ACTUAL Cake Mania into the plot, and maybe my HRE story if you guys want me to keep it going. Let me know by faving it, commenting here or there, or voting on my poll-which will end soon, BTW. Remember to fav and follow if you haven't yet, and maybe let me know how I'm doin with a comment. See ya next time~!**


	45. The Trouble with Norway

**Hey~! Review reponse time~!**

_Flame_**- Oh well, at least you remembered eventually, right? No, bad America! *squirts with water***

**America: Hey! I'm not a cat!**

**Me: Hm, Iggy can fix that…**

**England: *grins evilly at America***

**America: …Shit**

**Me: I **_**know**_** the baka! It's like he's the new Spain! … BLAME JAPAN FOR EVERYTHING!**

**Japan: *&%#$ I told I'm not like that!**

**Me: *shrugs* Don't care. Oh… Um, well *snicker* When you put it like… that… *dies laughing***

**?: Just bloody great! Now who's gonna respond to the comments!?**

**Me: Get out of here, Scotland! *smacks Scotland into next A/N* Anywho, yes! "Let's come togetheeeer and live in this woooorld like a unibrow on an Indian giiirl~!" Lol I love that song~! Ah carp, you got USUK fighting again.**

**USUK: *stop choking each other in favor of glaring at me* We know what that means…**

**Me: So? I know, it's so cute~! Switzy is just adorable~! *hugs Switzy***

**Switzerland: L-let go of me or I'll beat you with my Peace Prize!**

**Me: *pouts* Fine… Er, excuse me? According to what I read of your PASTA SHOW~! Before you took it down, Spain couldn't since Roma didn't wake up by his kiss**

**Nations & all who didn't read it: WTFlip look on their faces***

**Me: …Nevermind. It was more meant to be a joke about how Spain is man without self respect, since that's what Stevie was saying before he dragged her out. And it was more because Spain was flipping out deep down from worry for the others and wanted to get there as fast as he could before something happened. Oh, I get it now. I thought you meant just cause of the language itself. Erm, yeah… It's a long story, which I'm actually trying to get an opening for. Plus I need to know what language I'm going to use for England's chanting. Hm… That'll take a lot more work, but it's coming.**

**And that's all the space I have for the opening A/N. I'll continue next chappie though, so don't think I'm just ignoring you other awesome commenters! Well, I still own nothing but Stevie and Samuel, now continue with the reading~!**

"_It's Norway," _Iceland said. Austria blinked. "Norway?"

"_Yes, Norway. Our plane had just landed in Denmark and the rest of us were heading for the next plane when Norway… collapsed. He seems to be in some sort of-"_ There was suddenly a lot of commotion that caused the line to buzz some.

"_Sorry,"_ Iceland apologized after a minute. _"He just woke up."_

"What was with all the yelling?" Austria asked. He practically heard Iceland's unease. _"Well, that would be, um… Norway. He was screaming something about clocks or something… I think he's finally lost it with all the 'magic' he's been dealing with. …Are you still there?"_

"Um, y-yes, yes… It's just… What exactly was he screaming about?" Austria pushed. Iceland huffed. _"I only heard something about clocks and magic, alright? It's not like I understand Norwegian perfectly." _"Who does?" There was a long pause, muffled voices the only sound. _"Denmark, but he's not here. Finland says he understands a lot, which is more than me. Want to talk to him?" _ Austria bit his lip. He'd have to be careful with Finland. One wrong tone and he'd be stuck with a crying Finland, confused Iceland, and angry Sweden. But…

"Ja, sure, put him on." And the next time someone spoke, it was a much different voice. _"Hello there, Mr. Austria! I heard you were curious about Norway?"_ Oh, Austria loved the sound of young voices. They reminded him of his younger days… He shook his head lightly. "Ja, I am. Iceland told me he was screaming in Norwegian when he woke up?" Finland made a sound of acknowledgement. _"And you want me to tell you what he was saying, right?" _After Austria confirmed it, there was a pause.

"_Well… From what I know, he said… 'Don't break… trouble… and only anger… and never d-never _go _down… not enough… lose… kill queen… everyone out…' I-I'm sorry, Denmark would know more," _Finland apologized. "N-nein… it's fine…" _I don't need to know more- don't _want_ to know more… Romano and Spain weren't lying, so… th-that means that… England knows magic, so… Norway… It all… b-before._ He decided listening to his broken thoughts would be no help, so he went back to focus on his phone.

"_-there? M-Mr. Austria!?"_

"Er, sorry… I zoned a little, Spain is being very distracting," Austria lied. Actually, it was Stevie who was being distracting, but Austria hadn't noticed she and her brother were still there until then._ "Oh, Mr. Spain is with you?" _Finland asked in surprise. "Ja, Spain und Romano. They're a little ways ahead of me, but I can still see them…"

"_Oh, alright. Well, um… Iceland was wanting to know: you don't know anything about this, do you?"_ Austria almost choked on his own spit. "No… What makes him ask?"

"_The whole reason he called was to see if you knew anything about this to help Norway. We tried calling Romania, but he didn't answer, and neither did Japan or England. We're all out of ideas now…"_ Austria bit his lip. He didn't know exactly why, but he knew what was causing Norway's panic. He wanted to help, but they would probably call for someone to track him down and get him help.

"Well… You could try asking Belgium und Hungary," he suggested. _"Really?"_

"Ja. They both have a lot of myths and such, so I'm sure they could be of _some_ use," Austria answered. "Do any of you have their numbers?" Austria heard brief conversing before Finland answered: _"Sweden has Ms. Hungary's and Iceland says he'll check for Belgium's when were done talking. If he doesn't, we'll just ask Hungary for it."_

"Alright… Goodbye then," Austria said. _"Hei hei, Mr. Austria."_ Austria closed his phone while Finland was saying that. He stood there a minute, looking at nothing in particular.

"Um… Austria? You okay?" Stevie asked hesitantly, walking up to him. Austria glanced at her before looking up at the huge mansion. After a long pause, he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Er… What?"

"What's your purpose for coming here? Why are you so insistent on going here?" Austria asked. Stevie looked uncertainly at Samuel. "We… Want to help rescue-"

"Ja, I get that you met-or know or whatever- America and Canada… But that was only a few times, ja? If you're not all that close, why…?" He suddenly remembered the last words Romano had said to him and Spain before they'd set off to go into the mansion. "Ah… You _are_ close to them, aren't you?" Stevie flinched. "H-how-!?" She clamped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. "Mmhm… I suppose details aren't exactly important…" He looked back down at her, eyes sharp with seriousness. "But I am… concerned. Just whose memories have you seen?" Stevie shared a panicked look with Samuel, but Samuel calmly looked up to meet Austria's gaze. "I don't believe we have to tell you," he responded. He then grabbed Stevie's hand. "Now, you can either come with us or turn around and go home, capisci?" He dragged his sister off then, and Austria really had no choice but to follow.

**And that's that~! Quick translations:**

_**Italian**_

Capisci- **it means "you understand", from the verb tense **capire**, meaning "to understand." When you hear all those people saying **capisce**, they're saying "he/she/it understands", which is why I didn't use that one. That's right kids, television is teaching you bad Italian, so stop watching!**

_**Finnish**_

Hei hei- **means "goodbye" informally.**

**I only had two, but I still felt the need to explain. NOW COMMENTS (again):**

_Flame_**- Who doesn't?**

**Germany: Well…**

**Me: *flicks his nose* Quiet you. Aw, Flame, u so mean to China! …then again, the main reason I did that was to keep them all together XD**

**China: I hate you all…**

**Me: I know :3 YEAAAH! Bulldozer tiiiiime! …Wait, that's what happened to all the money Papa France was suppose to use to buy me sh!t when I was younger; you kept stealing it! …Ah well, I'd have gotten bored with all pretty quick. I really just wanted it cause he said he'd buy me whatever he wanted.**

**France: That was not my best decision… It threw my poor country into revolution…**

**Me: Yeah yeah, that too. XD Yeah, it seems to happen a lot. I only have a slight fever now, but I still feel kinda meh… yeah, expect it to sound familiar at least two more times before this is over, because, even though I'm American, I seem to have a knack for getting sick. That and I live in one of the most beautiful states which means the WORST allergies every single year. That + illness + my skill for constant injury= bad story update time. Y/W, Flame! Wow, the only character I didn't know was Rin Okumura. Wait, half Spanish!? Cool. Not as cool as being Irish, Scottish, English, and Welsh with a hint of French and a dash of Awesome (German), but still. Aw, Spain… Yes, yes it is XD**

**Spain: Not. Helping.**

**Me: Never said I was trying to~! Er… Close. I'm not having her get **_**those **_**memories, but part of… another person's. I can't deny the other part, though. Btoh of them are related to a German brother. I'm not telling who their other parents are just yet, though.**

**America: SEE CH. **

**Me: Shut up **_**Alfred**_**!**

**America: *slinks away whimpering***

**Me: AH, Human Names… Yaaay, Iceland fangirl! :D I prefer Norge and Finny, but he's my third-fav Nordic~! Er, are you and England… a thing? I thought you were siblings… or something.**

**England: *blushing* Or something is where I'd pin it… Besides, no one seems to have qualms about shipping me with America even though we consider(ed) each other brothers.**

**America: *slings arm around Canada* And you ship me with Canadia here, so what's your problem?**

**Canada: … Get your arm off me or I'm calling Matt(2pCanada) back.**

**America: Okay! *doesn't***

**Canada: …Idiot…**

**Me: Yes! TO NEVERLAAAAAND! *flies away on rainbow w/ Nyancat playing in background***

**Italy: I thought he seemed more like H**ry P**ter.**

**England: Not this again…**

**Me: Actually, if you knew anything about it, England, you'd know "Levioso: actually**_** is**_** a Harry Potter spell.**

**England: …Crapolla.**

**Romano: Chigi, why is everyone copying me!?**

**Me: Because we all wanna be a Roma-kun~! …And you apparently want to be Canada, so we all want to be Canada! YES LOOPHOLES! *HetaOni screenshot reference***

**Nations: Uh what?**

**Me: Nevermind me… Please do! I went to check how it was going two days ago and no one had voted yet…**

_Featherpool16-_** Ooooh, Yandere!Italy~? …I mean UM… &*%# it YANDERE!ITALY CLUB UNITE! It's okay, I mean everyone did in the beginning; I could tell from the comment I read while waiting for a vid of HetaOni to load. So many people who didn't know… *blushes suddenly* U-um and thanks, I am feeling better now! N-now that's all that comment says and let's move on *wads up comment & throws it on floor where America picks it up* Gyaaah! Nonono not a reader! *jumps infront of it instead* … Aw sh!t, now how'm Isupposed to finish this!? And why are you all laughing!?**

**America: D-dude, you forgot th-the best part! I-it syas-wait I just realized that's disgusting.**

**Other Nations: *stop laughing* Ew…**

**Me: Um, Feather… (can I call you that?) H-he does have… **_**feelings**_**, just not love- I-I mean yes he does, but… Bollocks, what am I trying to say again…?**

**England: *voice suddenly deeper than Germany's* That**_** I**_** am your father…**

**Me: lol, SW ref! Anyway, yeah… France is my Papa, England's my Dad. Is that all cleared up now?**

**America: I'm just still confused as to how it happened. I mean, two guys can't-**

**Me, England, & France: IT WAS MAGIC!**

**America: …Riiiiiight…**

**Me: Well, I have to end the responses here for this chappie. It already looks over 1000 words longer than it is. See ya~! And I swear I'll respond to you first next chappie, Maya-san!**


End file.
